


A Familiar Face Forgotten

by FurnitureGemstone, Zoisite Ruby (andadobeslabs)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Two Nerds Write Self-Indulgent Fic, suddenly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/Zoisite%20Ruby
Summary: Across ten and three they were divided. Reflections of the Source, each possessed of shards of Light and Dark...It was just a simple diplomatic mission, right? The same thing done a thousand times before. Yet when Alphinaud and Alisaie awoke in their beds, things were not as they seemed..Any explicit chapters (chapter 12!) will be marked as such, and any additional tags added as needed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? We highly recommend checking out these series to get your bearings:
> 
> FurnitureGemistone's "An Adventurer and a Diplomat": http://archiveofourown.org/series/822930
> 
> Zoisite Ruby's "In Time": http://archiveofourown.org/works/12147885

Alphinaud felt sunlight creeping across his skin, alerting him to morning's impending presence. He wasn't quite sure when he fell asleep, but the bed seemed suitably luxurious. The arm around his waist and body pressed against his back presented a concern, however.

Reluctantly, he forced his eyes open. To his relief, the room appeared to be one of the many in the Rising Stones. The decorations, however, were unfamiliar to him. Afraid of what he might find, he forced himself to roll over. The shock of finding an admittedly attractive Highlander woman in his bed led to his ungraceful gasp. The red-haired highlander rolled over slightly, tightening her arms around the elezen next to her.

"Mmm, five more minutes Alphinaud, please... The world can wait.." She'd bury her face between the pillow and his neck lightly, before letting out a soft sigh and dozing half-off again.

Outside, loud excited squeals and running about could be heard, combined with the usual bustle and noise of the Rising Stones. Eolyn let out another soft groan, ignoring it all and tightening her grip once more- almost suffocatingly so.

Fear ran through Alphinaud immediately. For him to have forgotten how he ended up in this room, he must have drunk quite a bit. Let alone enough to behave so adulterously. That he had the nerve to bring her back to the Rising Stones of all places...

"Mine apologies, whatever events transpired last night which led us here-" He was interrupted by the door flying open, and a child suddenly staring up at him expectantly.

"Mama! Papa! Good morning!" The boy immediately launched onto the bed in his usual manner, hopping and jumping and full of energy. "Make a ruby carbuncle today _please_ Papa!"

Eolyn only groaned again, before rolling onto her back and sitting up, blinking blearily. It seemed she wasn't wearing much and didn't care. Nor did she seem to have heard Alphinaud's words, as she stretched and yawned.

"Fennie, how many times have I told you it's rude to jump on the bed..." It seemed this scene was not at all out of the ordinary for her.

It was suddenly very evident to Alphinaud that this was, in fact, not out of the ordinary for any of these people. The child, strangely enough, clearly shared his likeness. _"Papa..."_ Alphinaud mouthed in response, and a pang of sadness hit him at the sight of his _son_ pleading with him to summon a carbuncle of all things. Paying little mind to the woman next to him, he sat up and forced himself out of her arms. If this was a dream, which he was almost certain it must be, he intended to make the most of it. He smiled. "Sure. Of course."

Fennie immediately froze in place, eyes going wide a moment, before taking a step back. "...You're not Papa.." He'd turn to face Eolyn in confusion instead, eyes questioning. Surely his mother of all people would know what was going on, and fix it. Another step back, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Mama.....?" Eolyn would only blink in confusion, still half-asleep. 

"Mmm, another game this morning, is it? I guess it's better than hide and seek." She'd offer half a smile, before turning toward Alphinaud with another yawn. "Should I go see what F'lhaminn is making this morning and leave you two to this game of 'Strangers and Carbuncles'?" A soft smile would play across her lips before she'd lean in to kiss at his cheek.

"F'lhaminn?" He asked without really thinking about it first. Was she not in her new home with Thancred? Of all of the details of this dream that bothered him, this one, in particular, seemed strange to him. Why would such a strange detail make itself into his dream? Unless it wasn't a dream at all. The child seemed to notice that he didn't belong immediately.

Eolyn stretched, and pulled herself out of bed, pulling on her usual overcoat and fiddling for her boots. Fennie remained, eyeballing Alphinaud a moment longer, before reaching over to tug at his mother's sleeve.

"Mama... That's not Papa.." He began to fret, clinging to the sleeve before turning to stare at Alphinaud once more. Eolyn hummed in response, turning to pick the boy up and pull him into her arms. She stood, smiling up at Fennie a moment, before looking back down to Alphinaud once more.

"What is this game, hmm? Your Papa is right there." Eolyn smiled brightly from behind purple eyes, a sense of familiarity playing happily in them before she hugged Fennie tightly in her arms. The boy did not look convinced.

Alphinaud stared at the back of the woman's head with complete and utter disbelief. Her son was telling her as much, and she was completely oblivious to how out of place he clearly was. Alphinaud made eye contact with the boy, his concerned expression mirroring his own. Alphinaud nodded at him as if to reassure him. As if to say, _"We'll figure this out together.”_

Eolyn looked between the two a bit longer, before her own smile faded. It was slowly beginning to dawn on her that this was not just a game. Fennie continued to cling to her side, staring down Alphinaud with scared, fearful eyes, rather than the usual cheer her had for his father. She took a step back, closer to the door, before looking toward Alphinaud once more.

"Alphinaud... Is aught amiss?" Another small step back, and closer to a bow leaned against a chair next to their exit.

"I, ah." Alphinaud grew suddenly flustered. How would he even begin to explain this? "It would not do either of us well to be coy with you, miss." Afraid of her expression, he evaded her gaze. "I am not sure who you are, nor how I ended up here in the first place."

Fennie would be set carefully into the chair, before Eolyn placed her body in front of his, picking up and nocking the bow in one quick motion. She narrowed her eyes a bit. 

"Don't know who I am?" She growled."...If that is the case, then who are you, and what have you done with mine husband."

"I-" Alphinaud raised his arms to protect his face. "I assure you I mean you no harm. My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur, and I am the current acting leader of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. While I am not unfamiliar with this establishment, I'm afraid you are unfamiliar to me." Eolyn immediately dropped her bow, shaking her head.

"Have you hit your head? Or is this some game even I do not know of.." Setting the bow down and picking Fennie back up, she'd plop into the chair.

"I'll play along for a bit, I suppose. But I am _Eolyn Leveilleur_ , your wife, and _Warrior of Light_ . I am well aware of your position as leader of the Scions, though you usually all but deny it yourself.." She'd point to Fennie. "And are you unfamiliar with your _son_ as well, good ser?"

"Warrior of Light?" He cautiously stood, eyeing the bow intently. "That's impossible." Eolyn’s hand would hover over the bow again as he stood, the other tightening her grip around the boy in her lap.

"And, dear husband, why is that impossible?"

"Because the Warrior of Light is Zoisite Ruby, to whom I am regrettably not married. ..And I don't have a son." He mumbled the last few words, flinching in anticipation of her reaction.

"....." She'd eyeball him a while, as if unsure whether he was playing around, or truly meant his words. "...You truly believe this?" A pause, "But you still know who you are?"

Fennie would take the moment to chime in, "See... Not Papa."

"I am relatively certain I know who I am." He observed himself again, finding nothing out of the ordinary on his person. "My sister is Alisaie Leveilleur, we both came to Eorzea during our sixteenth summer from Sharlayan. I assume I can trust you will stop me if I say anything incorrect?"

Eolyn would nod, listening.

"Upon arriving in Eorzea, I met the Warrior of Light on a carriage destined for the Twelveswood. I would not speak to her, however, until a series of remembrance ceremonies after she had made a name for herself as a reputable adventurer." Taking the lack of interruption as a sign nothing he has said thus far is inaccurate, he glosses over a few things. "She later felled primals, defeated Gaius Van Baelsar..." _Still nothing?_ "Discovered the truth of the Dragonsong War and liberated both Ala Mhigo and Doma from the Garlean Empire?"

Eolyn leaned back a bit. "So far you are on the right track, aye." Her grip loosened on Fennie as the boy slid from her arms, bored with all the talk. He'd make his way back over to the bed to sit near Alphinaud, studying him curiously. Eolyn relaxed a bit more- if Fennie seemed unconcerned by the man, whoever he was, then she did not need to worry as much either. Still, a hand remained near her bow, just in case. "Please, continue.”

"Am I to believe you did these things in her stead, then?" He asked himself more than her. _Perhaps this was as the Warriors of Darkness were, from a similar but unidentical shard to his own._ "Does Zoisite even exist?"

"In her stead?" Eolyn shook her head. "I did this- we did this. Together. I'm afraid I don't know this 'Zoisite' person.."

That was all but the confirmation Alphinaud needed. He sat again, staring at his hands in his lap. Where was he before all of this began? "Pray tell, what of my whereabouts yesterday? Did anything seem amiss?"

Eolyn would shake her head once more. "..No? It was a day as usual.. You were headed to Gyr Abania to meet with some Thavnarian traders, I think it was? I wasn't able to attend, as the Kobold have once again gotten their usual form of antsy.." She'd sigh.

"Alisaie went with you in my stead.. When I arrived home, you hadn't returned yet, and so I went to bed. When I awoke, you were.. here." Eolyn studied him a bit. "Do you not remember any of this at all?"

He remembered traveling with his sister, now that he thought about it. But was it to Gyr Abania? "I... perhaps. Have you heard from my sister?"

Another head shake. "No.. ..Should I have? She doesn't usually contact us unless something is amiss, or she needs someone to watch Seraphine..." Eolyn frowned slightly, watching as Fennie curiously scooted closer and closer, placing a tiny hand over one of Alphinaud's, before she turned to look at the elezen once more. "..But, do tell of this 'Zoisite', whom you believe to be me?"

Alphinaud raised an eyebrow at the mention of a name he doesn't recognize, but ignored that in favor of the second question. He smiled sadly to himself. "She's... incredible. Terrifying, and sometimes infuriating, sure, but the most esteemed woman in the realm by far. I only made mine feelings for her clear moons ago, so my apologies if I seemed a bit shocked to find myself in your bed."

Eolyn drew in a deep breath, placing a finger to her lips and thinking a moment. "Mmm.. I'd have a mind to be jealous if I still thought you my husband.. It seems poor Alphinaud Leveilleur is in love with the Warrior of Light in every.. wherever you're from."  A soft smile would erupt from behind the finger, before she leaned forward instead.

"Another shard, perhaps... Though why you would exist and the Warrior would be different.. ...And you are not married, to this Zoisite? No children?" The last words were half-teased as she mused aloud.

Alphinaud sighed deeply. "You sound like my sister. Unfortunately, no. I've longed for children for a while but... She has her reasons." He shook his head, not wanting to bore this woman, kind enough to question a man who resembles but is not her husband about his relationship. "If you said I traveled with my sister, she ought to be returned by now as well."

Eolyn sobered a bit. "I'm sorry.." She'd point toward Fennie. "I suppose I should introduce you, then. to your- er, Alphinaud's, er _this Alphinaud's_ son. Louisoix Fenetrie Leveilleur." She'd stand straight.

"Now, to figure out why you're here, where _my_ Alphinaud is, and what your sister has to do with it.." Turning toward the door, she'd pause a moment, before turning back to face him. "...Should we pretend you are still .. ..you? Or should I start gathering everyone to meet in the Solar?"

Alphinaud looked at the boy and smiled, surprised at how cognizant he seemed of what was going on around him. His intuition was... impressive to say the least. "Louisoix. I always assumed Alisaie would be the one to name her child after our grandfather, but unfortunately, she never had the opportunity." He looked back to Eolyn and nodded, "As for what to tell the others, I feel it is only fair to be honest with them. Such is the most expedient way to reunite this boy's father with his..." Alphinaud pointed to Fennie, "son."

Eolyn gave a half smile. "Alisaie had a daughter instead, I'm afraid. ..Or is that different for you too? Er.. I'll go and start gathering everyone, and some food.." Turning, she made her way out the door.

Fennie remained behind a moment, standing on the bed and studying Alphinaud curiously. It seemed all earlier apprehension had left him. Reaching out, the boy patted Alphinaud reassuringly on the shoulder, just like his own father would to him. "It's ok, not Papa." The boy turned, hopping off the bed and following after his mother.

Alphinaud glanced around the room, taking in the subtle differences between it and his own. He and Zoisite did not share accommodations, not yet. She had her own room with her Free Company in Kugane, which he had never visited. He looked down at his nightclothes and realized that he had no idea where his clothes were kept. Not wanting to interrupt Eolyn's privacy, he instead followed her out wordlessly, hoping none of the Scions were so cruel as to tease him for his attire.

Eolyn would be stopped in the hall, tapping at her ear and frowning. She'd pace a bit, before pausing.

"Urianger? I was trying to get into contact with Alisaie, but it seems her linkpearl is not working, or turned off.. Again." A small pause, "Yes, I'm afraid you're both needed at the Stones as soon as you can be.." She'd roll her eyes, likely listening to some long wordy response. "It would be best to discuss this in person.. _All_ of us.. Right."  The hand would be brought back to her side as she continued on.

\--

The door to the bedroom would be slammed open rather unceremoniously, followed by the hurried footsteps of rather small feet, and the slower, heavier steps of much larger ones. An exhausted sigh would erupt from the doorway in between the excited shouts of what was most obviously a very hyper child.  
  
"Mine dearest.." Urianger would start, pausing a moment to pry the small elezen child off the nearest climbable surface and place her back on the ground. "Are you well? It is unlike thee to remain abed at such a bell-" Another pause, this time to pry the crystal portion of Alisaie's rapier from tiny hands.  
  
"Eolyn has requested our presence at the Rising Stones forthwith. Perhaps it best to get up and start thy day.."

Alisaie scowled in annoyance. Even Erleanne knew better than to behave in such a way so early in the morning. Perhaps it wasn't morning if the groggy feeling of oversleeping was any indication. Urianger did have a point, she was usually an early riser.

"Eolyn?" She mumbled as she tried to clear the blurriness of sleep from her eyes. "Did a new adventurer join our ranks without my knowing?" She focused her eyes on her husband, and then on the unfamiliar child he attempted to restrain. She'd awoken to stranger things, so she merely sighed. "And please, dear husband, explain why this child is in our bedroom. And whose it is, so I can disinvite them from the Sands.”

"I beg thy pardon? I believe it impossible to disallow thine child from one's home." If Urianger looked confused, it would be hard to tell from behind the usual goggles and hood he still wore. He'd set Seraphine down on the floor a moment and stride over, before sitting beside Alisaie on the bed. Urianger scowled and reached a hand out to feel her forehead.

Alisaie snorted. "If you think this is funny, you are sorely mistaken. No amount of sleep would render me incapable of recognizing one of my own children." She pulled away from his hand on her forehead and shook her head dismissively. "Perhaps I should not have joked about turning them away. I will admit that was rude of me."

The hand was withdrawn and placed back on his leg as Seraphine climbed into his lap instead. Matching silver hair and golden eyes were unmistakable- if anything, this child was at least related to Urianger. She'd reach up to grab at Urianger's aetherometer, a favorite toy of hers, and place them over her own eyes.  
  
"Have I ever been prone to such jests? You were not injured during thy travels yesterday?" A wave of concern would play across his face as he studied Alisaie a moment.

Alisaie recognized the resemblance the closer she looked. She would certainly believe that the child was related to both her and Urianger if she didn't know for a fact that she did not have a child without her own knowledge. "Travels... yesterday..." Alisaie ponders this for a moment. When did she arrive home? "With Alphinaud?"

Urianger nodded. "Aye. A trip to Gyr Abania, in thy Warrior of Light's stead. Were you injured?" He'd ask again.  
  
Seraphine would giggle a bit, wiggling from behind the goggles and smiling. She looked about three, maybe four summers at the most. A small pink tongue would stick out from her mouth teasingly at Alisaie before she wiggled again.

Alisaie found herself softening towards the girl, even though she wasn't entirely convinced that Urianger wasn't confusing her on purpose. It was hard to be suspicious of such a sweet face. "Gyr Abania? I recall being bound for Doma. I don't feel out of the ordinary, but now I am not so sure." She untangled herself from her blankets and stood, inspecting herself for any injuries.

"You mentioned that we have been beckoned to the Rising Stones?"

"Doma? Nay, thy brother's missive was to Gyr Abania, lest you did not accompany him after all?" Urianger would simply frown, pulling the goggles from Seraphine's hands and placing them back on his own head.  
  
"It was an urgent call for us to arrive at the Stones. Eolyn seemed most concerned. However, she did not speak of the cause behind such."

"But who will watch the twins? And, you know." Alisaie gestured towards the toddler. "I suppose we could bring them all with us, but I fear the wrath of Tataru..."

"Twins? I believe you both capable of caring for yourselves. Is there reason we must watch you?"

"Our daughters?" After a moment of clear confusion on her husband's face, Alisaie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wonderful. I assume Zoisite is responsible for this confusion, and is why we are needed in Mor Dhona. If she thinks I will just let her get away with this..." She found a lightly worn outfit of hers on the floor and pulled the jacket over her head before affixing her rapier to her hip. She looked to Urianger, "I believe we are owed some answers?"

Urianger sat slacked-jawed a moment, before closing his mouth and simply nodding.  
  
"Er.. Yes.. Perhaps it best we left. Mayhaps Y'shtola will be in attendance as well, to assess thy strange manner..." He'd mumble the last part of his sentence, before standing, Seraphine in his arms. She'd cling to him happily, watching as Alisaie dressed, before grinning widely.  
  
"Adventure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, it's gonna be a long one. -FurnitureGemstone


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they knew any better, they may have left their clothes on...

A short woman in full Drachen armor throws open the door, groaning in pain. The first piece of gear she removes is her helmet, which she drops unceremoniously on the floor next to the entrance, followed by her now bloody chest piece. "I know I promised I would take it easy, but I didn't, and I could really use your healing magic right about now..."

Alphinaud would take a deep breath, still half-asleep in the bed. He'd roll over a moment, sighing at the empty spot beside him- it seemed his Warrior had gotten to an early start this morning. He'd just barely sat up, wondering when things had been redecorated in his sleep-fueled haze, before the door was slammed open and the strange midlander woman rushed in. 

Alphinaud's eyes widened as she began to strip and bleed on his floor. He quickly scrabbled backward on the bed, nearly falling off its side with a loud "Gah!"   
  
"W-while I am most flattered at your confidence in my skill, miss. This is  _ most _ inappropriate. Should you have not gone to one of our chirurgeons instead?"

Zoisite chuckled, "I know you're mad... but you know as well as I do that none of our chirurgeons are close to as skilled. Or cute." She searched the room for dirty clothes, pressing the first shirt she finds to the wound. She noticed his shock and raised an eyebrow. "Strange of you to act so bashful when I was undressing in this very spot with much less pure intentions the night before last."

"I beg your pardon..." He'd scoff at her remarks but would pull himself from the bed, reaching for the familiar grimoire placed at the table beside it, and get started on healing the strange woman anyway. Regardless of her terrible attempt at flirting, she  _ was _ bleeding on the floor. "Perhaps you also hit your head while you were out getting injured.. But I do not appreciate such remarks, bloody and confused or not."

"I must have underestimated how much this would bother you." Zoisite lets her flirty demeanor fade, replaced with genuine guilt. "I figured you'd be a little annoyed, perhaps force me to endure one of your lectures." She frowned. "But to act as if you hardly know me...."

He'd frown, as he inspected her for additional wounds. "I apologize if we have met before. But if such is the case, then you would know I am a happily married man and do not take kindly to advances from strange women.." He'd then pause a moment, "....Why would I be annoyed at your injury, pray tell?"

Zoisite burst into laughter, ignoring the pain from her injuries and the fact that Alphinaud very clearly needs her to stay still to work. "If only someone would marry you, then perhaps you wouldn't be stuck with me." She reached out to rustle Alphinaud's hair. "I don't blame you for being mad. If I planned on getting myself hurt anyway, I really should have accompanied you in the first place. Rather than getting Alisaie involved."

He'd knock her hand away, glaring, before standing straight. "I'm not sure what sort of  _ joke _ you think you are playing... If not for your wounds I would have sent you on your way already. Did someone put you up to this?"

She stared at him for a moment. "You really don't recognize me, do you? Perhaps you are the one who hit your head?" She stood as well, wandering over to her singular drawer in his dresser, pulling out a spare change of clothes very clearly her size. "Guess I won't be doing much adventuring until I get my chest piece fixed..." She mumbled to herself before turning to face the perplexed man standing next to his bed. "Perhaps 'Shtola will be able to see if something is wrong with you."

His eyes would widen at her casual manner- and the clothes. He'd glance around the room once more.. Things  _ were _ different.. He'd thought it part of whatever prank at first, redecoration, strange woman to take his attention from the changed details.. "....Perhaps that would be best.." He'd mutter, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And perhaps it would be best you told me who you were, where I was, and what you've done with my family.."

"Well," Zoisite leaned against the dresser, humoring him out of hopes it will remind him of who he is. She's suffered from enough head injuries to have some experience with memory loss. "I am Zoisite, your..." She squirms, "Azure Dragoon and Eikon-Slayer. You are in your own bedroom in the Rising Stones, and your sister does not typically stay here. Unless she's avoiding her responsibilities."

After a second, she quickly added, "Well, unless you mean the family thing in the abstract..."

Alphinaud frowned, standing again and walking to the mirror atop the dresser beside Zoi. He certainly still  _ looked _ like himself. And the room layout was familiar, not to mention Adelphoi still nearby. If the woman had meant harm, she would likely not have left him with his weapon. "...And whom do you think I am?"

"Alphinaud Leveilleur, you run this place." She smiled, "And the rest of Eorzea, really. Not that most realize it."

He nodded in response. "On that front you are correct.. I am indeed Alphinaud Leveilleur, and Scion of the Seventh Dawn.. Though.." He'd pause, "The only ones I know by the name of Azure Dragoon are certainly  _ not _ , primal slayers. And the ones I  _ do _ know, namely mine own wife, is most certainly  _ not _ you. Nor do I recognize you as a member of our order." Alphinaud pinched the bridge of his nose a bit.

"One of us is most certainly incorrect in their information, even if you seem to know who I am. The question is then, which of us is the wrong one?"

Relatively certain she knew the answer, Zoisite grabbed Alphinaud by the wrist and attempted to drag him towards Y'shtola's room. She would know the answer. "We could speculate, but I think talking to an expert might be a better use of our time, yeah?"

Alphinaud would attempt to protest as he was forcefully dragged. Who was this woman, thinking she could just pull him about as she pleased? He'd dig his heels into the ground a bit. "I am quite capable of walking myself, thank you."

".....At least allow me to put on some clothing before you drag me off, as well." It was then that he suddenly became woefully aware that he had  _ not _ been wearing the pajama pants he'd thought he had on.

"As long as you promise not to wander off." Zoisite let him go, allowing him to dress before leading the way down the dark hall of the Stones. She's surprised to find Y'shtola's room empty at such an early hour of the morning. The miqo'te was usually prone to sleeping in. Zoisite sighs and tries heading towards the common area, spotting her drinking tea with Krile, the one person Zoisite hoped to avoid. 

"I thought I saw your blood all over the place this morning," Krile noted, looking Zoisite up and down. "I am quite offended that you would choose to seek out Alphinaud's healing over mine."   
  
"Well, he provides some benefits that you do not." Zoisite smirked, distracted from her original reason for seeking Y'shtola out. "Right, ah. Alphinaud appears to have misplaced some memories, and I would appreciate it if you could check that he did not hit his head. Either of you." She turned to him, remembering his reaction the last time she acted without his permission. "If you don't mind, that is, Alphinaud?"

"Of course not. Though I feel my memories are intact, as far as I can tell.. I do not think I simply dreamed up the last decade of my life here in Eorzea.." He'd look expectantly between both Krile and Y'shtola as if they'd back him up.

Krile held her palm up to Alphinaud's forehead and hummed in curiosity. "You certainly don't have any injuries, but something is off." She turned to Y'shtola, who nodded before Krile even asks.

"I sense it as well, his aether is changed." Y'shtola asked Alphinaud, "What exactly is it that you remember differently from Zoisite's version of events?"   
  
Zoisite opens her mouth to answer, but the miqo'te shushes her, paying careful attention to Alphinaud.

"My aether changed? How? Have either of you heard word from Eo-" He'd give a deep sigh. "Perhaps I should just start from the beginning, and you-" He'd looked toward Zoi, "can tell me what you remember differently."

"As you know, I arrived in Eorzea with my sister just over a decade ago.. On our missive to both see, and right the wrongs of Eorzea, we came into contact with an adventurer, Eolyn. " He'd look at the group, glossing over some of their various adventures- fighting dragons, felling Garleans, the like.

"When Eolyn fell pregnant, we were married- right here in this very building- and settled down a bit, as much as one  _ can _ settle, I suppose. Things were mostly their normal business, until I awoke this morning, in a room that is clearly both mine and not, and with"  He'd gesture at Zoi, "you, noisily bleeding on the ground."    
  
Alphinaud turned to look back toward Y'shtola and Krile. "If either of you could tell me  _ what _ is going on, and why my wife has seemingly disappeared with our son, I would appreciate it, especially if either of their lives may be in harm's way from whatever has changed mine own aether.."

"Well, you've never mentioned this Eolyn person until today. I can tell you that much." Zoisite explained, "And if you were a father I'm certain you would not have kept that from me." Zoisite looked to Krile for an explanation. "It's like he's a different person entirely."

"I suspect he may be." Y'shtola agreed. "I, too, cannot recall a mention of 'Eolyn' prior to this meeting."   
  
"What does that mean for my-" Zoisite corrects herself, "Our Alphinaud?"   
  
"If this Alphinaud is alive, it would be unlikely that our Alphinaud is not. If my theory is correct, that is. Urianger's expertise may yet be necessary for uncovering this mystery. Would either of you mind if I contacted him?"   
  
Zoisite nodded, not really sure what to think about all of this. 

Alphinaud's face slowly fell with each mention of not knowing Eolyn. He shook his head. "No, of course not. If it would help return things to normal more quickly."

Y'shtola stepped away, speaking in hushed tones into her linkpearl. When she returned to the group, she seemed deep in thought.   
  
Zoisite crossed  her arms, "What did he say?"   
  
"Well, he claims he's already looking into it." Y'shtola looked even more confused than she did before she consulted Urianger.   
  
"How would he know to look into it?" Zoisite demanded, suspicious of the man who had betrayed them all at least once before.   
  
"Apparently," Y'shtola addressed Alphinaud directly, "Your sister did not recognize her children this morning..."

Alphinaud's eyes widened. "Then she too is affected?" He'd give a sigh of relief, at least he was not alone in.. whatever this was, it seemed.

"It seems so." Y'shtola frowned. "You traveled with her recently, did you not? It must be related."

"Yes! They went to Doma, for Lyse!" Zoisite chimed in, trying to be helpful.   
  
"I'll need to look into this. I wish I had more answers for you." Y’shtola apologized to Alphinaud. "Krile, I'm sure, will be happy to help however she can. Urianger is frantically searching every tome in the Scions' possession."   
  
"We will figure this out," Zoisite promises, suddenly determined. "I'll get you back to Eolyn, and your son."

* * *

The Waking Sands was nearly silent, save for the sound of Urianger's breathing as he slept peacefully.

Alisaie let out a small groan as she woke, reaching up and rubbing at her temples. It seemed that whatever had happened the previous night was leaving the remains of a headache. Luckily, the quiet of the Sands was a welcome change for once, one she hoped was from the fact that it was still early morning and not because  _ someone _ was off doing something they shouldn't.   
  
She rolled over, wrapping her arms around her husband's sleeping body, and buried her face against his neck, hoping to tease him awake with a few small kisses.

Urianger chuckled sleepily before mumbling, "Is thy adventure to thank for this unexpected exuberance?"

Alisaie would trail her fingers lightly down his side, before offering another kiss to his neck.   
  
"Mmm, it's just entirely quiet, for once," She'd whisper, "Such opportunities are few and far between these days.."

"I suppose." Urianger gently rolled to face her, an amused look on his face. "T'would be illogical for me to question my love's affection." Wrapping his own arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her jaw. "Likewise not to return it."

Alisaie grinned, tilting her head back and exposing more of her jaw and neck. She'd let her fingers continue to slink downward in their usual teasing manner. "While I must admit the silence does concern me slightly, it would be a waste to, well, let it go to waste."

"'Tis hardly a cause for concern." Urianger trailed kisses down her neck, talking against her skin, "but rather, a testament to our excellent parenting."

"Is that so?" She muses, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair instead, pressing herself closer to his lips. "It seems that even with such excellent attempts we are usually rudely awoken regardless.."

Urianger happily let Alisaie pull him into a kiss, surprised that she's the one taking the initiative for once. He allows her to take the lead, not that she ever needs permission, only interrupting her to occasionally brush a few loose hairs out of her face. He reluctantly pulls away when they're both suitably out of breath, as much as he's desperate to continue. "Less so, now that Edrianne has decided to sleep in her own bed again..."

Alisaie was used to taking the lead, in fact, she was quite surprised- happily so- for his apparent interest at so early an hour. She'd keep her arms and a leg tangled around him, panting lightly against his neck, before pulling away slightly.

"....Edrianne?" She began, "..Is another of your suitably cryptic prophecies on the horizon?" Her voice was teasing as she squeezed her leg about him a bit more tightly.

Urianger smirked." _ Prophecy _ would imply something yet to happen." Urianger grabbed Alisaie's hips and, using a bit of momentum, reoriented the two of them so that she had either leg around him, straddling his waist from above. "Considering we are now at least half a moon free of children in our bed, I would consider that accomplishment firmly in the past."

"She's slept on her own a bit longer than that, I'd think, though it doesn't stop the usual morning interruptions.." She'd rock her hips against him teasingly from her new position, suddenly aware of the annoyance of clothing between them. Sitting back a bit, she'd reach up to undo her nightshirt, grinning down at him. "I've not seen you so.. eager, as of late. Have I left you wanting for too long?"

As Urianger reached up to help her out of her clothes, he sighed, both seemingly out of a desire not to answer that question, and also out of desire more generally. "By no fault of yours. Rearing two children can be rather... exhausting."

"Two?" She'd pause, her hands placed firmly against his chest. " 'Lest you intend for us to have another, and I've made my position on that  _ quite _ clear, we have only one to handle."

Urianger raised an eyebrow. "They may have shared a womb, but our daughters are, in fact, two separate beings." After a moment, he frowned. "Not to mention, regardless of our desires, nature itself has spoken on the matter unwaveringly."

Alisaie would raise her own eyebrow in reply. "Have you been reading strange books again? I think I would clearly remember bearing  _ two _ children. While you may try to forget the experience and the horrible string of... insults I may have hurled at you during it, I quite vividly remember it all. And my vow to not experience such again."

Urianger's confusion and concern took the place of his arousal,  "For you to have mistaken..." Sitting up, he inspected her expression as closely as he is able. "Is aught amiss?"

She'd scoot back a bit, annoyed. "I think the confusion lies entirely with you. Or is this an attempt at wishful thinking and coercion for a larger family?"

Urianger narrowed his eyes and, after a moment, grasped around the nightstand for his aetherometer. When he found it, he looked at her questioningly once more. "If thou art truly mine wife, please forgive mine lack of trust." He adjusted the glasses and focused on the annoyed woman in front of him. "It appears my suspicions were not entirely unfounded. Thy aether is certainly awry, but thou lacketh the tell-tale signs of Ascian possession." Mumbling, "Not that their emissary would endorse something of the nature..."

" _ Ascians? _ " Alisaie's annoyance was growing. "What has gotten into you? Are you so desperate for another child that you'd go to such-" She grumbled, removing herself completely from him. "Are you sure you are not the one possessed? The last time you acted so strangely..."

"My lady..." He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but now he isn't so sure. "If thou should truly wish for mine proof, I would gladly give it. But the disturbance in thy aether might demand immediate attention."

She'd cross her arms, glaring at him in frustration. "And now my  _ aether _ is disturbed? If such was the case, wouldn't I at least feel it? Or be passed out, or drifting away as some sort of aetherial non-being?"

"Of that I am unsure." Urianger shook his head. "Nor how thee returneth unto our shared bed despite thy anticipated return many days yet in the future."

"Days in the future? It was only a day-trip to Gyr Abania.." Or so she thought, things did seem a bit hazy. Chewing on her lip a moment, she'd turn and climb off the bed. "I feel quite fine-let me prove it." Alisaie walked over and picked up her rapier resting against a nearby dresser. She'd hold it in her hands firmly a while, staring at it, before turning around with a frown. "....Something  _ does _ seem off.. You didn't do anything to this, did you?" Her frustration was quickly turning to concern as she looked back up at Urianger.

"Nay." Urianger glanced at the rapier. "Master Alphinaud bid thee accompany him to Doma in hopes of reasoning with those who intend to challenge the crown. Thou intended to spend a few days behind, assisting our friend in looking after her son."

Alisaie's frown deepened. "I don't recall Eolyn asking for help watching Fennie, nor do I remember any trips to Doma.. In fact, I am quite sure Alphinaud and I were to Gyr Abania, for some deal with Thavnarian traders or the like."

"Eolyn? I know not of who thee speaketh." Urianger questioned as he stood, walking towards the door. "I believe thy intent was to visit Lyse and Kaien-"

"Daddy?" Urianger isn't able to finish his thought. A small girl stood in the now-open doorway, golden-yellow eyes wide with fear. "Where is mommy?"

"Lyse and who?" She'd ask in confusion before turning to face the strange girl.

"Kaien, her son..." Urianger answered despite Edrianne wrapping her little arms around his leg.

"Daddy, who is she?" Edrianne asked, staring back at Alisaie. "Where did mommy go?"   
  
Urianger offered her a small hug. "I am trying to find out myself, Edrianne."   
  
"She's not mommy."   
  
"I cannot be certain-"He explained, though she is unconvinced.   
  
"She isn't!" The child raises her voice. She turned to Alisaie. "Who are you?"

Alisaie would set her rapier back down carefully, and reach to pull her shirt back on at the sight of the strange girl now hugging her husband's leg. The fact that they seemed so familiar with each other, and their mention of Alisaie not being  _ Alisaie _ frankly was startling. She'd sit on the bed, finally, and reply.

"I should ask the same of you."

"Our daughter." Urianger frowned. "Or mine, at the very least. One of them."

Edrianne broke away from Urianger's leg and lunged for the rapier, holding it tightly to her chest. "This is mommy's sword, and you can't have it!"   
  
" _ Edrianne _ ." Urianger's tone switched to one more stern. "Whether or not this is your mother, you do not speak to someone in that manner."   
  
Teary-eyed, Edrianne nodded, but she doesn't let go of the rapier.

Alisaie's eyes would widen slightly before she'd bite her lip once more, attempting to hold back sudden tears. Where was  _ her _ daughter? What did Urianger mean this was  _ his _ child and not theirs? She'd cross her arms a bit in an attempt to steele herself.

"...Would a change in one's aether completely rewrite their memories? Urianger.. We  _ have _ a daughter. But this is not she.. "

"I am unsure. Thy aether..." He sighed. "Mine memory recalls but one instance of similar disturbance." He followed her back to the bed, sitting next to her. "Disturbances, rather. That of the Warriors of Darkness with whom I conspired. Not quite the same, as they gave their lives to grant themselves immortality. But perhaps thou art, in fact, Alisaie, in a sense. Just not the Alisaie of this world."

"If that's the case.." She'd turn her eyes away from Edrianne to face Urianger instead. "Then why do I know you?  Or at least, I am married to a you of 'my world', as you put it."

"And wouldn't there be two of me, then?"

Urianger's lips curled into a smile. "It seems our destinies are intertwined in many worlds. As for  _ my _ Alisaie-"   
  
An annoyed groan could be heard from the doorway, another child interrupting the conversation. "Eddy, you woke me up!"   
  
Edrianne turned to face the intruder, frowning. "So what? Mommy is missing!"   
  
Erleanne, nearly identical to her sister, looked between the adults and shook her head. "Nuh-uh, she's right there." Erleanne pointed at Alisaie. Edrianne huffed in frustration.   
  
"As for  _ my _ Alisaie, I can only hope she is safe, and that she can yet be reunited with me." Urianger looked deep in thought.

Alisaie frowned again as the second child appeared. She'd uncross her arms finally, watching the two. "I hope that too, for their sakes.."

Urianger was distracted by the chime of his linkpearl, sitting on the nightstand.    
  
_ "Urianger, I have great need of your assistance." _ Y'shtola spoke hurriedly.   
  
"Aye, how can I be of service?"   
  
_ "There is something different about Alphinaud's aether." _   
  
"Alisaie's as well."   
  
_ "He also... didn't recognize Zoisite when he awoke. She's very concerned." _   
  
"I assure you I am doing my best to uncover the truth. Alisaie is quite the same, not recognizing our daughters..."   
  
_ "I understand. I will keep you updated with my findings." _   
  
Urianger looked to Alisaie when he ended the call. "Master Alphinaud appears to share thy symptoms..."

Alisaie's attention turned back to Urianger once more. "Share the symptoms? As in he's forgotten everything or he's my  _ actual _ brother?" She'd stand, looking about for suitable clothing. "If that's the case, we should be off." Finding some, she'd begin to pull them on, before reaching over and plucking the rapier-  _ her _ rapier for the time being, from Edrianne's arms and hooking it to her waist.

"Aye." Urianger turned to Edrianne, her eyes still narrowed at the Alisaie standing before them. "Girls, we're going on a trip."

Erleanne's eyes light up. "Where?"   
  
"To Mor Dhona,  _ duh _ ." Edrianne shook her head.   
  
Ignoring Alisaie's impatience, Urianger knelt down in front of both of them. "Can you get yourselves ready?"   
  
Both of them nod and disappear, leaving him alone with Alisaie. He grabbed a clean robe but suddenly felt uncomfortable undressing in front of this unfamiliar woman.

Alisaie watched them both with a hint of curiosity. "They're a bit older than our- my, own." She'd glance over, noticing Urianger's uncomfortable look. "What?"

"The twins were born just shy of two years after the fall of Zenos Yae Galvus in Ala Mhigo." Urianger scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I feel it is improper to disrobe in thy presence, regardless of thy shared likeliness with mine wife." Mumbling, "Or because of it."

"Apparently your Alisaie was much quicker to settle down.." She'd muse quietly, before crossing her arms, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "You did not seem to mind when  _ I _ was the one undressed in front of you." The smirk would widen momentarily before she'd turn and leave to give him privacy.

Urianger sighed with relief as Alisaie left him alone. Was he embarrassed? Nervous? No matter, he'd be reunited with his wife soon and this would all be but an uncomfortable memory. Changed into clean clothes, Urianger leaves their room, spotting both Alisaie and the twins waiting for him in the hallway. "To the Rising Stones then?"

Alisaie nods. "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't even make it to chapter 3 before starting with the Alisaie/Urianger (sorta) smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ - Zoisite Ruby
> 
> eheheheheehehe - FurnitureGemstone


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet.

After a short hike to Horizon in silence and even more silent teleportation to the Revenant's Toll, Alisaie finally acknowledged the child directly. The twins were always shaken after teleporting, but this girl just seemed curious and distracted by the bustle of the adventurer's outpost.

"You are awfully brave, aren't you?"

Seraphine would simply nod, smiling. "Uh huh. Just like Mommy! Can I play with Fennie?"

"Fennie?" Alisaie looked at Urianger for an explanation, even knowing that she wouldn't receive one. She found herself saying her least favorite phrase, "If your father does not object..."

Alisaie pushed ahead of her husband and supposed child, making her way to the Rising Stones by way of the Seventh Heaven. At least this of all places seemed familiar. The sight of another strange child running around notwithstanding.

Eolyn would be standing near the doorway to the Stones, arms crossed, lip half-chewed. She gave an audible sigh of relief upon seeing the three enter, standing straight again.  
  
"Thank the Twelve you're finally here. You're the last to arrive." She'd offer a smile at Seraphine, still in Urianger's arms. Small purple eyes and a shock of white hair would stare up at Alisaie, a look of apprehension behind them as Fennie clung to his mother's pant leg. 

"Since I presume you've called me here on Zoisite's behalf, you must be a new retainer." Alisaie offered a hand in greeting.

Eolyn would stare blankly at the hand, her own mouth hanging open for barely a moment, before looking to Urianger in confusion.  
  
"...Not her too? Just like Alphinaud.." Urianger would shake his head sadly.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know what manner of... strangeness.. possesses her.. But if Alphinaud is also affected, it is best we have all arrived to meet."

Relieved that her brother, too, seemed to detect that something was out of the ordinary, she cleared her throat impatiently. "Let's not waste any more time, then." Not waiting for the rest of them to join her, Alisaie pushed past and towards the Solar. If her brother were to be found anywhere, it would likely be there.

Eolyn simply shrugged at Urianger, before the two hurried after.  
  
The Solar would be filled with its usual members- the remaining few of the original Scions, along with several trusted members that had been picked up over the years. They all stood milling about expectantly as Alisaie shoved her way in, a behavior not unusual enough from her to warrant any extra attention, save for one miqo'te, a hand to her chin, curiously studying Alphinaud and humming every so often as she scowled, before turning to stare at Alisaie instead.

"Brother!" Alisaie spotted Alphinaud immediately, sighing with relief. "I would be relieved to see you if I weren't so convinced your lover is to blame for our predicament."  
  
"Eolyn seems unlikely to cause-" Alphinaud's eyes lit up. "You, predicament!"  
  
Alisaie smirked, "Don't confuse yourself now..."  
  
"So you too have noticed something amiss?" He asked, seriously, before the Warrior of Light interrupted. Eolyn would clear her throat, crossing her arms as she looked between the two.  
  
"Well.. It at least seems whatever has affected one of you has affected the both.." She'd give a soft sigh, before turning toward Y'shtola. "Have you any thoughts on the matter?" The miqo'te would simply nod again.  
  
"Hrmmm.. You were correct in assuming that there is something _off_ about Alphinaud..  While his aether is not _entirely_ different, it is seemingly slightly askew.. It is a wonder he is even standing at all, given that something likely to alter one's aether has more.. serious consequences.." She'd turn to glance at Alisaie. "And it seems Alisaie is affected as well.. ...Perhaps  due to their shared similarities?" Giving a shrug, she'd offer nothing more.

"So it is not simply in my head, then?" Alphinaud sighed in relief, though Alisaie was more difficult to placate.  
  
"You said there is something wrong with our aether?" Alisaie raised her eyebrows. "Serious consequences? Hells..." Alisaie tried to hide her panic.  
  
"Sister, it is not yet time to panic. I am sure this will all be settled soon enough." Trying to appease the likely cause of her fear, "'tis only a matter of time before you'll find yourself reunited with your daughters."

"Daughters? So you've more than one?" Eolyn did her best to try and.. say anything. She was completely lost in the matter. Alphinaud had always been the one to step forward in such cases. "Do you also not know who I am?" She'd offer a sad smile in a half-attempt to be friendly, before turning to frown in Urianger's direction again.

"Eolyn is this world's Warrior of Light, I believe," Alphinaud explained, and Alisaie chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well, I am sorry for assuming you to be a retainer, then." Alisaie offered an apologetic smile. "But yes, I have two daughters, so imagine my surprise when I awoke to a single unfamiliar one."

Eolyn smiled in response. "I _am_ this world's Warrior of Light, yes. And I understand the surprise.. I awoke to someone _not_ my husband in my arms.." She'd glance toward Alphinaud a moment, before turning to Urianger once more. He'd simply shake his head, raising a free arm into the air.  
  
"I am afraid I know not what could have caused such a thing. Perhaps it is time to scour what little knowledge I have.."

Alisaie looks up at the man who is not exactly her husband with a bit of fear. Is he going to disappear that easily? "Please, don't leave me here..." She shifts uncomfortably. "I know we only just met this morning, but I trust you." She leaves the rest of her thought unsaid, _more than I trust the rest of these strangers._  
  
Urianger would blink at Alisaie in confusion, setting down a now squirming Seraphine who'd immediately go and rush to bother Fennie. The boy would remain staring at Alisaie with apprehension a bit longer, before being dragged off by his cousin.  
  
"Have I made it a habit to do such to thee? I will have need of assistance in scouring the Scions' vast collection. Thy accompaniment would be most welcomed. Ah, but a moment." He'd reply simply in a quiet tone, offering a small smile, before turning toward Y'shtola. "If there is any idea of where I might begin, it would be most appreciated. "  The two headed just out of earshot, eagerly beginning to discuss possibilities.  
  
Eolyn would offer up another sad smile to Alisaie and Alphinaud both, crossing her arms.  
  
"Er.. So.."

Alphinaud flashed Eolyn a small smile. "I imagine your expertise as Warrior of Light will come in handy as well. That is, if you don't mind offering some of your time..."  
  
She'd perk up at that. "Oh! No, of course not. Anything I can do to help, and to get my own husband home." Eolyn would open her mouth a moment, before closing it again. "Ah.. Forgive me.. I'm just so used to you, well, Alphinaud taking the lead when a problem arises.. I've always been more of the brawn to his brain.."  
  
"I assure you, this Alphinaud is never one to shy away from a leading role." Alisaie quipped, her earlier frown replaced with a smile, nudging her brother in the side. "I think you just scared him this morning is all."  
  
Eolyn chuckled. "Well, I did not mean to startle you by drawing my bow on you.. ..And I'm sorry for acting so apprehensive.. Usually, when someone is not themselves, it has more serious implications. Though," She'd turn toward Alisaie, tilting her head a bit, "Do I look so unassuming as to be easily mistaken for a retainer?"  
  
"'Tis not that you look so unassuming, but rather Zoisite tends to employ..." Shaking her head, "intimidating, to say the least, retainers. Why a man needs a battle ax to cut wood is beyond me."  
  
Alphinaud chuckles. "But enough about us, what can you tell us about yourself, Eolyn?"  
  
"About myself?" She'd freeze up a bit, talking about herself was always hard. "Er.." She'd motion for them to sit on one of the nearby couches in the Solar, glancing a moment toward Urianger and Y'shtola- still in conversation, and now thumbing through several books from a shelf nearby, and then to the two children- both on their hands and knees around a piece of paper, scribbling away on it.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Eolyn turned back to look at them both. "From what you told me this morning, Alphinaud, it seems my path hasn't been much different than your own Warrior's."  
  
Alphinaud gladly took a seat, though Alisaie chose to stand next to the piece of furniture, studying Urianger intently. "It is not your experiences as Warrior of Light that interest me, but rather as Eolyn." Alphinaud glanced over at Fennie, hoping he's not being too obvious...  
  
Urianger seemed far too interested in whatever he was reading to notice the stare. He'd frown a moment, before reaching for another book instead.  
  
Eolyn followed Alphinaud's gaze a moment, back toward Fennie and Seraphine. "Oh, er. Did you want to know more about Fennie too?" She'd smile, "He's nearly three, by the way. And very smart for his age. Though Seraphine there is no slouch, either."  
  
Alisaie hummed a bit at the mention of Seraphine. "Of course she isn't, not with such bright parents. Assuming your Alisaie is at least somewhat comparable to me."  
  
"Three," Alphinaud chuckled to himself, having ignored his sister's comment entirely. "So you and your Alphinaud have been together for a while, then?"  
  
Eolyn smirked, glancing at Alisaie. "I see that all Alisaies are as equally proud and prone to interjection.."  She'd then turn back to Alphinaud.  
  
"We've been together from the start- nearly a decade now, practically since you, er, my Alphinaud came to Eorzea.. But we weren't romantically involved for another few years.." Eolyn leaned back against the desk behind her, smiling thoughtfully. "We got married in this very Solar. Seraphine was newly born herself, and Fennie, well.."  
  
Alphinaud raised an eyebrow, catching her insinuation. So he'd been conceived out of wedlock? "Interesting."  
  
Alisaie shrugged at Eolyn's remark, watching a bit fondly as Seraphine played with Fennie. "It's so strange, having a nephew. My girls would love to have cousins."  
  
Alphinaud sighed at that but doesn't comment.  
  
Eolyn would smile up at Alisaie. "I'd love to hear about your daughters. Are they anything like-" She'd be interrupted by both children walking up beside her, Fennie tugging hesitantly on her pant leg.  
  
"Um.. 'Phine wants a carbuncle and.." Frightened purple eyes would turn to stare at Alphinaud. "Can you, Pa-, can you?"  
  
"Please, Uncle! Please!" The silver-haired child would hop about excitedly.  
  
Alphinaud was a bit shocked by the interruption but nodded. "Do you have a preference as to which kind?"  
  
Fennie would shake his head, hiding a bit more behind Eolyn's leg. Seraphine would speak up instead.  
  
"My daddy can make an amber-" she’d light up at remembering the word, turning to proudly smile at Alisaie a moment,"amber one!"  
  
"Ah, well." Alphinaud stood and leant down before Fennie, trying to coax him out from behind his mother's leg like he would a scared couerl kitten. "Unfortunately I am not as talented as your uncle in that regard. Alisaie herself has not even replicated the amber carbuncle." He pulled out his grimoire and flipped to the page for topaz, his smallest, and determined that was what he’d have to do.  
  
After she nodded at Seraphine for her small accomplishment, Alisaie watched her brother with amusement. He'd always been awkward with children, though her daughters loved that he talked to them with the same tone and language he used with adults.  
  
When the topaz carbuncle materialized, it chitters and wiggled between Alphinaud's legs, hiding beneath him. "It is safe here, my friend. We are in no danger." The carbuncle peeked its head out curiously.  
  
Seraphine would squeal with delight, reaching out for the carbuncle. "Hello! Can I pet you carbuncle?" Fennie would watch with curiosity, his eyes obviously betraying his want to go over and see, but his body remaining firmly placed instead.  
  
The carbuncle moved forward, used to the assault of tiny hands by Alphinaud's nieces. "You need not be afraid, Fennie. Topaz is really quite harmless..."  
  
Fennie would glance up at Alphinaud. It wasn't the carbuncle he seemed afraid of. But, curiosity, and a gentle nudge from Eolyn, would get the best of him, and he'd step forward, reaching out to pet it.  
  
"Why don't you two play with the carbuncle just outside the solar? So it doesn't get in the way if you all decide to play a game of tag." Eolyn would offer, smiling down at both.  
  
The carbuncle looked up at its master curiously, and Alphinaud nodded. "Topaz would be delighted..."  
  
Alisaie chuckled at Eolyn. "At least you didn't try to distract them by handing them a weapon capable of real damage. In that respect, you are already an improvement over Zoisite..." When Alphinaud looked offended, she amended her claim. "On the babysitting front, at least."  
  
Eolyn watched as the children shuffled out, before turning toward Alisaie. "Fennie and Seraphine both know better than to touch my bow. Though once in Ishgard, I had a certain _dragoon_ suggest to hand my son Ser Aymeric's sword as a play toy- luckily Lucia is a much better minder than them both.."  
  
Urianger would let out a dissatisfied sound from the side, shutting another book and bowing his head to speak with Y'shtola further. She has a curious look on her face, hurriedly speaking in hushed tones and glancing in the direction of both Alphinaud and Alisaie every so often.

  
"It may be a problem for their entire job, then." Alisaie laughed at the mental image. Her smile turned to a frown, however, when she notices Urianger's frustration. What could they have possibly found?  
  
Eolyn is only half distracted, "Oh, so your Warrior is a dragoon?" She'd turn to face Urianger and Y'shtola now stepping over, arms crossed.  
  
"We have come up with an idea to try and figure out what happened, and what could have possibly changed your aether." Y'sholta would cross her arms, speaking further.  
  
“I have contacted Krile to meet us here, and we shall interview you both, separately - myself with Alphinaud, and Krile with Alisaie," Y'shtola would glance up at Urianger with a wary eye, "to prevent any potential bias in your answers around your, _this world's_ spouses."  
  
"That seems reasonable." Alphinaud accepted these terms, but Alisaie crossed her arms.  
  
"And exactly what will this interview entail, might I ask?"  
  
"Since both of you were supposed to be on a mission of most important, but suddenly appeared back home instead, it would entail what exactly transpired the previous day." Y'shtola would give a stern sigh. "I feel this method is best this way to prevent any already fuzzy memories from being further skewed. Not," She'd glare up at Urianger, "because I feel that someone may attempt to hide or cover for another in the event something did happen."  
  
Alisaie wanted to protest, but looked at Urianger and remembered her own husband, her daughters... "Fair enough. I will answer to the best of my ability."  
  
"Good. Krile should be here within the bell. However I can start with Alphinaud right away if you do not object."  
  
Alphinaud perked up at the mention of his name. "Of course not." He turned to his sister, "You will be alright without me for a few bells, I presume?"  
  
Alisaie nodded, hesitantly.  
  
"Is it alright if I remain? I promise not to say anything." Eolyn would smile, and Y'shtola would simply nod.  
  
"I do not object to such. The rest of you, however, should remain outside. It would be best to keep Alisaie and Alphinaud separate for the time being. I trust you understand." Snow-white eyes would stare blankly in Alisaie's direction, Y'shtola's stern look.

Alisaie glanced at her brother for a moment, nervously, hoping some of his confidence might rub off on her. He offered nothing in return, distracted by his own conversation.  
  
She looked to Urianger, though, and felt the smallest bit of reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so beyond excited writing this! - FurnitureGemstone


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie meets an unfamiliar (and very sensitive, apparently) Warrior of Light

Alisaie would do her best to try and calm two dizzy and disoriented children from their travel via aetheryte. She scowled down at them, unsure what to do- normally she'd just pick Seraphine up to comfort her, but Edrianne's earlier disapproval stopped her.   
  
"Are they always this out of sorts after travel? I didn't mean to..." She'd trail off, looking at Urianger with concern, before glancing toward the entrance of the Seventh Heaven, and her own hopeful salvation.

"Aye, 'tis why we hardly bring them along. Or take the path less direct..." Urianger offered his hand out for Edrianne, who took it eagerly. Erleanne trailed behind, kicking the gravel beneath her feet as she walked. "They will be fine if thou wanteth to hurry ahead..."

"Alright.." She'd turn, leaving them behind and make her way in, past the bar, and through the entrance to the Rising Stones, looking about. She'd give a sigh of relief when she spotted Alphinaud, and the others, though she had no clue who the strange woman was standing beside him. _Was that even her brother? Her old friends?_ Suddenly nervous, she'd hesitate at the door.   
  
Alphinaud would offer a quiet smile upon noticing Alisaie, his own face lighting up. "Alisaie!"   
  
She'd return the smile. "Brother." Before stepping forward with a bit more confidence.

Zoisite eyed Alisaie for a moment, dumbfounded that _both_ of them could have ended up so disoriented. She wondered how Urianger must be taking this.   
  
He followed Alisaie shortly after, Edrianne clinging to him for dear life, as she tended to do even in normal situations, and Erleanne bounding in as if nothing was wrong at all. Both twins spotted Zoisite and grew visibly excited, each hurrying towards her for different reasons.   
  
"Can I play with your spear?" Erleanne asked, grabbing for it before Zoisite could say no.   
  
Zoisite looked at Alisaie, narrowing her eyes. She probably wouldn't approve. Zoisite swatted tiny hands away.   
  
"That's not Uncle either..." Edrianne mumbled to Zoisite, pointing at Alphinaud.

Alisaie would watch a moment, it wasn't as if Seraphine hadn't grabbed her own rapier many a time, however, Alphinaud's eyes would go wide in shock at the mention of a child playing with a weapon. He'd glance between his sister and Zoisite a moment, before looking back at the children with a small chuckle.  
  
"It seems dear sister, that you have two to my zero in.. Wherever this may be." He'd offer a kind smile to Edrianne.

"Mine apologies if we interrupted an important discussion..." Urianger adds, feeling a bit guilty about letting the girls loose inside the Stones during such an important conversation. "Have thee any inkling as to the reason for thy presence in this world, Alphinaud?"

Alphinaud would shake his head. "I'm afraid not.. It's all sort of.. hazy? I remember leaving for Gyr Abania, I think it was.."  
  
"Right. I was heading there with you, in Eolyn's stead, if I remember right." Alisaie would chime in, "Though I did wake up with a bit of a headache this morning, and no memory of how I got there." She'd conveniently leave out the after part, giving Urianger a sidelong glance before continuing. "It's as if my mind's gone completely blank beyond that."

Urianger stuttered uncomfortably, remembering the morning. "T-Tis most strange indeed."  
  
Zoisite looked between Urianger and Alisaie and snickered. Something interesting was going on there, she was certain of it. Instead of commenting on it, she cleared her throat. "Well, hopefully having all of you in the same room will somehow solve this problem."   
  
Urianger shook his head. "If only t'were so simple." Y'shtola waved impatiently in his direction, beckoning him over to where she sat alongside Krile. "I suspect the three of us will spend many  bells pouring over our research before we discover anything of note."   
  
Zoisite jokingly pushed Urianger in the direction of the two healers."We should stop talking, then, and you should go read, or whatever it is you do." Urianger chuckled, accustomed to Zoisite's forwardness and teasing.   
  
"If the two of thee do not consider watching the girls a burden?" He’d ask the twins, the older ones.

"Of course not." Both replied in unison, before giving each other a glance and a soft smile. It wouldn't be the first time they would have been set to watching two children at once.  "Though I think the _three_ of us will do just fine." Alisaie corrected, smiling at Zoisite. "I don't believe we've met, however."

"Oh." Zoisite pressed her palm to her forehead at the realization she never introduced herself. Urianger takes that as permission and leaves with Y'shtola and Krile. Zoisite held out her hand. "I'm Zoisite."

"Nice to meet you Zoisite. Am I to assume you're the Warrior of Light here then? Rather than Eolyn.." She'd take the hand, shaking it.  
  
Alphinaud meanwhile would attempt to introduce himself to the twins, the younger ones. He knelt down, making himself eye level with both, and offered another friendly smile.

"That is one of my many titles..." Zoisite smirked.  
  
Erleanne would accept Alphinaud's introduction eagerly, throwing her arms around him. "Uncle!"   
  
Edrianne, however, remained unconvinced. Instead of smiling in return, she scowls.

Alisaie smirked in response, crossing her arms. "My, and a humble Warrior, too."  
  
Alphinaud let out a small oof from the sudden hug, reaching up to return it. He'd offer another smile to Edrianne, this time more apologetic. How did one explain to children that he both seemed their uncle and wasn't?   
  
"Forgive me, but it seems I've forgotten both your names." He'd attempt to turn it into a game,  Seraphine and Fennie always enjoyed them, though they were a bit younger than these two.

Zoisite chuckled at that. "Humble is not one of those titles."  
  
Erleanne took the bait. "My name is Erleanne." She turned to her sister, "She's Eddy."   
  
Edrianne cannot resist the urge to correct her sister, "It's Ed _rianne._ "

"I can tell." Alisaie teased, before turning to watch Alphinaud.  
  
"Erleanne and Edrianne." Alphinaud nods. "Do you prefer Eddy, however? It seems my memory is very bad.."

"She hates it." Erleanne cackled.   
  
"Shut up!" Edrianne pouted, looking to Zoisite for help.   
  
Zoisite raises both arms. "I am staying out of this."   
  
"This is wrong!" Edrianne practically begged. "This isn't mommy or uncle!" Zoisite frowned sympathetically. Edrianne had always been sensitive, and she knows the girl must be having a hard time dealing with this.

Alisaie attempted to step in but closed her mouth when Alphinaud spoke up instead.  
  
"You're right." He'd release Erleanne, and sit cross-legged on the floor instead, looking to both. "We are not your mother and uncle, even if we may look it."  He'd let out a sigh. "I am not entirely sure how to explain such, but do understand that we will try to get them back to you." Alphinaud smiled softly, "I hope we can at least become friends until then? Perhaps even work together to fix this." He did his best to appeal to them, it seemed they were old enough, or at least Edrianne aware enough, to understand.

Edrianne inhaled deeply, deciding what to think. Erleanne looked at her expectantly.

"He's telling the truth." She'd point out to Erleanne, who nodded, accepting whatever her sister's verdict was on the matter as she usually did. She held out her hand to her _not_ uncle as a peace offering.

Alphinaud smiled, shaking the hand. "Nice to meet you both, Erleanne and Edrianne. I am Alphinaud, but you may call me 'Alphy'," A name he didn't particularly care for, but he supposed it was fine enough if just these two used it, "if you'd like."

"Just like mommy is Alisaie too?" Edrianne asked, trying to make sense of things.

Alisaie nodded from her position. "The same. Though if you'd prefer to call me something else, I don't mind."

Edrianne sighed in relief. "I will call you Alisaie because that's your name and mommy is not your name. And Alphin-" She fumbles, "Alphy, because uncle is not your name?"  
  
Erleanne groaned. "Why does it matter?"   
  
Edrianne punched her sister in the arm. "Because I'm confused!"   
  
Erleanne scoffed, "You're supposed to be the _smart_ one."   
  
Zoisite interjected, "that's enough, both of you." She looked to Alisaie, "I really hope we figure out a way to get you home, and our Alisaie back, before these two end up killing each other."

"I think they'll turn out fine." Alphinaud chimed in again, "After all, Alisaie and I did not manage to do so when we were growing up. Our own children get into fights quite often, usually over food or books, or, well a number of things." He'd reach out to both girls, separating them slightly. "Why don't the three of us figure out a fun game to play, perhaps we'll all feel better then, yes?"  
  
"As much as we wanted to, sometimes. Well, I wanted to, at least." Alisaie would chuckle, before smiling down at Zoisite. "So, while Alphinaud keeps those two under control, tell me about yourself?"

"Hmm, where to begin..." Zoisite looked away thoughtfully. "I came to Eorzea at fifteen, ended up staying for a girl. But she's not really here anymore, which seems to happen to me a lot." She ends that train of thought there, not wanting to depress herself any more than she already had today. "I'm technically the Azure Dragoon..." Trying to think of any additional highlights, she suddenly remembered a big detail. "Oh, and I'm somewhat _involved_ with our Alphinaud. Not married or anything, but, you know."

"Oh?" Alisaie remarked, her brow raising in interest. She smirked a bit, glancing down at her brother, before back to Zoisite. "I hope that didn't cause any confusion this morning."

"Oh, it did." Zoisite chuckled. "But that's enough about me. Why don't you tell me why Urianger acted like you'd said something vulgar at the mention of this morning?" Before she allowed Alisaie to answer, she added. "Are you two even together in your world?"

Alisaie chose to ignore the first part of the question, answering the second instead. "We are married, and have a daughter together. Though she's a bit younger than the two here."

Zoisite giggled. "I was the only person among our order who thought they'd end up together for the longest time. Though I cannot entirely take credit for their marriage." Zoisite shook her head. "Anyway, what is your daughter like? Is she anything like the twins?"

"Mmm.." Alisaie thought a moment, "She's a bit of handful at times. I think she takes after me, sadly..  I'm afraid I don't know if she's like the twins or not, yet." She glanced over at Alphinaud again- it seemed he was currently laying on the floor, in use as a makeshift jungle gym, or perhaps a canvas if that was a pen in Erleanne's hand..   
  
"Alphinaud got lucky with the better-behaved child, though my Seraphine is much more eager to explore the world. I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before she's begging to come along on adventures."

Zoisite stiffened at the mention of Alphinaud's child. He had, in fact, mentioned as much. "Right, he has a child..."

Alisaie frowned. "Forgive me if that is a point of contention for you here.. But yes, he does. He's married to the Warrior of Light, in our world."

"What is she like? His wife?" Zoisite asked, grimly curious.

Alisaie chuckled "Frustratingly pleasant." She'd be a bit more serious as she continued. "She's, well, I suppose what you'd picture any 'savior of the world' to be. I'm sure you're not much different if you're both in the same position. Eolyn's very quiet until she gets to know you.. But always willing to do just about anything, even to her own detriment at times. And, very, very madly in love with my brother."

"That sounds perfect for him." Zoisite mused, suddenly feeling a bit emotional. Why were her eyes watering? "He's a lucky man."  
  
Edrianne stopped what she was doing, looking over at the two women, offering Zoisite the smallest bit of concern.

"Er.." Alisaie suddenly felt very awkward. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned that. It seemed things may not be as smooth-going as her own home. She was just so used to her brother and Eolyn being that sort of sickeningly sweet _perfect_ couple, and she hadn't even realized it would be different elsewhere. _Of course it would be different._ "I wonder if Urianger and the others are making any progress."

Zoisite sniffled. "Good question. Should I go check on them?" She didn’t allow Alisaie to answer, again. "I'll go check on them." She could honestly use a minute to collect herself anyway. Within moments, she'd walked away, leaving Alisaie and Alphinaud alone with the two girls.

"I think perhaps I've stuck my foot in my mouth.." Alisaie mused, before walking over to stare down at her brother and the girls. "How are you faring, down there?"

"I like not-uncle." Erleanne admitted, much to the horror of her sister.  
  
Edrianne looked at Alisaie with a confused look, perhaps trying to determine why Zoisite was so upset. She didn’t quite trust Alisaie yet, even though Alphinaud has somewhat proven himself to her.

"I believe we are faring much better down here than you are up there. Did you really find it necessary to blurt out Eolyn's feelings toward me?" He'd stare up at his sister, before sitting up. "While I cannot presume to know much, if anything, about Zoisite, from what I can gather, _her_ Alphinaud is quite cross with her often.."   
  
"Yes yes, Mister Diplomat who always says the right things at the right time. Not all of us can be so gifted as yourself."   
  
"I did not mean it in that way, and you know it." Alisaie sighed.   
  
"I know. Perhaps I'm just feeling a bit homesick. The sarcasm just rolls off the tongue easier then."

Zoisite returned, a frown on her face for a completely different reason. "Each of them have their own leads, but no real theories or solutions just yet."

Both Alisaie and Alphinaud looked over toward Zoisite. "...And what leads are those?" Alphinaud stood once more, brushing himself off.

"Urianger, of course, suspects Ascian involvement. Y'Shtola-" She went quiet suddenly, a bit wobbly on her feet. After blinking a few times, she tried to continue. "She thinks-" unable to cope with the sudden piercing headache she collapsed to her knees. Before she could finish her sentence, she fell unconscious, suddenly finding herself not where she expected.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth is revealed.

“So, starting with yesterday morning, what is the first event you remember?” Y’shtola leaned forward, studying Alphinaud curiously.

\--

_ Alphinaud remembered saying goodbye to Zoisite, kissing away the pout on her lips when he insisted for the fifteenth time that morning that she absolutely could not come along. _

_ “I’m not changing my mind.” He reminded her, a stern look as he pulled away. “My sister is perfectly capable of defending me on a relatively straightforward negotiation.” _

_ “Lyse seemed pretty worried…” Zoisite protested. Alphinaud shrugged. _

_ “Lyse is paranoid. That anyone would attack a child with no claim to the throne is absurd.” _

\--

“Are you to tell me Lyse has a child?” Y’shtola asked, and Alphinaud simply nodded. She hummed in her usual manner, before nodding for him to continue.

\--

_ “Yes, but there are benefits to bringing me along regardless.” Zoisite pulled Alphinaud in closer by his collar, making him lean forward. “Like, say, the fact that I am the Warrior of Light and people better listen to me or I will stab them from midair.” _

_ “Hmm.” Alphinaud smirks. “Something tells me that is not the best approach. Especially since, if you were to attempt to stab anyone, you would likely bleed all over them and lose a good amount of your clout.” _

_ Zoisite rolled her eyes. “I suppose. Allow me to try another approach.” Zoisite pulled Alphinaud even closer, kissing her way towards his left ear. “I may not be useful to you in public, but in private-” _

_ Alphinaud sighed and pushed her away. “You need to rest. Besides, anything I would desire to do with you in private would but exacerbate your injuries.” _

_ “Can we leave? Please?” Alisaie interrupted, thoroughly disturbed by this flirting display. In the middle of the Rising Stones of all places. _

_ “I may have gotten a bit carried away,” Alphinaud admitted as he turned away from Zoisite. _

_ “A bit.” Alisaie scrunched up her nose in displeasure as she followed her brother out of the Rising Stones. _

\--

“As much as your brother’s flirting amuses me, what else can you recall?” Krile crossed her arms.

\--

_ After materializing in front of the Aetheryte in the former Doman Enclave, Alphinaud immediately set upon his course to Kienkan, within which he would be meeting with a cousin of Hien’s. _

_ Alisaie’s eyes lit up at the sight of Kaien, now a toddler. Lyse watched nervously as he waddled around her, between her not-husband and the angry looking Doman man sitting impatiently before them. _

_ “My apologies for our lateness. Zoisite was rather persistent in trying to join us. It took me quite some time to convince her otherwise.” Alphinaud breaks the tense silence with an amused smile on his face. Lyse noticeably relaxed at that, as she often did in the presence of her friends. _

_ The Doman man narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. “If I had known the Warrior of Light would not be in attendance…” _

_ “I assure you, I fully represent the interests of both her and our order,” Alphinaud reassured him, but he still bristled. _

_ “The same order that invited a foreigner to our nation, allowed her to seduce our King, and give birth to an illegitimate prince?” _

_ Alisaie glanced briefly at Lyse, who had already balled up her fist. Alisaie made a very subtle step towards the pugilist, but Lyse seemed to calm down, holding her son to her chest instead. _

\--

“And you mean to tell me that Hien of all people is his father?” Y’shtola, still distracted by this detail, caused Alphinaud to sigh with annoyance.

“Yes.”

\--

_ “As doubtless you are already aware,” Alphinaud started. “Kaien, as his mother is not married to Hien, has no legitimate claim to the throne and therefore your reasons for outrage are completely unfounded.” _

_ “All it takes is a quick marriage to legitimize that half-breed.” _

_ “Alright, listen here-” Lyse started, lifting Kaien out of her lap and standing in a combat-ready position. _

_ “Lyse.” Hien raised his hand, and she reluctantly lowered her hands. _

_ “See, their kind is only capable of resorting to violence to solve their problems.” _

_ “You act as if we didn’t take back this country by force!” Lyse added, earning another glare from Hien. _

_ “Is there any way we can reassure you that this child will not be seeking power in the future?” _

_ “Either put him down, or Hien can surrender the crown to me.” Both twins widen their eyes at this. _

_ Alphinaud scoffed. “You cannot be serious-” _

_ “I will consider the latter.” Hien interrupted. Alphinaud immediately shook his head. _

_ “I believe we should discuss this in private.” _

_ “I’m sure you would, friend.” Hien dismissed Alphinaud’s protest and turned back to his cousin. “This would deter you from harassing my son and his mother?” _

_ For the last time, Alphinaud voiced his objections. “Hien, this is absurd-” _

_ “That is for me to decide. I think we’ve spoken enough for today.” _

_ Shocked, Alphinaud nodded. Behind him, Alisaie was clearly trying to calm down the livid highlander. _

_ As the unfamiliar Doman man left with Hien, he glared at Alphinaud. _

\--

“And what, Hien just gives up his birthright that easily?”

“Actually, I don’t recall…” Alisaie admitted, trying to remember what happened after that point.

\--

_ “That could have gone better.” Alphinaud paced around the spare room in the castle as Alisaie sat and watched. _

_ “I’m not sure what you expected from a Garlean sympathizer.” Alisaie shrugged. Alphinaud stepped back in surprise. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Do I know something that you do not, dear brother?” Alisaie grinned. “Knowing Hien’s cousin held a position of relative power in the royal family, Zenos saw him as a potential bridge between the people of Doma and the governors sent from Garlemald.” _

_ “So what, all of his talk of Kaien’s race-” _

_ “A ploy to convince Hien that his son is in danger, causing him to give up the throne without a fight.” Alphinaud raised his eyebrow at his sister, surprised by her knowledge of Doman politics. _

_ “You could have mentioned this earlier.” _

_ “I thought you knew.” Alisaie’s smug look disappeared as she started glancing around frantically. “Do you hear that?” _

_ “Hear what?” Alphinaud stopped walking as the two sat in silence, the sound of ticking clearly audible from somewhere unknown. _

_ “I do believe this room may be rigged with explosives.” Alisaie poorly hides her fear with a scowl. She starts to tear the room apart, looking under furniture. Alphinaud, meanwhile, tries to pry open the window or the door, both of which appear to be blocked in some way. _

_ Alphinaud collapses onto his knees, giving up. _

_ “We still have time!” Alisaie reminded him, kicking him not-so-gently in the side. “We could teleport out of here-” _

_ The distance between beeps from the still hidden explosives grows shorter, and Alphinaud shakes his head. “Not enough time.” _

_ Alisaie remembers one way that they are sure to escape, a method which almost always has severely debilitating side effects, including death. But at least it would get them out of there, quickly. _

\--

“Oh.” Alisaie interrupted herself, the realization dawning on her.

\--

Y’shtola winced as Alphinaud reached the conclusion of his tale.

“And then Alisaie apologized, and everything went black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Oops -FurnitureGemstone


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more clarity as to what happened in Gyr Abania...

Zoisite opened her eyes and looked around. The room was familiar enough, one of many in the Rising Stones. She glanced up again when an unfamiliar voice caught her attention.

_ “I’m sorry I can’t come along.. I’ve been called to La Noscea to deal with yet another incident with the Kobolds. There’s fear they’re intending to summon Titan again..” A red-haired highlander offered a sad smile to Alphinaud from behind purple eyes, before leaning to kiss him lightly. She’d turn back around, finishing packing up various objects.  _

_ “The Warrior of Light goes where she is needed most. Your skills are better put to use stopping a primal than they are listening to the idle chatter of trading companies.” Alphinaud huffed a bit in annoyance. Reduced to dealing with merchants- if not for Lyse’s insistence that this was too important to pass up, he would have turned down such dealings altogether. “Besides, Alisaie will be with me should anything happen, which I do not foresee.” _

_ Alphinaud watched Eolyn pack a bit longer, before standing straight and grabbing his own items. “This shouldn’t take more than a day or two at the most, anyway. I’ll be back home in no time.” He leaned in to offer another kiss. _

_ “Mmm, and mine will hopefully take even less time.” Eolyn paused, “I should go make sure F’lhaminn is OK to watch Fennie for that long.. You,” She smiled up at Alphinaud once more, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug before peppering him with a few more kisses. “Take care, my friend, and give my hellos to Alisaie.” Eolyn finally released him, before heading out herself. _

* * *

Everything went hazy, before coming together once more.

_ The dusty red cliffs of Gyr Abania were a vivid change from the gloom and dark glow of Mor Dhona. Alisaie was already waiting by the aetheryte at Porta Praetoria- High Bank as it had recently been renamed in an effort to remove all remnants of Garlean occupation, arms crossed and the usual slightly annoyed look playing across her face. She gave a small wave, before stepping up beside Alphinaud. _

_ “Pray tell me again why you needed my assistance? Wouldn’t one of the local guards have been enough for a simple trade deal?” _

_ “It’s simply a precaution, sister. You can think of it as a chance for us to catch up, instead.” Alphinaud offered an apologetic smile. Alisaie shrugged, returning the smile with one of her own. _

_ They soon met up with what appeared to be two Thavnarian hyur men, dressed in the usual airy and bright clothing representing their island country. A third man, a muscular highlander, and likely the representative for Gyr Abania stood beside, arms crossed, a perpetual scowl etching his face. _

_ The talks were mostly uneventful, mentioning of contracts for salt traded in exchange for various sundry goods, and some minor bickering over the costs of those goods. Alphinaud and Alisaie both welcomed the sudden change in topic when it was suggested they visit one of the cliffs overlooking the saltery as part of a tour. _

_ It felt good to stretch his arms and legs as Alphinaud overlooked the various cliffs dropping steeply into the salty water below. While he may have balked at the sight years previous, especially at the deceptively deep water below, it felt good to just be out and about. How long had he been holed up in the Rising Stones as of late? Not that he minded, paperwork was a necessary part of protecting the realm, but this, this was freeing for the time being. Alisaie seemed of a similar mind, giving a small yawn as she stretched and looked about. _

_ “It is quite the sight, is it not, Master Leveilleur,” the sudden voice from behind was heavily accented, startling Alphinaud from his thoughts. “‘tis a shame, that Garlemald could not keep its fingers entwined in it. A loss for Thavnair as well.” Alphinaud raised a brow in curiosity. _

_ A suddenly panicked shout from Alisaie and the sight of her grabbing her rapier out of the corner of his eye caused Alphinaud to turn around. The second Thavnarian man stood in front of them both, bloodied knife in hand, and the body of the Gyr Abanian representative at his feet. Alphinaud quickly pulled his grimoire from his side, flipping it open. _

_ “What is the meaning of this?” Alphinaud spouted the words out in frustration. While it was true that Thavnair had enjoyed a more than prosperous time with Garlemald in control, fighting amongst its citizens over their loss had mostly died down in recent years. And yet, not all had, it seemed. _

_ “Do you intend to fight us?” The man snarled out in reply, watching as Alisaie gripped at her rapier, eyes narrowed in disgust. “Perhaps you would have won if the odds were on your side. It is a shame Eorzea will lose its lovely commander, but a pity his dear Warrior of Light did not come along.”  _

_ Several more faces appeared from the nearby cliffs, weapons drawn, closing in on their group. Alphinaud gave a sidelong glance toward Alisaie, his own nose wrinkling in disgust.  _

_ “While I do not doubt your skills, Alisaie, I feel it is in our best interest to run.” With a nod, both turned tail, running along the side of the cliff, looking for a way to escape and make their way back to the safety of civilization. _

_ Alphinaud silently cursed the Twelve as he ran, reaching up to tap at his linkpearl. He let out another frustrated growl as he was met with only annoying hissing static, before ripping it from his ear completely.  _ **_Of course it’s jammed, this seems to be no ordinary ambush.._ **

_ No matter where they ran, both were faced with yet another group of strange men, weapons drawn, blocking them against the jagged edge of the cliffs to their backs. Rapier and grimoire both seemed to make barely a dent in the ever-growing throng of men, pushing them closer and closer to the cliff’s edge. _

_ “I hope you have an idea how to get out of this,” Alisaie growled the words out, panting as she raised her rapier once more, taking another step back dangerously close to the cliff’s sheer drop. A few of the men snarled, eyes narrowed and faces painted with grins as they encircled their prey, closing in. _

_ Alphinaud thought for a moment, the only moments they had left to spare. A teleportation spell would be far too slow in allowing them to escape, they’d be skewered easily before it finished, and- he glanced down at the drop behind them- jumping off the cliff itself would surely lead to their being splattered upon the ground far below. A carbuncle may be able to hold the men off for a time, but with their sheer numbers, it would quickly be overwhelmed. Alisaie wouldn’t last much longer, her haggard look and loosening grip on her rapier gave away her exhaustion. _

_ Alisaie let out a frustrated cry, slashing at one of the men who moved closer, her own footing beginning to falter as she narrowly avoided slipping off, wobbling perilously. It was then, he had a foolish idea- _

_ “I have one idea, but I fear it is a terrible one.” _

_ “Anything is better than our certain deaths, brother. Any time now would be great, lest you prefer to be skewered instead!” Alisaie let out another grunt as she lunged forward once more, slashing again in futile hope. _

_ Alphinaud dropped his grimoire and closed his eyes, beginning to chant. A spell he had learned once, from a book buried deep within Sharlayan’s libraries. A book labeled “forbidden magics”, and within it a spell he had seen the consequences of once before. A spell he had been warned not to use, many times. But, it seemed, their quick escape and only the potential for mishap far outweighed their certain death if they remained here any longer. He could only hope that he remembered the correct words from so long ago. _

_ A flash of blue light, humming loudly with energy and drowning out the shouts of the various men closing in, enveloped them both for only a moment, before they and a section of the cliff itself disappeared into an explosion of light and aether, knocking several of their pursuers back. The rest could only look on in confusion at the bits of crumbling rock that remained. _

_“Forgive me, Eolyn, if this does not work. And forgive me, everyone else, too.”_ _Alphinaud whispered the words to himself, sighing as everything went suddenly black and his thoughts were no more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no..." - FurnitureGemstone


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even if things seem different, they too are the same.

"Alisaie did  _ what _ ?" Both Eolyn and Y'shtola chimed in unison. From the other room, similar shocked expressions could be heard.   
  
"'Tis a wonder you survived at all...." Y'shtola immediately frowned, hand to her chin.    
  
"It's better than being blown to pieces at the least.." Eolyn sighed, shrugging her arms. "Though it is lucky you ended up here and not stuck in the Lifestream. And still able to use aether it seems." She thought about the carbuncle still being harassed by the two children just outside.

Alphinaud sighed. "From what I know of flow spells, there are likely side effects we are still yet to find." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I would much rather be here than dead. As loathe as I am to admit it, I owe Alisaie my life."

"True... A risky spell, for risky times.. I have need to speak with Krile on this and its possibilities." Y'shtola would say no more, standing and giving a nod to both, before making her way out of the solar. Eolyn offered a small smile to Alphinaud in consolation.   
  
"Should we go see how your sister is doing?"

"Of course. I do wonder if she was able to recall as much as I have." Alphinaud followed Y'shtola out, holding the door open for Eolyn. Eolyn gave another smile and nod, following them both.    
  
Y'shtola and Krile quickly settled into deep discussion in a corner of the room, oblivious to everyone around them once more. On the other side, both children were busy showing Urianger whatever object they'd found on the ground. He leaned over in interest, despite the scowl still on his face, to study whatever it was.

Alisaie noticed her brother's entrance at once, a concerned frown on her face. She started to apologize before he could even get a word in. "Brother! I shouldn't have-"   
  
Alphinaud shook his head with a faint smile. "If it were not for your quick thinking, neither of us would be alive." She visibly relaxed. "No need to apologize."   
  
Alisaie looked over at the children and her not-husband, finding herself concerned about their parents. "So what happened to this world's Alisaie and Alphinaud?"

"That's a question I've yet to answer myself. I tried both of their linkpearls while everyone was getting ready for interviews, and nothing. I've a means to travel to Gyr Abania myself in the hopes I can find them somewhere.. ..Or find out what happened." Eolyn crossed her arms, looking suddenly sad. She turned away to watch both children playing instead.

"I would be happy to accompany you, Eolyn," Alisaie suggested, glancing briefly at Urianger. "I would like to do some research beforehand, however. I would hate to waste a trip by showing up unprepared." She offered Eolyn a reassuring smile. "And it may give your husband time to return on his own."   
  
Alphinaud nodded absent-mindedly, distracted by watching Seraphine and Fennie play. Both children seemed to squabble about something, before Urianger picked up a now fussing Seraphine in his arms, heading over to the group. Fennie followed behind, before clinging to his mother's leg once more.   
  
"It seems it is time to return to the Sands posthaste. Seraphine grows tired.." He frowned as she squirmed in his arms, before settling in to rest her head against his chest. "Thy events warrant my return anyhow. Perhaps the answer to thy arrival here can be found with some careful research.."    
  
Eolyn nodded in agreement. "Alisaie suggested the very same thing." She'd turn to Alisaie. "And if you'd like to accompany me, I'd appreciate the help immensely. Now to see if F'lhaminn can watch Fennie awhile.."

"I can watch Fennie." Alphinaud suggested, earning an amused eyebrow raise from Alisaie.   
  
"Are you quite sure about that, dear brother?" Alisaie chuckled. "I do recall the last time you watched the twins-"   
  
Alphinaud shushed his sister. "I am perfectly capable of watching a  _ child _ ."

Eolyn's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose that on you..." She was interrupted by the small child tugging on her pant leg instead. Bending down, Fennie climbed into her arms, before whispering something and turning to stare at Alphinaud. Eolyn stood straight again, chuckling.   
  
"It seems you have been picked as suitable after all... If you summon more carbuncles, that is."

"I believe I can oblige." Alphinaud smiled at the small boy. Alisaie rolled her eyes but smirked.    
  
"We should away, then, Urianger." She turned to her not-husband. "We have a lot of work to do."

"As do we. We'll meet up here on the morrow, then?" Eolyn smiled at both once more. "Alphinaud and I can work out the logistics of child-watching and prepare here.."   
  
Urianger simply nodded before turning to Alisaie as well. "Indeed. Let's be off." He'd give a small half-smile from behind his hood, readjusting Seraphine in his arms before heading out. After a long stare, Alisaie waved goodbye to her brother. He would be perfectly safe here; she had no reason to be concerned. She followed Urianger and Seraphine out, leaving Alphinaud behind.

\--

Upon their arrival, Seraphine was promptly placed in bed, before Urianger began to gather various tomes throughout the Sands, humming and thinking on each before adding it to the pile. He was now sat behind a desk, quill in hand, several books open to various pages as he seemed to concentrate more on his work than acknowledge Alisaie for the time being.

Alisaie watched as Urianger gathered his materials, a bit disappointed in his inefficiency. She supposed her Urianger would have been equally disorganized, insisting that he was perfectly capable of finding what he needed amongst his very particular chaos. She chuckled a bit before looking through his pile of books, finding a few close to the bottom of the stack and grabbing them for her own work. Sitting down across from him, she jotted down notes as she read, occasionally muttering observations to herself under her breath.

Urianger paused a moment to watch her, an amused grin playing across his face.

Noticing the feeling of eyes on her, Alisaie paused as well, leaving her thumb on the page where she left off. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Are you prone to disorganizing thy own husband's books? I had  _ meant _ to read what you holdeth in thy hands next." He grinned wider, a strange sight behind the goggles and hood. "That, and rarely do I find myself with a companion in such endeavors.."

" _ Disorganizing _ ," Alisaie snorted. "Left to your own devices, I'm sure the two of you would rather keep the Sands in total chaos." A bit confused at his last statement, "Does your Alisaie not... read? This is how my husband and I spend a rather large percentage of our time."

Urianger paused a moment. "She does indeed read. However, she is more prone to... Not remaining long at the Sands when other adventures hold more interest."

Alisaie hummed at that. "Even with a child? I have drastically cut back on my adventuring since the arrival of my daughters. Now that they are getting a bit older, though, it is difficult to tell what my future may hold." Smiling sadly at Urianger, "It must be lonely here, with your wife so often gone..."

Urianger chuckled. "She is not usually gone more than a few days at most.  Seraphine is more than enough company in such times." He paused again, shutting the book in front of him and sitting back. "We each have our own interests, and thus encourage each to pursue such. I do not hold her in any lower regard."

"Ah, I did not mean to imply such. Just..." She chuckled. "If I leave my husband alone for more than a day, he pouts like a child. I suppose he has gotten used to my presence, however."

"Perhaps he has." Urianger thought a moment, before speaking again, "Any differences between thy world and mine may be of use..." A subtle ask for her to tell about herself some more.

Emboldened by Urianger's curiosity, Alisaie closed the book for good, sliding it forward on the table and leaning in. "As a true daughter of Sharlayan," Alisaie draws out the last word for emphasis. "I've spent the last five summers authoring a few tomes of my own." Contrasting herself with this world's Alisaie, "My research finds me out in the field less often than I'd like, barring the occasional day trip. The whole Doma business is the most excitement I've had in years. I envy your Alisaie for that."

"You have?" Urianger tried to hide his surprise, busying himself with tidying up a few books instead. "While I am unsure if such adventuring is worthy of envy.. Perhaps now that thy children are older, thy itch to get out more often can be scratched.."

"On my father's suggestion. I would not have chosen the life of a documentarian for myself, but it fits my lifestyle well, and the needs of the realm even more so. I do appreciate being able to spend time with my daughters, even if it means less time adventuring." She explained, a bit embarrassed by his surprise. "The grass is always greener, I suppose. My husband and I started our family rather young. I wonder if we had waited a tad longer, iif this world's Alisaie and I would be more alike. Or my husband more like you."

"'Twas only a few years difference.. But perhaps.." He'd muse a bit more. "I can only wonder if mine Alisaie feels the same.."

"I cannot help but wonder," Alisaie bit her lip, feeling a bit strange for asking this, but it had been bothering her as long as she’d been in this world. "Do you  _ always _ speak so formally? Or do you do so because I am unfamiliar to you?"

Urianger blinked in confusion. "...This has always been mine manner of speaking? Does your Urianger not speak similarly?"

"He once did." Alisaie smiled. "Before our daughters were born..." Wanting to clarify, "'twas not a question meant to offend. If anything, his peculiar manner of speaking was one of the many things I found so endearing about him in the first place."

"I see.." He turned away a bit, hiding his face behind his hood, before standing and walking over to a table with various instruments on it.

Alisaie watched Urianger curiously, a bit amused by his sudden disinterest in their conversation. "Have you had a great epiphany?"

"U-uh. Yes. Perhaps." He'd stutter, running his hands over a few instruments instead. "While it is still not known if mine wife and Alphinaud are missing, or have undergone similar mishap to thine own plight.." He'd pick up an aetherometer, examining it a bit. "Perhaps it best you were equipped with the appropriate tools on your adventure-in case you have need."

"An aetherometer, that makes perfect sense. If your Alisaie and Alphinaud also performed a flow spell, they would leave a trail behind." Alisaie stood and stepped up next to him. "Though I sincerely hope that is not the case."

"Nor do I..." He'd hand over the aetherometer, emotionless from behind his goggles.

Alisaie would stand awkwardly for a moment, holding the device in silence. Finally accepting her inability to read Urianger, she spoke. "I believe in our ability to bring the two of them home, and to return my brother and me to our world." She shifted uncomfortably. "But, in the meantime, I hope you do not find my company too objectionable..."

Urianger blinked back from whatever thought he'd had. "Not at all. I find thy presence strangely comforting.. Seraphine seems to feel the same." He'd stand there awkwardly a moment as well, unsure of what to do or say next.

A warm feeling spread through Alisaie, one she'd hoped had not culminated in a blush. "I find your presence comforting as well." Suddenly finding it difficult to maintain eye contact, she looked down at the aetherometer. "I-" she shakes her head. "Do you mind if I borrow a few of these books for the night? I suspect I won't be doing much sleeping with the anticipation of my journey with the Warrior of Light rapidly approaching."

"By all means." He'd pause a moment, "...Would you prefer to stay in thy room? I can find suitable accommodations in one of the empty ones.."

"It isn't really  _ my _ room, is it?" Alisaie smiled sadly. "I will find something. I can hardly ask you to disrupt your daily life for my comfort."

"If you insist.." The sudden crying of a child a few rooms over pulled his attention away. "But a moment.." He'd wander off, soon returning with Seraphine in his arms, sleepily clutching his chest.    
  
"It seems there will be little sleep for us both if you would like company a few bells longer." Urianger offered a small smile.

Alisaie, already having settled back into her seat with a book, looked up at the two of them and nodded. "Of course." She metaphorically buried herself in her book, hoping the dry, centuries-old explanation of the aetheric sea would be unpleasant enough to force some of the unexpected fondness in her chest to dissipate.

Urianger would take his own seat across from her, setting Seraphine in his lap. He'd look down at the child with a smile as she smiled back up at him. "Mine assistant is sure to help in research.." He'd hand her a small quill and piece of parchment, before busying himself with his own work again. Happily, she'd begin scribbling away.

For Alisaie, it was almost familiar. She and her husband had spent more than one night like this, under less dire circumstances of course, but with one or both of the twins 'helping' either of them with their tasks. The sight of young Seraphine happily scribbling on her parchment made Alisaie a tad nostalgic for the twins' younger years, when they were perfectly content just imitating the adults rather than fighting with each other. She grinned at the young girl, "Your help would be much appreciated, Lady Seraphine."

"I'm not a lady mommy! I'm a assistant!" She'd giggle, holding up the scribbles.

"One can be both..." Alisaie would lean in close to study the scribbles, nodding at their insightfulness. "These findings are quite surprising." With a grin, "Pending further analysis, I believe we might have solved our mystery..."

"Oh?" Urianger would muse, not looking up from his own work.

"Yes, it seems our assistant may be the best in the realm. Unsurprising, considering her brilliant father." Alisaie smiled in the direction of Urianger, seemingly not paying much attention.

Seraphine would gently slip the piece of paper ontop of Urianger's opened book. "See?" He'd pause, taking a moment to pick up the paper, studying it closely without word. Alisaie watched the two of them from behind her own book, finding them both quite adorable.

Seraphine would wait patiently for a response. It was a few moments more before Urianger finally spoke. "Mmm. Indeed the most important of findings, one which should be looked into further.." He'd hand the paper back over, before glancing at Alisaie from the corner of his eye.

Alisaie would accidentally catch his glance, still grinning in amusement at the two of them. A bit embarrassed, she'd nod and hide her face as much as possible in her book. Urianger cleared his throat, before returning back to his own.

Not able to focus with the child in the room, Alisaie set her book down once she'd recovered from her embarrassment. "So, Seraphine, did you have a good time with your cousin today?"

"Yes! But Fennie petted the carbuncle more.." She'd pout at Alisaie.

Alisaie pouted back. "I am sure if you asked, my brother would be happy to summon one just for you." Theoretically, she could summon one as well, but she did not know whether or not this world's Alisaie had made her Arcanima skills known to Seraphine just yet. "Or your father, for that matter."

"Maybe.. Then Fennie wouldn't petted it.." She'd wiggle about in Urianger's lap, thinking on it.

"She's quite the competitive one." Alisaie mused to Urianger.

"Being only a few moons apart, they act as siblings at times." He'd respond, not looking up from his book.

The thought of having a child at around the same time as her brother made her chuckle a bit. "I am sure both your Alisaie and your Alphinaud were  _ thrilled _ about that," She noted, sarcastically.

Urianger let out a small laugh. "I believe mine Alisaie accused Alphinaud of attempting to steal all her achievements."

"I could see that." Alisaie smirked. "Alisaie still ended up with the better lot, if you ask me."

"Do not say such in front of Eolyn on the morrow." He'd warn lightheartedly.

"If it were my Warrior of Light, I would say as much with no hesitation... though I historically do not have the best record with arrows..." Alisaie joked.

"Eolyn and mine Alisaie are close, in this world. She would be unlikely to skewer thee with poisoned arrows. But-she is also proud of her family, and quite in love with her Alphinaud."

"It seems he's managed to charm the Warrior of Light in all worlds, inexplicably."

"Mmm. His charms are not unalike his sister's."

Alisaie coughed, her earlier blush returning. "As much as I dislike being compared to my brother, I will try to take that as a compliment rather than an insult."

Urianger scoffed. "It was a compliment, an observation that all Alisaies seem capable of charming all.." He'd trail off. "Perhaps it best our research continued, instead."

"Perhaps." She'd bite her lip, trying to hide the smile desperately wanting to reveal itself. A bit resigned, Alisaie re-opened her book and sighed. She had answers to find and only so much time to find them. Unfortunately, thanks to the very intriguing man with whom she was sharing the room, it would require an unusual amount of willpower...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion.

Zoisite sat in Alphinaud's bed, finishing her retelling of what she'd seen. "And then you cast a flow spell and disappeared, and then I woke up here. How did I wake up here, exactly? Weren't we in the Solar?"

Urianger rubbed at his eyes beneath his goggles and ignored Zoisite's second question."T'would explain the disruption in thy aether." He looked between Alphinaud and Alisaie. "But reveals naught as to the whereabouts of _our_ Alphinaud and Alisaie."   
  
"Right." Zoisite sighed.

Alphinaud sat in a chair beside the bed, still looking a bit pale and worried from Zoisite's earlier 'episode'. While he was more than used to Eolyn's staring off into space moments, he'd never actually had her pass completely out on him, or onto him. He sat up straight again after listening intently a while. Alisaie, meanwhile, remained leaning up against a nearby wall, arms crossed and frowning as she listened.  
  
"Right..  It explains our disappearance, but not that of your own 'Alphinaud and Alisaie.'." He'd pause a moment, "You said they were bound for Doma, yes? Perhaps then it's best we seek answers there instead."  Alphinaud thought a moment longer.   
  
Alisaie turned to Urianger, "You mentioned to me earlier that Lyse had a child.. yes? And was in Doma now? Perhaps she'd know more about what happened?"

"She does! Kaien. He is the reason the two of you-" She shook her head, correcting herself, "They, went to Doma in the first place. I'll give her a call."  
  
Zoisite stood, not entirely steady on her feet yet. The echo had a tendency to render her unconscious more often than not, lately. Not leaving the room, she held her hand up to her ear.   
  
_"Zoisite! I was hoping you'd contact me. I was about to call and check that Alphinaud made it home okay."_   
  
"Did he not say goodbye before he left?"   
  
_"There was an explosion at Kienkan... I assumed he fled in the chaos. Since we didn't find any bodies."_   
  
Zoisite glanced at not-Alphinaud and nodded, not that Lyse would know. She didn't want to worry Lyse any more than she already was. "You and Kaien are safe?"   
  
_"About that."_ Lyse sighed. _"In exchange for our son's safety, I'm being asked to leave Doma for the time being. I would return home to Ala Mhigo, but now that someone is clearly targeting Hien, I was going to ask if I could stay at the Sands."_   
  
Zoisite turned to Alisaie, "Did you hear any of that? Lyse is wondering if it would be alright if she and Kaien stayed at the Sands."   
  
_"-is she with you?"_   
  
"Yes, hold on." Zoisite stared at Alisaie expectantly.

Alisaie blinked, uncrossing her arms and standing straight. "Ah- yes, absolutely. But.." She'd glance in Urianger's direction. "If that's alright with you, of course.." She'd glance back at Zoisite with a worried look.

Urianger nodded, turning back to Zoisite with equal concern.  
  
"They have no problem with it. But can you elaborate? What exactly is going on?" Zoisite walked just outside of earshot and paused for a moment. "Giving up the throne? What? And Alphinaud couldn't do anything about it?" Zoisite stared at Alphinaud curiously. "Mhm. It may not be too late to salvage this yet, Lyse. I will give you a call when we've decided on a plan." A sad smile. "Stay safe."   
  
Zoisite returned to the group, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Did Lyse elaborate on what is going on? If she's fleeing back to Eorzea, things must be looking dire.." Alphinaud frowned at Zoisite a moment, before bending his head in thought once more. Alisaie squirmed in her spot.  
  
"While I don't mind Lyse and her child coming to stay at the Sands. ...Am I supposed to tell her what's happened here? With us?"

"Probably not," Zoisite responded to Alisaie. "She seemed terrified on the phone. Adding two of her friends going missing to the mix would probably not end well."  
  
"Aye, I too would advise against it. Considering the fondness she and mine wife share, any hopes for diplomacy in the Far East would be hastily undone." Urianger interjected, curious if this Alisaie and her Lyse were equally close.   
  
"One of Hien's distant relatives is threatening his son in exchange for the throne. Apparently, our Alphinaud tried to reason with him, but Hien didn’t listen. I have a theory, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up..."

"I'm in agreement on not alerting anyone we don't have to as to _our_ situation." Alphinaud's eyes trailed over to his sister. "I am sure you can do an adequate job pretending to be your counterpart."   
  
Alisaie shrugged, "It's not me I'm worried about giving it away.." She'd think a moment about Edrianne and her mistrust, giving Urianger another worried glance. Alphinaud quirked his brow at his sister's worry but said nothing, turning back toward Zoisite.   
  
"And what is your theory?"

"I think Hien dismissed our Alphinaud because he assumed Alphinaud didn't understand the gravity of the situation. But you," Zoisite turned to Alphinaud, "are a father as well. You might see this whole thing in a way our Alphinaud couldn't. Maybe that's why you're _here_."

Alphinaud frowned, remaining quiet a moment before speaking. "While I do not think that is the case, unless somehow our run-in with _whomever_ those men were was orchestrated in some fashion, we don't have any other theory to go on at this point." He'd rub at his chin again, thoughtfully. "I suppose then I will be bound for Doma."   
  
Alisaie shifted uncomfortably. She'd much rather be bound for Doma as well. At least being out on the field would feel more like home. But, she supposed, it was best, for now, to stay and receive Lyse and her son.

Urianger noticed Alisaie's discomfort and frowned. "While I would be perfectly content to host our friend, She is likely counting on thy presence..."  
  
Zoisite smiled at Alphinaud. "I promise I've somewhat thought this theory through. I think this is the key to returning you home. I'm not sure why, but I just _feel_ it."

Alphinaud smiled in reply. "Well, if this world's Warrior of Light feels as such, then I shall do my best." He'd stand again, looking to the group. "Should we part ways to make our preparations?"  
  
Alisaie remained silent, before noticing Urianger's frowning at her. She looked away quickly as a pang of guilt washed over her. "Yes, that seems like a good idea."

Zoisite clapped her hands together and grinned. "Yes, I shall call Lyse and let her know of our plans at once."

* * *

Urianger crouched down until he was as close to eye-level as possible with his daughter, looking her straight in the eye as he spoke. "Your Aunt Lyse will be here, and she does not know that your mother has disappeared. I am counting on you to keep our secret."

Edrianne narrowed her eyes, glancing behind herself at not-Alisaie with a scowl.   
  
"I know you can do this, Edrianne. Do it for me?" He pleaded with her.   
  
Edrianne crossed her arms and nodded. "I don't like this."   
  
Urianger smiled. "I know you don't." He opened his arms and she took the bait, allowing him to pull her into a hug. "I love you."   
  
"I know." Edrianne snuggled against him.   
  
Urianger looked up at Alisaie with a raised eyebrow. "Now we must maintain the charade ourselves."

Alisaie rubbed at her temple a bit, giving a sympathetic smile toward Edrianne and Urianger both. "If it makes you feel any better, Edrianne, I don't really care for the idea much either.. But," She shrugged in defeat. "It's for the good of the realm, I suppose, right dear _husband_?" A small smirk played across her lips at that, despite her apprehension.

Urianger couldn't help but smirk at that. "Exactly."  
  
Edrianne freed herself from her father's grasp, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "I'm gonna go."   
  
Urianger nodded, the interruption forcing him to feel guilty about his feelings. _Why does this Alisaie make him feel so nervous?_ As Edrianne left the two of them alone, he sighed. "I know thine interests lie elsewhere, but I offer mine thanks for thy assistance in this matter. Erleanne and Edrianne can be a handful, at times, and Edrianne is very sensitive. I have mine theories as to the cause of said sensitivity, but that is a discussion for another day."

Alisaie let out a nervous laugh of her own. "They're both sweet girls. ..And, I suppose it could be worse. My brother could have whisked us away into the nothing of the Lifestream itself for all eternity. At least this way I have _some_ chance of returning home." She'd catch Urianger's eye for a moment, before turning to study the room instead. "So.. What does your Alisaie enjoy doing? What's she like?" The room decor, or lack thereof, seemed mostly the same. So they shared similar tastes, at least.

Urianger stood, brushing off his knees. "She typically works on her own research and practices her combat skills. Occasionally, she accompanies our Warrior of Light on adventures requiring another pair of hands." Urianger shrugs. "Besides watching after the girls and helping with the library, that is..."

"So not too different, then.. ...Helping with the library?"

"Perhaps thy world is different. The Sands functions primarily as a collection of research gathered by the Scions over the past decade. At first, I was content to manage and catalogue it on mine own. Since Alisaie has taken it upon herself to maintain order, it has become a much more public resource for Eorzeans beyond the Scions to research Aether, the Calamity, and the events that followed."

"I see.. Ours is more of a private collection for use by the Scions still. I think the last time I attempted to rearrange any of the books Urianger- _my_ Urianger, grumbled about it for nearly a bell straight. I'd never heard so much angry prose in my life." She'd laugh at the memory, remembering the exasperated look on her husband's face. "That's long in the past however.. Oh- I suppose any information you have on this world's Lyse, and her son, is also useful. Considering I'm supposed to receive them and know them intimately."

"I am afraid I'm not privy to the details." Urianger laughed. "But during an attempt to help Hien rebuild Doma, Lyse fell pregnant with his child, Kaien. They remain unmarried, but for the past," Urianger calculated, "two cycles, Lyse has remained in Doma. Likely on Yugiri's recommendation. Mine wife visits fairly frequently."

The sound of a door slamming interrupted Urianger's thought. A few loud footsteps later, the blonde-haired Ala Mhigan grinned at the two of them from the doorway.   
  
"Alisaie! It is so good to see you safe!" The toddler, about two years old, was strapped to Lyse's back and fast asleep despite his mother's booming voice. "And Urianger, it has been too long! You look good! Considering your age-"   
  
"'Tis quite enough of that." Urianger mumbled, shaking his head.

Alisaie grinned at Lyse's arrival. It seemed she was equally.. boisterous here. She'd cross her arms, glancing over at Urianger a moment. "How can you tell? He's always been grey." She smirked at that, before heading over to Lyse. Should she hug her? Lyse usually hugged _her_.. Instead, she moved to check out Kaien curiously.

Lyse chuckled at Alisaie's defense of Urianger's age. "He's lucky to have you. Anyway!" Lyse changed the subject, "Where are the girls? I have presents."

"Auntie Lyse!" Erleanne exclaimed from the hallway, seemingly summoned by the word 'presents'. Edrianne followed closely after, sighing, relieved at Lyse's consistent identity.  
  
Lyse reached into her bag, pulling out a wooden sword. "Erleanne, this is called a bokken, and I thought you might-"   
  
Erleanne's eyes lit up at the weapon, and she eagerly held out her hands to receive it.   
  
Lyse issued a warning, "Do not," holding it over Erleanne's eager hands, "Do not hit your sister with this."   
  
Erleanne rolled her eyes and nodded, immediately cackling as she held it in her hands. Lyse smiled up at Alisaie apologetically.   
  
Lyse pulled out a book for Edrianne, a children's book explaining the tale of the Dusk Mother and Dawn Father. "Hien suggested you might enjoy this." Urianger smirked at that. She'd been full of questions about the Au Ra lately, constantly asking her mother to regale her with tales of the Raen that lived beneath the Ruby Sea.   
  
Edrianne held the book to her chest and grinned. "Thank you."   
  
Lyse, looking pretty smug with herself, glanced between Urianger and Alisaie. "I don't want to be a bother, but could one of you show me where I'll be staying? I hardly recognize this place anymore."

"We can practice with that later," Alisaie nodded toward Erleanne, and the sword, suddenly quite happy that one of the twins took an interest in such things. And the other to books. The perfect split of herself and... 

She'd smile back at Lyse. "Uh, sure. I.." Gods, she hoped that the layout of the Sands was still the same here. She hadn't had much chance to look about on her own. "Follow me." Alisaie made her way out of the room and into the hall. ...The guest bedrooms were.. that way? She hoped. And made her way in that direction anyway. "..How was the journey over? Not too taxing I hope. Still, you must be exhausted."

"It was smoother than expected! Kaien has actually never been to Eorzea, so I am excited to show him around Thanalan when he wakes up. Whenever that will be." Lyse skipped happily behind Alisaie, looking around curiously. "Quite a bit has changed in the past 8 years. I still remember when we decided to move the Scions to Mor Dhona..."

"That was quite the ordeal my brother put everyone through.." Or so she'd heard. She'd been off snooping about in her own affairs at the time.  "I'm sure it will be fun to reacquaint yourself while you're here." Finally coming to a room she hoped was being used as a spare, she paused, opening the door and peeking inside quickly.

Fortunately, the room was, in fact, a spare room. Or at the very least, one that hadn't been inhabited in quite some time. Lyse didn't seem to mind much either way, dropping her bag next to the door and spinning around to face Alisaie with a grin. "How about a tour? I recall you mentioning that your renovations-" Lyse yawned, interrupting herself. "Or maybe I ought to rest..."

"Perhaps rest is best. It's been a long journey for you both." Alisaie nodded sympathetically at that. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, alright?"

"Ok!" Instead of waving goodbye, Lyse wrapped her arms around Alisaie in a hug. "Thank you so much for this."

Alisaie stiffened under the hug. She shouldn't have been surprised at this point. "Of course. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." She offered a small smile as she extricated herself from Lyse's arms, before stepping back and closing the door.

Alisaie took a moment to lean against the wall, sighing in relief. She stood straight again, before looking around once more. Perhaps it was best she figured out the layout of the Sands before Lyse took her up on that tour.. Instead of heading back, she made her way further down the hall, stopping to take small peeks into the various rooms.

Unlike most rooms Alisaie uncovered, full of books in various states of sorting, the last one she happened upon was different, more personal. While large stacks of books could still be found, so could children's toys. The shelf on the wall contained a half a dozen bound and labeled tomes, each of which penned by this world's Alisaie Augurelt herself. Another, unlabeled, sat closed a desk.

Alisaie smiled to herself when she happened upon the room, quietly entering it and looking about. She took a moment to tidy up the toys, half out of habit, before skimming over the various books on the shelves. Pulling a few down from the shelf, she thumbed through them in curiosity, quirking a brow as she glanced over the pages. It seemed she had a lot of reading- and learning to do, from herself. Setting the books down gently, her eye caught the unlabeled one on the desk. Alisaie glanced up at the door a moment, before reaching over and picking it up, flipping it open.

It seemed Alisaie had picked up Urianger's personal journal. In addition to poetry, both his and others', he seemed to muse upon various topics of concern... from his Alisaie's difficult pregnancy, to her difficult relationship with her father, to their experiences with the twins. Urianger's sentimentality was laid bare for Alisaie's eyes to see, as most of his writing was on the topic of his wife, and his abiding love for her.

Alisaie could feel the ache growing in her chest as she read on, completely absorbed by the writing within. She leaned against the desk, using it as a makeshift chair as she read through each page, taking a few moments to stop and wipe her eyes before continuing.

Trying to determine where Alisaie had disappeared to, Urianger caught her leaning against his desk with his journal in hand, and paused.  His first reaction was embarrassment, rather than anger, and his growing blush was testament to that fact. His desire for her to stop reading outweighed his desire to pretend he hadn't caught her in the first place, and he cleared his throat.

Alisaie snapped the book shut with a startled gasp, turning to look at Urianger. She could feel her own cheeks growing red from behind the few tears remaining on them. "Urianger! I..."

Urianger stuttered, "I-I'd prefer if you'd refrain from reading mine journal in the future." Clearly flustered, he shifted uncomfortably between his feet. "And mine apologies for what is contained within."

"I.. No. You needn't apologize.. What you've written was beautiful.." She'd set the book down. "I apologize for snooping, curiosity got the best of me..."

Blushing even harder, Urianger shook his head. "Nay, 'twas mine fault for leaving it in such a conspicuous manner."

Alisaie chewed on her lower lip. Why did his blush make her heart skip a beat? She sighed, before looking around the room instead. "...Is this your office?"

Thankful for the change in subject, Urianger sighed. "Yes, 'tis where I do mine own research. Alisaie has one as well, nearby, if thou hast not happened upon it already." Urianger looked around, noticing the scattered toys had been collected into a more orderly pile. "Is our Waking Sands much different than thine own?"

"A bit.. For one I don't have my own office.. Or personal collection authored by myself.."

"Fourchenault suggested mine wife begin documenting her experiences in Eorzea, shortly after our daughters were born. She was surprised to find she had a talent for it." Urianger smiled at the bookshelf. "I suspected as much, however. Her brilliance outshines mine in many ways, her ability to concisely explain herself not the least of which."

Alisaie laughed. "Of course Father would suggest that..." She'd glance to the bookshelves once more. "They are quite interesting, however. ...Would you mind if I read some of them?"

"Permission granted." Urianger nodded."Her writings are, in fact, available to the public. The copies contained in this shelf, however, are mine personal copies. Thou art free to peruse them at thy leisure." Chuckling to himself, "though mine earlier apologies apply equally to any notes thou might find in the margins."

Another laugh. "Does your Alisaie know what's in the margins? Or in that book?" She'd point to his journal again.

Urianger shook his head vehemently. "Not much of it, no. Though much of what I've written, I presume she knows regardless."

"Mmm.. Perhaps you should tell her anyway. When you see her again."

Urianger smiled sadly. "Perhaps."

Alisaie suddenly found herself thinking about her own Urianger and all the things she'd left unsaid. She wondered if he too secretly had a journal of his writings..  She offered a soft smile in response, before looking away once more, hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden sadness behind her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you think Urianger is sentimental now..." - Zoisite Ruby


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writers wonder how much cuteness they can stuff in a chapter.

Eolyn glanced between the small boy quietly playing with a stuffed toy on the bed, and the taller elezen seated nearby. She'd begin to gather her things- various arrows gathered and placed into their quiver, bow polished and oiled and carefully strapped to her back. Hair neatly tied up and stuffed under her hat. She'd turn once more, giving Alphinaud a worried look.  
  
"...You're sure of this? About wanting to watch him? You really don't have to.. And if he gets to be a handful, you can just let F'lhaminn or anyone here at the Stones know, they're all happy to take care of him.. Or I could bring him up to Ishgard first before I head on with your sister. Really, if it's too much." She'd give another concerned look.  
  
Alphinaud shook his head vigorously. "Absolutely not, It would be my pleasure." He flashed Eolyn a reassuring smile. "Like you said, if I encounter any problems, I can always ask for help." He smiled fondly at Fennie. "But I sincerely doubt I will need it. Fenetrie, thus far, has been extraordinarily well behaved..."  
Eolyn laughed at that. "Yes, well, looks can be deceiving.. Once, when he was an infant, he wouldn't let either me or, er, Alphinaud, set him down. I had to carry him strapped to my back through two city-state meetings and a trek to Coerthas. Where Emmanellain of all people, was able to finally quiet him."  She'd smile down at Fennie thoughtfully. The boy would merely smile happily back.  
  
"He is an unusually calm child, though.. Isn't he." She'd let out a sad sigh. It always hurt her heart a bit to leave him behind. "Fennie, you will behave, yes?"  
  
"Yes Mama." Fennie nodded. "Get Papa!" He'd reach out his arms for a hug. It seemed Eolyn's leaving was just a sort of normal thing for him and he seemed hardly distressed.  
  
Alphinaud supposed Fennie's nonchalance with his mother leaving was a natural consequence of being raised by the Warrior of Light. If Eolyn was anything like Zoisite, he was confident she would return. "Stay safe," he didn't know what else to say, not quite comfortable enough with this woman for a heartfelt goodbye. "Keep my sister out of trouble..."  
  
Eolyn leaned in, kissing Fennie lightly on the forehead and hugging him tightly, before standing again. She'd offer Alphinaud a smile, standing awkwardly. She'd always been so used to him coming along, or, well, kissing Alphinaud goodbye too. Luckily, his comment was distraction enough to get her to laugh.  
  
"I will, though if your sister is anything like the Alisaie I know, that will be nearly impossible."  
  
He smirked. "One can always try." Speaking to Fennie, Alphinaud smiled. "We will have a splendid time in your mother's absence, will we not?"  
  
"Yes! With carbuncles!" If there was anything Fennie liked more, Eolyn had yet to find it. She'd offer one last smile, before picking up her things and heading out. Fennie watched as she went, before turning back to stare at Alphinaud, pulling his stuffed toy close.

"Besides carbuncles," Alphinaud started. "What does your ideal day consist of, Fennie?" He already began to reach for his grimoire, flipping to the page for topaz. Before he summoned it, he appended his earlier question. "For good measure, however, would you prefer topaz, emerald, ruby, obsidian, moonstone..."  
  
"Ruby!" A fan-favorite among small children.  Fennie would set down the toy and climb off the bed, moving closer to study Alphinaud and his grimoire with curiosity.  
  
"Good choice." Alphinaud flashed the child a smile before flipping to the page, summoning his personal favorite carbuncle. It was a favorite of Zoisite as well, for obvious reasons.  
  
Fennie's eyes would light up in excitement, and he'd walk over, crouching down to reach out and pet at it. "Hello!" He'd turn back to smile up at Alphinaud happily, before returning to attempting to pet the carbuncle.  
  
Ruby was a lot more rambunctious than topaz, immediately excited and curious about this new, small person. After allowing Fennie to give her a pat, she hopped around the room energetically. "Be gentle, Ruby."  
  
Alphinaud watched the boy interact with the carbuncle with equal curiosity. He wondered what Fennie's Alphinaud did to entertain him. Fennie seemed like a curious child, mostly content to follow the adults and observe, but Alphinaud couldn't help but feel as if he was expected to impress this child. He didn't want to mess this up. He didn't want to waste what might be his _only chance_.

Fennie would giggle, hopping after the carbuncle as it moved around the room, making stomping sounds as he went about. But, as is the nature of small children, he'd be easily distracted by a small bug crawling by on the floor instead. He reached down, letting it crawl onto his finger before wandering over and holding it up for Alphinaud to inspect.  
  
"Look! A bug! What kind is it?" Fennie looked at him expectantly. All adults knew everything, of course.  
Alphinaud, smiling apologetically at the carbuncle, crouched down in front of Fennie to take a closer look. "Well, I am no expert in entomology, but from the number of legs, I suspect some kind of spider."  
  
"A spider?" He'd touch his finger to Alphinaud's coat, letting it crawl onto the man instead. "It's brown." Fennie nodded as if its color was a sure determination of the type of spider it was.  
  
Alphinaud tried to keep a straight face, not showing his panic at the small arachnid making itself comfortable on his coat. He was never one for insects... as children, his sister was often the one to play outside, bringing in all manner of unsettling critters and leaving them around Alphinaud's room for him to find later. If he needed to play the part, he would. "Well, I hope for both of our sake it isn't poisonous. So you like bugs then?"  
  
"Bugs are OK.. They live outside." Fennie would poke it again with his finger, letting it crawl back on, before bringing it to his face to examine it closely. "Can we put it outside?"  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Alphinaud visibly relaxed as the spider left his person. "Do you want to lead the way?"

"Ok!" Still distracted by the spider a moment longer, Fennie turned, reaching out his hand to Alphinaud's. "Let's go!" Alphinaud readily took Fennie's hand, fully prepared to be dragged wherever the child wanted to go.  
Fennie grasped Alphinaud's hand tightly, hopping and skipping a bit in his walk and wiggling Alphinaud's arm around as he tugged the taller man out of the room and into the hall. He'd pause a moment, still focused on the spider on his finger. "Do spiders have a," Fennie did his best to try and remember the word, "Aether?" Small brows furrowed in curiosity.  
  
The inquisitive look on Fennie's face reminded him of his own, as a child. This boy was well on his way to brilliance, Alphinaud could tell as much. His smile widened. "In fact, they do. All living things are made of aether. Spiders are no different."  
  
"Ok!" The answer was good enough, at least for a nearly-three-year-old. They'd round the corner just past F'lhaminn's bar, before Fennie would stop, frowning. "Oh no..”  
  
"Oh no?" Alphinaud asked.  
  
"It ran away..." Fennie sadly held up the now spider-free finger to show Alphinaud.  
  
"It..." Alphinaud sighed. "Would you like to look for it, or would another activity suffice?"  
  
"It's ok..." Fennie would glance around, wiggling in place and swinging Alphinaud's arm more. He'd think for a bit about what he wanted to do, bringing up the now spider-free hand to his chin in imitation of his father's usual pose. From the corner of the bar, F'lhaminn stopped her work to lean against the wall, watching the two with a grin.  
  
Alphinaud watched Fennie's decision-making process intently. He thought of his nieces' usual activities, "How about a game? Or we could take apart all of the beds in the Stones and make a fort?"  Alphinaud noticed F'lhaminn out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her grin and suddenly felt self-conscious. If anyone had the right to judge him, it would be F'lhaminn...  
  
She'd let out a small chuckle, turning away happily and resuming her work. Fennie would think for a moment more. "Umm... A fort!" Yes, this was very good. Taking apart things such as furniture was frowned upon- perhaps with this strange lookalike he could get away with finding out what exactly was inside of a pillow, or under a mattress. The hopping and wiggling began again with renewed excitement.  
  
Alphinaud smiled smugly to himself. Erleanne and Edrianne always loved when he did this, though, admittedly, that was in the relatively uninhabited Sands... "Let's start with your parents' bed, then?"  
  
"Ok!" Fennie let go of Alphinaud's hand, running ahead and back down the hall. "Come on!"  
  
Alphinaud chased after him, ending in Eolyn's room slightly out of breath. Sizing up the bed, "If I carry the mattress, do you think you could handle the blanket?"  
  
Fennie was already on the bed, hopping excitedly. "Ok!" He'd plop onto his bottom, head dangerously close to the wall and headboard, before reaching out to tug the blanket he was currently still on. He'd grip it hard, screwing up his face in determination, before giving up. "Help!"  
  
Alphinaud chuckled at the boy's helpless attempts to pull the blanket out from under himself. "You cannot sit on it and pull at the same time." He gestured for the boy to jump off the bed.

Fennie nodded, standing up and stepping back, teetering close to the edge of the bed. Normally, he'd be told to carefully climb down from the edge, jumping off was _strictly_ forbidden.  But, in his excitement he'd happily hop off, landing against Alphinaud's leg and hugging it excitedly.  
  
Alphinaud, none the wiser he'd condoned an unsanctioned activity, pulled the blanket off the bed and rolled it into a ball, handing it to Fennie. "Can you take this into the hall?"  
  
"Ok!" He'd immediately drop half the blanket onto the floor, being much smaller and lighter than it, and turn, dragging it out of the room.  
  
If anyone were there to see Alphinaud struggle with lifting the mattress, he'd be embarrassed. He was almost strong enough to lift it without problem, but he'd certainly have sore muscles the next day. He carried it through the doorway and into the hallway where Fennie stood and set it down on a relatively clean patch of ground. "Now we find more blankets and some chairs."  
  
"Ok!" Fennie would disappear for a bit, before returning, dragging another blanket and dropping it on the floor. He'd turn and run off again, before repeating the step several more times. Where he was getting the blankets from was anyone's guess.  
  
"I shall go ask F’lhaminn for her assistance," Alphinaud announced, admittedly having fun himself by this point. As he walked around the corner and approached the bar, he tried to put on his most persuasive expression.  
  
F'lhaminn would pause in her conversation with a rather large roegadyn with bright red hair, turning to smile at Alphinaud curiously. While she was aware that this was not the Alphinaud she knew, it was still a tad unsettling to see someone so similar in his stead.  
  
Meanwhile, more giggling could be heard from the hall, as pillows began to pile up instead of blankets.  
  
Alphinaud tore his eyes away from the very appealing bar stools and cleared his throat. "Fennie and I happen to be building a blanket fort in the hallway, and I was wondering if you knew of any secret cache of linens." Looking back at the bar stool, "Or if you'd be willing to part with these for the day."  
  
"Oh?" She hummed with amusement. "There are a few extra linens in the bathroom adjoining the solar.. And," She'd smile, holding out her hand toward the stools. "By all means take these. It's rather empty in here today as it is." She'd nod up at Hoary, still standing beside. "It's not as if anyone uses them, to begin with.."  
  
"Ah, thank you. I appreciate it." Alphinaud would grab two of the stools and clutch them against his chest. "I will be back."  
  
He carried the two stools to the collection area, impressed by the pile Fennie managed to accumulate on his own. Adding the chairs, he returned to grab a few more. By his calculations, he'd need around eight total.  
  
On his fourth trip, his own lack of strength quickly becoming apparent, he'd smile at F'lhaminn and Hoary once more during his quick break. "If either of you wished to join us, we'd love the help." Both would smile and nod, walking around the bar and picking up the various remaining chairs- including a few around the nearby tables.  
  
The pile had indeed grown. In addition to several pillows, there were also a handful of stuffed toys, a few books, a pen, someone's boot, and a stick. Small giggles could be heard from under one of the blankets, a ruby-red tail poking out from it.

Alphinaud raised his eyebrow at the red tail. "Ruby." he'd hum, knowing what she responds best to. "What are you doing in there?" Watching the cache of objects finally materialize, he started to think of his plan. Thinking aloud, a grin on his face, "I wonder if the giggling blanket pile will be able to help me set all of this up?"

"I can do it!" The blanket would begin to materialize back into the form of a small boy as it slid away, revealing even more small treasures- a marble, a bottle cap, the other boot, some paper that had been doodled on by the pen, one of his mother's arrows left behind... How he'd managed to amass so much in so little time was truly a mystery. Somehow, Fennie had even managed to get a few sticks and leaves tangled in his own hair.

Alphinaud looked at the items and actively decided not to question it, hoping the items' owners would be willing to forgive them. Alphinaud started dragging around chairs and tables, maintaining symmetry to the best of his ability. Addressing Fennie, "All of the space around the mattress, do you think you could fill it with pillows?"

F'lhaminn raised a brow at the sight of everything sort of just piled on the floor but would say nothing. She'd simply hum a bit and shake her head, before ushering Hoary and herself out of the way. "Perhaps it best we stayed out of the way. ..Let me know if you forget where to put any of this back when you're done."  
  
Fennie eagerly grabbed a nearby pillow, walking it over to the mattress and setting it down beside it. He'd give it a few pats in a mock attempt to place it just right, before moving onto the next.

Meanwhile, Alphinaud began laying the blankets across the tables, the structure finally starting to come together. A part of him was a bit sad, knowing Zoisite would have loved to be a part of this. The carbuncle wiggled her hind legs in excitement, reveling in the chaos. He supposed she was somewhat represented in spirit.

Fennie moved to stand beside Alphinaud once he was done placing pillows, reaching out to wrap an arm around Alphinaud's leg as he inspected their work.

"It really came together, don't you think?" Alphinaud asked, patting Fennie on the head affectionately.

"Yeah!" Fennie smiled sweetly up at Alphinaud in response. He'd wiggle again happily under Alphinaud's hand.

Alphinaud's heart swelled at Fennie's response. Gently dislodging the child from himself, Alphinaud inspected the structure once more. Once he was reasonably convinced it was sound, he climbed into it, surrounding himself with stolen detritus. He patted the spot next to him. Fennie happily crawled into the fort with him, climbing into Alphinaud's lap and snuggling up against his chest, before looking around. "It's dark..."

Not having his usual light source on his person, Alphinaud beckoned in his carbuncle, allowing her to cast the fort in a reddish light. With a yawn, "is this better?"

Fennie nodded, entangling his fingers into the fabric of Alphinaud's shirt, before letting out his own yawn. "Yes."

"How does a nap sound?" Alphinaud proposed, the exhaustion of carrying around furniture finally starting to wear on him.

Another small nod, and a bigger yawn. "I'm not sleepy..." Fennie would protest, already half asleep, before resting his head against Alphinaud's chest.  
  
"....I like you..." His eyelids drooped as he snuggled in closer, getting comfortable.

"I like you too, Fennie." Alphinaud wrapped his arm around the boy's back, holding him to his chest. Fennie wouldn't respond, already fast asleep against Alphinaud.

Alphinaud watched the boy drift into sleep, snuggled against him. He had a lot more fun today than he'd had in a while, and he knew Zoisite would have as well. He shook his head at the thought, as if it would somehow come loose and float away in the process. He knew that she liked kids just fine, that was never the problem in the first place...  
  
But, as he drifted off to sleep, he thought about how easily he could get used to this.

\--

Eolyn chuckled, listening a moment as she paced a small circle in the dirt just outside Rhalgr's Reach, before reaching up and tapping at the linkpearl in her ear. She'd turn back to Alisaie with an amused grin.  
  
"F'lhaminn informs me that your brother and my son have fallen asleep together in a 'fort' of their own making." She gave another chuckle, her face finally showing a small sign of relief, the first since they'd left together. "Is he like this with your children?"

Alisaie sighed in mock annoyance. "I spent a month trying to account for all of our linens." With a chuckle, "So yes. Occasionally. I tend to blame Zoisite for the mess when the two of them watch the girls, but perhaps that blame was misattributed. My daughters both love him to pieces, though."

Eolyn smiled. "Mmm, he seemed quite eager to be around Fennie. It's a shame he doesn't have his own." She'd shrug, "But one never knows what the future holds."  
  
A loud call from the distance distracted Eolyn. A ways off, a blonde could be seen running toward them, waving her arms about in excitement, a flash of red and yellow under the sun. It was only a few moments more before the woman came to meet them, immediately hugging Eolyn and then Alisaie.  
  
"Eolyn, Alisaie! I'm so glad you guys are here! How are the babies?" Lyse would pause a moment, stepping back and looking around in curiosity. "...Where's Alphinaud? Shouldn't he have come with you? I didn't think either of you were concerned about 'salt trades'." Eolyn immediately frowned.

Alisaie thought of Seraphine, not unlike her own daughters at that age."They won't be babies for long, that's for sure." Alisaie nodded at the second question. "Can you elaborate on these _salt trades_ you speak of?"

"We were hoping you'd know something more.." Eolyn crossed her arms, her face falling a bit more in concern. Lyse blinked a moment, looking at the two in confusion.  
  
"Am I supposed to know more? I received a letter from a messenger stating that you," She glanced at Alisaie, "and Alphinaud were headed here to strike a trade with some Thavnarian traders on behalf of the saltery, and that you'd both come find me once it was settled. I just assumed it hadn't happened yet and that's why you were coming here now?"  
  
Eolyn gave a sidelong glance to Alisaie, opening her mouth a bit as she thought. Did she tell Lyse the truth? About Alisaie? And the other Alphinaud back at the Stones.. "..."

"Right. I should explain to you our purpose in coming, then." Alisaie debated telling Lyse the direct truth, but imagined how the former Scion might react, and decided against it. "I'm suffering from some memory loss, and am trying to determine what might have happened to cause such a thing. You mentioned I came with Alphinaud to discuss salt trades, but do you have an inkling with whom we were originally to meet?"

"None at all." Lyse started to grow more concerned, placing her hands on Alisaie and looking her over. "Are you alright though? You're not hurt? Is Alphinaud alright?" She'd turn to look at Eolyn instead.  
  
Eolyn glanced down at the dirt, a hand balling into a fist. "Alphinaud," she started, "is missing." It would do no good right now to mention the _other_ one. Eolyn stood straight instead, her expression returning to its usual neutral look; worrying about her husband would not find him. "Has there been anything out of the ordinary."  
  
" _Missing?_ " Lyse immediately stood straight. "Then we'll do everything we can to find him, I promise." She'd think a moment, "Come to think of it, there _was_ one strange thing recently.. Some sentries noticed that a part of the cliff overlooking the Loch seemed to have been eaten away. They figured it was just some sort of natural collapse, but I did send a few men out that way to take a look to make sure the rest of the cliff was safe to be around.. Do you think...?"  
  
Lyse turned back to Alisaie. "Does any of this strike you as familiar at all?"

Alisaie shook her head with a frown. "I've no injuries, as far as I can tell, but I have no memory of a cliff. It's worth investigating, though?" She looked to Eolyn for confirmation.

Eolyn nodded in agreement. "If you could have someone show us where.." Lyse immediately shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, no way. I'm going with you. This is too important. And if it's at all connected to Alphinaud's disappearance, or Alisaie's memory loss.. Give me just a bit to let someone know, and then we can head out, ok?"

"Of course." Alisaie frowned at Eolyn and regretted coming up with such an elaborate lie. She was not expecting to keep this up for the entire trip.

Eolyn merely shrugged in response. When Lyse was determined to do something, well... They'd wait a few minutes, before Lyse bounded back over again, leading the way. "It shouldn't be too far if we take an aetheryte to High Bank and then walk over."  
  
A short time later, the three stood at the cliff, or what was left of it. It did indeed have a chunk missing, as if it had been bitten into by some large creature. Eolyn searched around a bit, glancing over the cliff's edge with a frown, wandering out a ways to check around some nearby boulders while Lyse went to question the nearby guard. Eolyn kept her bow in her hands the entire time, her scowl deepening with each empty find. Finally, she turned to Alisaie once more in the hopes maybe the woman had found something.

Alisaie sensed _something_ was off about this cliff. For something to have broken part of the cliff off, the surrounding area should be in more disarray, but everything looked normal. She ran her fingers over the aetherometer Urianger gave her, a little nervous about what she might find if she used it.  
  
"I assume you've had no better luck than I?" Alisaie didn't wait for a response, the slightly hopeless look on the Warrior of Light's face told her all she needed to know.  
  
She took a deep breath and pulled on the glasses, trying to adjust the controls. She'd learned to use them during her schooling, to recognize the common disturbances of aether. Nothing was quite as difficult to read as Eorzea, however.  
  
The clearly upset area around her was unmistakable, though. While she couldn't say for certain what caused the disturbance, the concentration around the edge of the cliff would suggest that whatever caused the abnormalities also caused the cliff to collapse. "The aether here is... disturbed. It's almost certainly what caused the collapse."

"Does it lead anywhere? The aether." Eolyn immediately perked up. "Perhaps the same thing happened here that happened for you both. I remember when Y'shtola used hers, there was a trail of a sort.."

"It... doesn't, I'm afraid." Alisaie's eyes welled up with tears. Did this mean her own aether did not lead anywhere? How would her husband find _her_? "It's more like an explosion going in no direction in particular."

Eolyn's expression immediately soured. "Perhaps.." She'd let the bow drop to her side, still gripped tightly between her fingers. "Perhaps Y'shtola could still try to see if they're _in_ there, or..."  
  
Lyse interrupted, finally done speaking with the guard. "What'd you find? They? They who?"

Alisaie removed the spectacles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It may not yet be time to panic. You are right, Eolyn. We should have Y'shtola take a look before we do anything rash..."

Eolyn turned to Lyse. "It appears.. A sort of aetheric magic may have been involved." She did her best to keep her composure _You're the Warrior of Light, damnit, not some weeping maiden._ "I think it best we contact Y'shtola as it may lead to Alphinaud's whereabouts." Lyse immediately nodded.  
  
"I'm not good with that sort of thing, but 'Shtola is the best. If she can't figure it out, then no one can- oh." Lyse winced, she shouldn't have said that. "Er, but! There _does_ seem to be some sort of _something_ going on here. I'll keep a guard posted, and a few more searching around before I return. And if I find out anything from my end that could possibly be useful, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Lyse. Please keep us updated on your findings." Alisaie turned to Eolyn, "Do you have a plan? Should we contact-" before she mentioned her brother and confused Lyse even more, she stopped herself. "Should we go back to Rising Stones to regroup, or beckon Y'shtola here as soon as possible?"

"The sooner, the better, I think." Eolyn turned, speaking with Lyse a few moments more, before the blonde turned, hugging Alisaie tightly again.  
  
"Don't worry! Your brother will be returned, I can feel it. And your memories too. If there's anything I can do, you name it." She gave a final smile, before heading off.  
  
Eolyn moved off a ways herself, reaching her hand up and speaking into her linkpearl. While she seemed stoic outwardly, the shaking of her fingers against her ear gave her away.

Alisaie looked on as Eolyn struggled to keep herself together and frowned. She could relate, equally afraid of never seeing her husband again. Or her daughters... Alisaie sniffled. Perhaps she wasn't keeping herself together as well as the Warrior of Light. 

Eolyn returned a few moments later, still frowning. "Y'shtola is convinced some sort of spell _was_ used. She thinks it best to try and use an anchor to see if we can pull them both from the LIfestream, assuming they're even still in it. Which means bringing everyone here, including Fennie and Seraphine.." Eolyn sighed. "She was not hopeful, however, given that there is no sort of trail or exit from this location.. She thinks it likely they're either stuck or, simply not... existing here any longer." She gave another deep sigh.  
  
"It will be a bit before everyone can arrive, as both children are only attuned to Gridania as the nearest point. ...Did you want to head back to meet them, or make camp here for now?"

Not existing any longer? Alisaie frowned sympathetically. The entire situation was not looking promising. "It makes no difference to me, honestly. Perhaps it would be better for us to rest for a while. You seem awfully shaken up."

"I've been through worse." Eolyn closed her eyes a moment, before speaking. "Duty to the realm, first. It's not as if we'd never thought that one or both of us could.." She took a deep breath.  
  
"But I think camp is best. I'd like to stick around a bit longer, in case anything comes up, and I think Urianger, Y'shtola, and your brother will be capable enough getting here with the children." Eolyn looked out toward the cliff edge once more. Perhaps it was more of a vigil, in the hopes that if she stuck around long enough, it'd pull them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This chapter made my heart happy." -FurnitureGemstone


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do dutiful diplomats to Doma do good work?

Zoisite materialized in front of the Aetheryte in the Doman Enclave with a pout. She hated teleporting, especially long distances, but it's not as if she was going to wait two moons, either. She crossed her arms as she waited for Alphinaud to join her, surveying the area for any visible damage.

Alphinaud materialized shortly after, leaning a hand against a nearby stone and wavering dangerously. His normally pale complexion was even greyer, with a hint of green in the face.   
  
"Twelve... That's never happened before.."

Zoisite looked up at Alphinaud with concern. "Are you alright? You seem ill..."

"I seem to be suffering a bit of aether sickness.." He stood straighter. "I've made this trip many a time, but it seems that perhaps my body is not yet adjusted to 'here'."

"Perhaps we ought to rest for the day, then?" Zoisite suggested.   
  
"My friends!" Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar midlander. "I did not expect the two of you to arrive so soon!"   
  
Zoisite smiled and nodded at Hien, trying to hide any resentment for indirectly causing her lover's sudden disappearance. "It's not like I could just sit around after your castle has been attacked."   
  
"Since the initial explosion, it has actually been quite peaceful." Hien mused, shrugging his shoulders. "Nevertheless, I appreciate the Scion's concern in this matter. If I am to seriously consider stepping down, I feel as if I owe my successor a safe place of living at the very least."   
  
Zoisite raised an eyebrow at this, despite her attempts to seem impartial. This was not the first time she questioned Hien's ability to recognize immediate danger... "However we can help. That said, Alphinaud and I are feeling a bit aether-lagged. Did you have somewhere in mind for us to stay?"   
  
Hien nodded. "Half of the castle is under construction, so I only have one room available." Hien smirked. "But that shouldn't be a problem for the two of you?"   
  
Zoisite shot her disoriented travel companion a cautious glance.

Alphinaud shook his head, still looking a bit pale, but otherwise back to his usual self as he listened intently. "So you're still planning on stepping down then? We have much and more to discuss.." A second wave of dizziness kept him from continuing his train of thought. "But, perhaps it best we did rest awhile first if there is no immediate concern at this point."

Hien frowned at Alphinaud. "There will be plenty of time to talk. In the meantime, the two of you can follow me."   
  
Zoisite smiled until Hien turned away, leading them towards the half-destroyed castle.    
  
"I recall that you were injured." Hien tried to change the subject, unintentionally annoying Zoisite even more. "I hope your recovery has gone well so far."   
  
"Fortunately I am surrounded by some of the best healers Eorzea has to offer." Zoisite chuckled.   
  
"Alphinaud here was worried to pieces about you last I saw him." Hien turned to speak to Alphinaud directly, "I am surprised you allowed her to accompany you this time around."

"My sister was otherwise engaged with receiving her guests. And Zoisite seems to have found a suitable healer for her wounds." Alphinaud gave her a sidelong glance, hiding a smirk before glancing at the construction, continuing on, "I should also apologize for mine and Alisaie's sudden disappearance. The last few days have been rather eventful.."

Hien nodded. "It is fortunate the two of you were not hurt. After you disappeared, Lyse and I feared the worst."    
  
After stepping into the partially destroyed castle, Hien led the two of them down a long hallway, stopping in front of a room with the door slightly ajar. "Hopefully this will be satisfactory on such short notice. My guests and I will be expecting you both at breakfast in the morning." Hien smirked, "So if you find it in you to forgo your usual sleeping in, Zoisite, and make an appearance, we would appreciate it."   
  
Zoisite huffed. "I think I can make an exception just this once."   
  
Hien left the two of them standing in front of the door, and as soon as she was certain he was out of earshot, she sighed.   
  
"I guess I will take the floor if you would rather have the bed."

"I was just about to suggest I take the floor if you preferred the bed.." Alphinaud gave a small chuckle before pushing the door open and looking around the room.

The room contained one bed, larger than the one Zoisite and her Alphinaud often shared in the Rising Stones. "You clearly need the rest. I will likely be awake a while longer, and I would hate to disturb you..."

"I can sleep through a small child screaming these days.. I don't think you'll be much of a disturbance." He blinked, "Well, unless you have a tendency to scream and cry that I'm unaware of." His tone was lighthearted, grinning from behind his words as he teased. But, she was right that he still didn't feel quite himself after that teleport. Not quite tired enough to sleep, either.  Instead, he'd take a seat on the bed.    
  
"Since we haven't had much chance to chat, perhaps now would be best. I can easily sit and listen as part of my 'rest'. Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself? Or your world, in general."

"I like to think I've outgrown my screaming and crying days." Zoisite giggled at that, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "I'm not sure what you'd like to know? From what I gather, this world isn't all that much different than yours..."

"Well, for one, Lyse doesn't have a child with Hien in my world.. Nor do you exist in it." He'd offer a small smile. "But anything you'd like to talk about is fine. Unless you're more of the strong silent type."

"That surprised all of us, honestly." Zoisite smiled. "Most of all the two of them. I don't know that Lyse ever wanted to be a mother. It suits her, though. More than I expected..." She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Ah, I'm sorry if I seem distracted. It's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just strange that he isn't here."

"It's quite alright.. I feel rather out of place myself, honestly.." Alphinaud sighed, before staring down at the bed. "I suppose I should just attempt to rest then... Though really, I can take the floor if you'd prefer. It's not as if I've never slept on one before."

Zoisite gasped before nodding noncommittally, standing and digging in her bag. "I just remembered!" She chuckled upon finding what she was looking for, pulling out a sketchbook. "One benefit of my Alphinaud's disappearance, I can finally see what he's been doodling in this." She looked back at Alphinaud with a smirk. "You can go ahead and take the bed. I am going to intrude on Alphy's privacy for the rest of the evening."

"....Is that wise?" Alphinaud felt nervous on behalf of the one missing from here. He wondered if his own private items were being rifled through, or if anyone had even noticed his disappearance yet. A pang of sadness tugged at his chest before he simply shrugged and flopped down onto the bed, rolling over to face the wall.

"It's not like he'll ever know..." Zoisite sat down on the floor, her back against the bed. She flipped open the sketchbook, disappointed to find it mostly full of drawings of herself, landscapes, his nieces. After a few minutes of unamused sighing, she went silent. "Not my best idea." She mumbled to herself, her voice a bit shaky.    
  
She didn't close the book, though, instead frowning at the page in front of her.   
  
"What is your son like?" She asked into the quiet room, hoping Alphinaud hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"..Fennie?" Alphinaud mumbled, half-asleep. He remained rolled over in his spot. "He's ah.. A very sweet and smart boy.. Eyes like his mother's.."

"How old is he?" She turned to look at Alphinaud, finding him facing the wall. She felt a bit relieved at that. She wasn't sure her composure could take direct eye contact at the moment.

"Nearly three." He'd roll over and sit up, rubbing at his eyes to wake up a bit more.

She'd make a small noise of acknowledgment as she stared at her Alphinaud's drawing, a fairly recent sketch of a seven-year-old boy. "Have you always wanted kids?"

Alphinaud sighed. "I hadn't really considered it until it happened. Eolyn and I were a bit busy with attempting to save the world." He'd furrow his brows before glancing over. "While I don't mind talking about my son, is there a reason for your sudden interest?" Sliding over to the edge of the bed, he leaned over, peering curiously at Zoisite and the open sketchbook.

Zoisite inhaled sharply as she realized Alphinaud was watching her. It was too late to slam the book closed now; he'd likely seen the drawing already. "I-" she stuttered, "I just wonder what it must be like."

The furrowed brows turned into a complete frown. Alphinaud climbed out of the bed and slid down to sit beside her. "What it must be like to have children? Or to be a parent."

Feeling slightly obvious, Zoisite nodded. "The latter."

"It's, well. It's a unique experience, I suppose. Exhausting in a completely different way from anything else. But also rewarding." Alphinaud gave her a cautious- and worried glance.  He hadn't gotten a good look at the sketch, but it seemed to have greatly upset her. Slowly, he tried to piece it all together. "...Had you been considering such? With your Alphinaud."

"Not exactly." Zoisite sniffled. "I've," Zoisite set the book down, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I've wasted my chance, really."

"Wasted your chance?" He wouldn't pry, remaining quietly gazing at her if she wished to elaborate.

"I have no reason not to tell you." She sighed. "I had a child, seven years ago. A friend of mine has been raising him since. Alphinaud... he's never been able to let go." She thought of the drawing and fought the onslaught of tears. "I guess I haven't either."

"...Is the child your Alphinaud's?"

"No. But that doesn't stop him from acting like he is." Zoisite shook her head. "I'm not sure if he exists in your world, but the father was someone very dear to me. When I was accused of assassinating the Sultana, he risked his House's reputation to shelter Alphinaud, Tataru and I in Ishgard..." She sniffled again. "He died, and it was  _ my _ fault. I couldn't have the same happen to our son."

_ Haurchefant. _ Alphinaud glanced down at the floor between them. "I see."  He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "If your world is anything like mine, I highly doubt his death was your fault. In fact, he probably very valiantly sacrificed himself for you, and for his family..." Another small pause, "And I can see why you would want to avoid harm coming to your own son. The world is not the most hospitable, for the Warrior of Light most of all." Alphinaud leaned up against the bed, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Eolyn wanted to run away herself when she found out she was pregnant. She was worried it'd be too complicated, too dangerous, and a hit to  _ my  _ reputation, of all things."

"Really?" Zoisite looked at Alphinaud in disbelief through teary eyes. "From how you speak of her, I would have never guessed that. I imagine Eolyn as the woman my Alphinaud wishes I was... responsible, confident..."

Turning back to Zoisite, he offered a kind smile in response. "One can be all of those things, and still be scared in the situation. No one is infallible. Trust me, I've learned that the hard way..." He'd think a moment, "I can't speak for your Alphinaud, but judging by your responses, I assumed he wasn't for the idea of you securing your son somewhere safer?"

"He suggested I name him the father. I may have overreacted a bit when he did, but Haurchefant had just died, and I was terrified." She sighed. "I don't think he's ever forgiven me for giving him up."

Alphinaud flinched. "I would have likely done the same, to be honest.. Especially if your Alphinaud has liked you at all for some time..." He pondered a while, before speaking again.    
  
"Again, I can only speak from my own experiences, but perhaps your Alphinaud is the same. I highly doubt he would still hold any sort of grudge over it, especially if you're now involved with each other. It's more likely that.. Your son is a part of you, regardless, and when someone cares deeply about someone else, they also want to care deeply about  _ all _ parts of them. Perhaps he felt hurt at the time to be excluded from that, even if he had no right to."

Zoisite nodded, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I just wish I could tell Alphinaud how  _ guilty _ I feel, and that it has nothing to do with him..." She gestured towards the sketchbook. "I've suspected Alphinaud has been visiting him for a while now. But to have it confirmed when he's not even here... and gods know  _ where _ he is." After a moment of quiet sobbing, "It's just not fair."

"Then I will do my utmost to see this to the end, and have your Alphinaud returned to you."

Zoisite smiled. "And I will do my best to send you home to Eolyn and Fennie." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Thank you for this. I haven't talked about it in years."

"Of course. Sometimes it's good to get things off your chest."

Zoisite looked up at the bed and frowned. "I'm sorry if I've kept you awake." Yawning herself, "I guess we should get some sleep..."

"You haven't kept me up at all." He'd glance at the bed as well. "..The bed  _ is _ large enough for both of us. I would not mind sharing it if it's not too.. awkward for you."

"Not at all!" Zoisite stood, seemingly recovered from her earlier melancholy. Upon closer inspection, some artifice may have been visible as well. "I was afraid to offend you, especially after, you know, our introduction." Zoisite climbed into the bed, rolling over until she was practically wedged between it and the wall. She patted the spot next to her. "Just so you know, I am open to friendly cuddling." An amused smile on her face, "though feel free to not take me up on it. Alisaie usually doesn't." Yawning again, "Lyse always does, though."

"...I think perhaps it best I passed on such.." With a chuckle, he'd climb into the bed, settling in on his back before closing his eyes. "We will figure this all out on the morrow. Together." A small yawn escaped him, suddenly exhausted. "Goodnight, Zoisite."

Zoisite watched as Alphinaud closed his eyes and smiled fondly. Eolyn was a lucky woman. "Goodnight."

* * *

 

Morning would quickly arrive, letting light filter into the room. Alphinaud was already up, standing in front of the room's mirror, finishing braiding his hair. He'd take a moment longer to fix his clothing, fiddling with a sleeve before bringing a hand to his chin, pondering what was to come.

Zoisite was not a morning person. Dragging herself out of bed, she slipped back into her armor, a less bulky set than usual. "I'm no strategist, but I was thinking we might try and get Hien alone to talk some sense into him. Unless you have a better idea?" She looked at Alphinaud expectantly.

"He already deflected my attempt yesterday. It would be optimal, but I get the sense that there's a reason he's avoiding." Alphinaud stood up straight, turning to study Zoisite. "..How imposing can you make yourself look?"

Zoisite smirked. "If I had known, I might have worn my helmet and chest piece." She thought of the chest piece still broken and in need of mending on Alphinaud's floor in the Rising Stones. "But hopefully I can just hold myself menacingly enough without all of the spikes..." As she stretched, she winced. "And I hope no one calls my bluff."

Alphinaud frowned, having forgotten her mending wounds. "Hopefully it won't come to that. Rather, I'd like you to just stand as stoically and menacingly as possible. And-if I start fiddling with my cuffs, stare down whomever I'm talking to." A smirk started across his lips. "A small tactic Eolyn and I picked up when dealing with.. difficult to persuade groups. And I think perhaps that may be a problem we face today."

She smiled at that. Zoisite and her Alphinaud had similar tells, mostly to indicate immediate danger. "I can do that!" She nodded happily before heading towards the door. "Best not to keep our hosts waiting for too long..."

"Of course not. It'd look bad were we late." He'd grin back at her, before following.

Zoisite attempted to lead the two of them down the hallway, hoping Alphinaud did not notice her few missteps. When the two of them finally managed to find the small crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces, she turned to look at Alphinaud, practicing her stoic face.   
  
"My friends!" Hien interrupted his existing conversation, much to the annoyance of his unfamiliar midlander companion. "I was beginning to worry you may not attend."   
  
Zoisite sighed. "I  _ am _ capable of showing up on time if I must." She thought of Alphinaud's insistence she remain stoic and menacing, though, and quickly wiped the look of annoyance from her face.   
  
The midlander man that had been talking with Hien before Zoisite and Alphinaud interrupted looked surprised to see Alphinaud standing there.

Alphinaud shot a glance at Zoisite.  _ Let me do the talking _ , before turning back toward Hien and his guests. He offered a wide smile, glancing at the strange and surprised man out of the corner of his eye. If he seemed to notice the man's surprise, he didn't show it.    
  
"A good night's rest is always recommended before a long day of activity. I apologize if our lateness caused any discomfort."

Hien nodded, gesturing for the two of them to take a seat. "The day will indeed be long and full of activity." Zoisite looked down at the chair but chose to remain standing, not wanting to make any move that Alphinaud himself had not. "Did the two of you manage to see much of the castle beyond my brief tour? I would be very interested to hear any conclusions you may have reached."

Alphinaud remained standing as well. While he was not tall for an elezen in his adulthood, he at least towered over midlanders. He'd shake his head. "We did not, unfortunately. Perhaps we could discuss while touring the castle." He'd looked to the other man. "If your guests do not object."

The man shifted uncomfortably as Hien agreed. "No time for pleasantries then? Very well."

Alphinaud flashed an appeasing smile at Hien. "I'm sure we can do both together."

Zoisite, feeling more than a little awkward, watched the unfamiliar man with a scowl. He must be Hien's cousin, based entirely on his body language and Hien's discomfort. After a moment of silence, Hien cleared his throat. "Right, right. Alphinaud, you and Ryo have already met." He turned to Zoisite. "But Zoisite, this is my uncle's son, Ryo."   
  
Zoisite nodded nonchalantly at the man. Rattling off her titles in introduction, "I am the Warrior of Light, Eikon Slayer, Azure Dragoon..."   
  
Hien raised his eyebrow at this, a bit surprised by her excessive bragging. "Now that we are all acquainted, how about we take a look at how the construction is progressing?"   
  
Zoisite nodded, thankful to stop talking. Ryo hesitantly agreed, standing from his seat. He was slightly taller than Zoisite, but Alphinaud clearly towered over him. Glancing over at her companion, Zoisite was a bit unsettled by the serious look on Alphinaud's face. She rarely saw him so... intimidating.   
  
Hien led the four of them, plus a small entourage of servants, towards what used to be a room. "We believe this is the room which sustained the majority of the blast." Ryo contributed, arms crossed as he studied Alphinaud closely.

"An unfortunate accident indeed.." Alphinaud took his time to look about, pondering a moment before addressing Hien as he returned to stand beside Ryo. "And have you any idea as to the cause behind such an explosion?"

Hien shook his head. "We believe it may have been an attack on Ryo. This was not his room, but it was nearby." After a moment, Hien sighed. "Ryo has been accused of sympathizing with Garlemald during Doma's occupation, and has his fair share of enemies."   
  
Zoisite's eyes widened at that. Hien  _ knew _ this and was still defending him?

"Is that so.." Alphinaud pulled his hand from his chin, studying Ryo. "These claims are unsubstantiated, I'm sure."

"Of  _ course _ ," Ryo responded, perhaps too quickly.

Alphinaud inhaled sharply a moment, standing straight.  "Of course." He smiled at both hyur men. "Refresh my memory from our last talk about this potential change in leadership. It's good to hear everyone's side of it once again."

Hien frowned. "Ryo, and the people he represents, are concerned as to my son's parentage and potential to become the future ruler of Doma."   
  
"It is nothing personal. Until my cousin's," Ryo shook his head, "questionable decision to lay with an Eorzean woman, his rule was never in question." Ryo said, as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. Zoisite narrowed her eyes. "Candidly, much of our land has been calling for the child's head, if the alternative is allowing him to rule us in the future."

"Yes, right." Alphinaud would think a moment, showing no hint of emotion at the statements. "And what would the land consider, hypothetically, if Hien were to instead enter into a legitimate marriage, and produce additional children, with a woman the country  _ did _ approve of?"

"Without publicly denouncing the  _ highlander _ and their bastard son, I believe the damage to his reputation is near irreparable," Ryo stated flatly. "We cannot be ruled by someone the people have no confidence in." After a moment, he looked to Hien and sighed. "That said, even if he were to marry and produce a legitimate heir, Kaien would likely still be a target for what he represents."

"'Twould also bump you out of the running for leadership if there were a legitimate heir, wouldn't it." Alphinaud spoke matter of factly, "Do you have children of your own, Ryo?"

"I do, a daughter and a son." Ryo narrowed his eyes at Alphinaud's comment. "Both legitimate, for that matter-"   
  
"Alphinaud, while I appreciate your efforts," Hien interrupted. "It may very well be best for my people to have a king they can trust and believe in. While I struggle to believe that my son's mere existence is such an affront, if stepping down will keep him safe, I do not see what choice I have."

"I agree. The people do need a king they can trust.  And I am sure, with his own children, Ryo understands the desire to protect one’s family." Alphinaud fiddled with his cuffs a moment, watching the man. "While I understand you represent the people of Doma. I'm curious to know in what capacity you serve as such? I would love to know more about how you operate and decide for the people."

"And on what grounds are you requesting my qualifications?" Ryo looked up at Alphinaud, his neck straining.   
  
Unable to contain her irritation, Zoisite mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, Alphinaud. His extensive work as Yotsuyu's errand boy speaks for itself."   
  
"See! The Warrior of Light herself is not even impartial in this matter. How can we trust her to conduct a fair and unbiased investigation? For all we know, she herself planted the explosives in this room." Ryo smirked at Alphinaud briefly, turning back to Hien with a look of concern. "Imagine if her lover and his sister had been more gravely injured."   
  
Hien blinked. "How strange that you would mention them, considering you led me to believe they were long gone before the explosion." Hien frowned.

Alphinaud narrowed his eyes. "Strange indeed. To have planted the explosives in the wrong room as well. Or perhaps it was the right one after all, and you've simply mistaken  _ who exactly _ planted them."

Zoisite subconsciously reached for her lance, sensing the growing tension. Hien caught her eye and shook his head, however.   
  
Looking to Alphinaud, "If you have a theory, I would love to hear it."

"It just seems extremely convenient to me that this has suddenly become a problem, especially years after your son was born. A problem that your dear cousin, Ryo stands to benefit from. And odd, that if the people were behind the idea of his taking the throne, that they'd make an attempt on his life. "    
  
He paused, "It's also extremely convenient that the wrong room would just happen to have housed my sister and I, exploding at the exact time we were to be in it. Two people that would have been working to resolve the issue in a more amicable manner. It doesn't seem to quite add up, does it."   
  
"An effective way to gain both the throne, and remove any who may be in opposition of such a move. Or that might try to investigate the legitimacy of such claim further."

Zoisite raised both eyebrows, a smirk on her lips. "Can't argue with that logic."   
  
Ryo started to look clearly nervous, glancing between Zoisite and Alphinaud. It's not as if he could try to run.   
  
Hien scowled. "It does seem convenient. And rather odd that I have heard no complaints as to my son's parentage until you demanded our meeting." Sighing, Hien rubbed at his eyes. "I may have been too blinded by concern for my son's safety to recognize the inconsistencies."   
  
Zoisite looked to Ryo, still seemingly calculating his escape, and then to Hien. "So should I arrest him? Or..."   
  
Hien paused for a moment. "I can handle the investigation from here." Frowning at Alphinaud, "I apologize for summoning you all the way back here, again. He was correct about one thing, that it is quite lucky you and your sister escaped here with your lives."   
  
Zoisite stared at the rubble of the would-be-room and inhaled sharply, her face implying;  _ Did they? _

"Indeed it is..." Alphinaud sighed. "If you are content to conclude things on your own, I would remain here a bit longer to finish taking a look around. I can let you know if I find anything additionally useful to you.”

Hien nodded, glaring at Ryo and not so subtly implying that the man had no choice but to follow Hien out.   
  
Zoisite continued to stare at the rubble, concerned. When the two other midlanders were out of earshot, she sighed. "I thought that everything would suddenly go back to normal when we solved this mystery. But here we still are."

"Perhaps there is more to it still." Alphinaud turned to Zoisite, giving her a worried look before returning his gaze to the rubble. He hoped there weren't remainders of something else hidden underneath. "They may have used a magick similar to my sister and I.  I can search through it a bit, on my own, if you'd like me to."

Zoisite nodded, admittedly too afraid to do so herself.

Alphinaud reached out, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He offered a sad smile, before letting go and wading into the rubble of the room, digging around.

Alphinaud would find furnishings typical of rooms in this wing, but fortunately, no bodies. After digging for quite a while, he would uncover the shell of a former explosive, made of what seemed to be Garlean steel.

He'd pick up the shell, scowling, before glancing around some more. If there had been some sort of spell, the energy from the explosion would have likely disrupted any traces that remained. Standing straight, he made his way back to Zoisite, shaking his head.

"Did you find anything?" She asked with a flinch.

"Just the remnants of an explosive, that I should hand over to Hien for his investigation." He sighed, scratching at his cheek. "This is hardly conclusive evidence of anything, one way or the other. All hope is not lost." The last part was mostly a reassurance to himself. How were he and Alisaie supposed to get home if this didn't work? Recreating a flow spell would be too dangerous, and there'd be no guarantee it'd even bring them home. ..Or bring them to wherever this world's Alphinaud and Alisaie had gone.

"Do you think Alphinaud and Alisaie attempted the same spell you did?" She wondered aloud. "It would make sense. If they detected the explosive before it detonated, they wouldn't have had much time to escape..."

"It's very possible. Though the explosion likely wiped out any traces remaining.."

She sighed. "So we know no more than we did yesterday. Except that Doma is slightly more stable than it was before our intervention." Her desire to curse Hydaelyn was suddenly becoming overwhelming. "There's no point in staying here, then."

"I agree. I'll turn this over to Hien and then we can be on our way. Perhaps my sister and Urianger will have fared better on their end."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hope is waning.

It was nearly morning again before Y'shtola contacted them once more. Eolyn quietly excused herself from her spot to take the linkpearl call, the same frown still on her lips that had been there the previous evening. She took a moment to watch as the sun began to peek over the tops of the mountains as she listened in, before nodding and crossing her arms.

"Any news?" Alisaie followed Eolyn, too impatient to wait to hear what Y'shtola had to say. Noticing the frown on Eolyn's face, she braced herself. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Eolyn hadn't even noticed Alisaie following her. "Oh, nothing bad. They're nearly here. I imagine everyone will be quite exhausted after traveling all night. Y'shtola said they should be arrived within the bell."

"Oh, that is better news than I expected." Alisaie sighed, taking a seat on the ground. "It seems like everything that could be going wrong, is going wrong." She followed Eolyn's earlier glance to the sun peeking over the mountains. "I haven't actually visited Gyr Abania in ages, believe it or not."

"Nor have I. Lyse and the others have things pretty much under control these days.. So you can imagine my surprise when Alphinaud and, the other you, were called out here." Eolyn kept her sight on the sun a while longer, before turning back to face Alisaie. "Should we have something to eat while we wait?" 

Alisaie's first inclination was to reject the offer, too anxious to feel hunger at this point. But it was clear that Eolyn was looking for a way to distract herself, so Alisaie nodded. "Sure."

It wasn't long before the others arrived, a group of two elezen men carrying children, and a shorter miqo'te woman leading the way. Eolyn stood once more, giving a small wave as they approached.   
  
Seraphine, somehow wide awake and perky despite the long night of travel, clutched one of Y'shtola's wands in her hands as she was carried by her father, waving it about happily. She'd perk up upon seeing Alisaie, still none the wiser. "Mommy! Look at my wand!"    
  
Fennie meanwhile, was still half-asleep, curled up against Alphinaud's chest.  Eolyn gave herself only a moment to let her heart break before standing straight and heading over to them.

While Alisaie was definitely relieved to see her brother, she was somewhat surprised at how much she worried about Urianger and Seraphine as well. Though the girl was not her daughter, it didn't feel immediately  _ wrong _ to hear her call Alisaie 'mommy'. As Alisaie liberated the wand from the toddler's hands, she planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "It's a beautiful wand indeed, but 'Shtola might need it now."   
  
Speaking as quietly as possible, "Fennie has been asleep for a while." Alphinaud smiled at Eolyn, holding Fennie to his chest. "But if we must wake him..."

"I..." Eolyn returned the smile before she glanced toward Y'shtola who shook her head.   
  
"There is no need for him to be awake. His presence should suffice. However," She turned toward Urianger. "I will require your assistance in this matter, so it would be best to have your hands free."

Alisaie offered her arms without hesitation, trying to coax Seraphine from Urianger. She glanced at her not-husband for a moment, reassuring him that despite not being the girl's mother, she'd still be careful.    
  
Alphinaud sighed, rearranging his weight to support Fennie periodically as he kept slowly slipping out of Alphinaud's grip.

"You can sit down if holding a child is too much work, Alphinaud." Y'shtola teased before plucking the wand from Alisaie's hands.   
  
Urianger was expressionless as he handed Seraphine over, the girl happily reaching out and clinging to Alisaie. He gave a small nod before stepping over to Y'shtola's side. The two made their way over to the cliff edge, Y'shtola with one finger to her chin in thought, Urianger with his aetherometer pulled over his eyes. Eolyn simply watched them from Alphinaud's side, the same scowl returning to her face.   
  
It was a few minutes more before Y'shtola finally spoke again.   
  
"There is indeed no trail as you mentioned.. It's as everything just sort of exploded outward instead of going somewhere." She'd look to Urianger a moment for confirmation before he too nodded.   
  
"T'would have been easier with further assistance, but in the interest of not alerting the whole of Eorzea to such circumstance..." Y'shtola sighed, before holding up her wand and closing her eyes. "I shall give it my utmost best attempt."

Alphinaud, now determined to prove himself, remained standing. "Whatever must be done..."   
  
Alisaie started to play with the hem of her sleeve nervously as she watched, anxiety growing with every passing moment. If they can just bring these two back...

A blue light formed around what remained of the cliff, beginning to hum with energy. Y'shtola remained in front of it, arms raised in the air as she chanted, swaying slightly as if to pull things back from  _ somewhere _ . The hum grew louder as the aether surrounding began to condense, forming a swirling ball of energy in front of them. It grew more condensed with every passing moment yet remained formless.   
  
Urianger immediately frowned from behind his aetherometer as he watched, remaining silent.   
  
It seemed to last forever as Y'shtola struggled to create some  _ form _ from the aether before it finally exploded back outward again, dissipating into nothingness. Y'shtola's shoulders sagged in defeat as she lowered her arms.   
  
"...I'm sorry. There is nothing there to pull back out."

"No." Alisaie protested. "No, no, no. What do you mean nothing?" Raising her voice, "Did they just disappear? Where did they go?"   
  
Still muttering quietly, not wanting to wake Fennie. "Sister, it's a potential side effect of a flow spell. If they weren't willing to risk it..."   
  
"But how are we going to get home?"

Eolyn set down her bow, using it as a makeshift cane as she swayed suddenly beside Alphinaud. Her knuckles were ghost-white against where she gripped it, jaw clenched tightly.    
  
"Is there naught else that can be done." She spoke finally, her voice quiet. Y'shtola shook her head again.   
  
"There is simply nothing there. If there were any trace to have held onto mayhaps it could have worked." She'd look to both Alphinaud and Alisaie. "However, simply because they do not seem to exist  _ here _ any longer does not mean you cannot return home. If you indeed used a similar spell to arrive here, then it is possible you did not suffer the same effect and  _ did _ leave behind a trail of sorts." Y'shtola sighed, sagging her shoulders again.   
  
"But as for  _ our _ Alphinaud and Alisaie. I simply cannot tell if they yet remain  _ anywhere _ . They are just no longer  _ here _ . I am sorry."    
  
Urianger let out a sudden choked sound, turning back toward what remained of the cliff's edge.

Alphinaud nodded, somewhat reassured that this does not mean the end of their journey home.    
  
Alisaie clutched her counterpart's daughter to her chest. How could they even begin to explain this? That her mother is gone, even though she seems to be holding her right now? Urianger's sudden display of emotion caught Alisaie off guard as well. Acting on instinct, she turned away from the rest of the group, moving to comfort him the best she could.

Eolyn's mouth open and closed a few times in an attempt to gather her thoughts. She opened it once more to speak before the sudden buzzing in her ear brought her back to reality. Turning, she reached a hand to her ear.   
  
_ "Eolyn! How goes it on your side of things? I've got news on mine- it turns out there  _ **_was_ ** _ something fishy going on. A few sentries found a camp nearby your location that seems to be housing some bandits, and they're dressed similarly to Thavnarian traders. I figured you'd want to check it out yourself since you're close by."  _   
  
"It didn't work."  " _ What? Twelve, Eolyn... I- _ " "Thank you for your information, Lyse." She'd end the call, standing straight once more.

Alphinaud watched Eolyn's interaction and grew concerned. The highlander had not shown much of a reaction to the supposed loss of her husband until she stood, clearly determined. "Was that Lyse? What did she say?"

"A possibility." Eolyn said nothing more, refusing to look Alphinaud in the eye. Her eyes seemed cold and faraway as she stared at the ground instead. "Alphinaud," she paused a moment, as if the very name stung her lips, "Would you be willing to watch Fennie a while longer in my stead."

"Of course, whatever you need." Alphinaud nodded. He glanced at Alisaie and back at Eolyn. "Do you need anyone to accompany you?"

"I can handle it alone.  _ Please _ ." She'd lean forward, kissing Fennie gently on the forehead as he slept. "Please see that the others make it home safely." Without another word she hoisted her bow back into her arms and turned, heading off.

Alphinaud audited the state of the group, everyone looking fairly demotivated. He sighed. "Perhaps we should head back to the Rising Stones..." He announced to no one in particular.

"I shall see to some research on my own.. Perhaps there is another way I have overlooked. Or at least a way to get  _ you _ back home." Y'shtola replied with a nod. "If you have no further need of me here."   
  
Urianger remained staring at the horizon a while longer before he too spoke up. "All hope is not yet lost. I have need to return back to the Sands. Perhaps.. Perhaps there is something yet overlooked." He'd turn to look at Alisaie, his face still emotionless behind his goggles. "Thy assistance would be most welcomed..."

Alphinaud nodded. "Thank you for all of your help, Y'shtola. I hope your research proves fruitful. Please let us know if you find anything. I believe we can handle it from here."   
  
Alisaie smiled through teary eyes at Urianger. "Of course." Turning to Alphinaud, "Please remind Eolyn, if she needs anything, I am but a call away." Sighing, "Keep an eye on her, alright?"   
  
Alphinaud thought of Eolyn's slightly unreadable state when she left. "I will try." The group turned as one, leaving the remains of the cliff behind.   
  
\--

It was far beyond midnight when Eolyn finally returned to the Stones, making her way in quietly from a back entrance connected to the Solar so as not to wake anyone. The door to her room would quietly creak open and closed before muted sobbing could be heard from behind it.

Alphinaud was unable to sleep, the previous day's events replaying in his mind. That, plus the memory of the look on his sister's face as she apologized before casting the flow spell-   
  
The sound of a door creaking disrupted him from his thoughts, followed by the sound of someone sobbing the room over. Alphinaud frowned. It must be Eolyn.   
  
Alphinaud glanced at Fennie cautiously, debating whether or not he should leave the child alone to go check on the mother. Fennie was fast asleep, curled up between a pillow and a stuffed toy, still blissfully unaware of the gravity of the day's events. Feeling confident the child wouldn't notice his absence, Alphinaud slipped out and wandered over to Eolyn's door, knocking softly.

There'd be no reply as the soft sobs continued. Perhaps she hadn't heard it. Sighing, Alphinaud would knock again, a bit louder. "Eolyn?"

The sobbing would stop abruptly. "....Yes."

"Can I come in?" Alphinaud frowned at the door, hoping she'd invite him in. He'd struggle to do much good from the hallway.

"O-of course." Would be the quiet reply.

Alphinaud slowly opened the door, peeking his head in cautiously. "Have you just returned from Gyr Abania?"

Eolyn sat on the floor, back against her bed and knees pulled upward as she gripped something tightly in her arms. She was still in her travel clothes, stained with flecks of dirt and bits of what looked like blood. Her bow and quiver lay on the floor nearby, haphazardly dropped in their place. She'd nod in response to his question, refusing to look up at him, before reaching up to wipe at her face, trying her best to remain composed. "Ah, yes. I have.."

Boldness apparently replacing his self-preservation instinct, Alphinaud fully invited himself into the room, walking across and sitting next to her, his own back against the bed. "I know our... experiment, earlier, did not yield the results we'd all expected. But," Noting the blood on her clothes,"I hope your excursion at least earned you a resolution of some sort."

"It seemed Lyse was correct in her assumption that there may have been foul play." Eolyn uncurled herself a bit, looking at the familiar tome gripped in her arms before running a hand gently over one of its silvery edges.

"Oh?" Alphinaud perked up at this in curiosity. "May I ask what you have there?"

She'd release her grip on it further, revealing Adelphoi-  _ her _ Alphinaud's grimoire.

Alphinaud inhaled sharply at the sight of his old grimoire. "Oh..." Not wanting to undermine the solemn moment, but also curious, "Does your Alphinaud still use Adelphoi?" Eolyn nodded in silence.

"Well, it's probably safe to say whoever had it was responsible for his disappearance." Frowning, "Though I suspect they are no longer with us..."

Eolyn nodded again, glancing at a stained fleck on her tunic. Her eyes would go cold with that same faraway look. "'Tis a shame, that. All of them perished, and the camp left empty."

"Y-yes." Alphinaud was taken aback by her nonchalant tone. "A shame indeed." He looked at the grimoire with a sad expression. "I have not yet given up hope that your husband may yet be found, Eolyn. You should not either."

Eolyn traced her fingers over the front of the book a moment before the dead look was replaced with tears instead. She'd reach up to wipe away at them again. "I can only hope he and Alisaie are somewhere safe much as you, and not lost forever, alone." She'd wipe at her face again, suddenly looking exhausted. "It isn't fair.."

"It isn't. But Hydaelyn is rarely fair," He agreed. "Perhaps they are with my Warrior of Light, trying equally hard to get back to you as we speak."

"And what," Her shoulders began to tremble. "What if you are unable to return home. What if they are stuck there, and you here."

"I refuse to accept that," Alphinaud admitted. "I cannot just leave them. Or her."

"It isn't fair..." Eolyn turned to face Alphinaud finally, tears now streaming down her cheeks again. "It isn't fair that.. that... that I am here sobbing while someone who shares the very selfsame voice, the very selfsame  _ face _ as my husband sits beside me. That my son's father is somehow not here, while his very image plays with him. How cruel must the world be..." Eolyn's mouth gaped open, unable to find words.

Alphinaud put his hand on her shoulder, hoping she’d interpret it as a comforting gesture rather than a forward one. "I admit I can't quite relate. My sister likely could, but she is not here..." He shook his head. He thought of what he might say, that he would be there if she needed him? That he could help fill some of her Alphinaud's duties as a Scion and father until they were able to bring him home? Nay, that would likely make the situation worse. "If my presence makes this any harder, just say the words and I will continue my investigation on my own."

Eolyn closed her eyes and shook her head, "No.. No. That's not how I meant it at all.."  She reached out, clinging to Alphinaud's arm and shoulder instead, burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. Her entire body shook as she remained there, sobbing against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " :( " -FurnitureGemstone


	12. Chapter 12 (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes pain brings us closer together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is explicit! If you’d rather skip it, you won't miss /too/ much, and the next POV chapter should give you some ideas as to what happened.. (But really, why would you skip it?)

It was already past a late bell when Alisaie finally closed the book, sitting back against the pillows propped up on the bed. She reached over, setting her book on the small pile next to the bed. This world's Alisaie had certainly done much research, and she was beyond impressed with it. A little jealous, almost. Perhaps with her time here she should take the chance to use it to its fullest. Or, spend more time at home when she returned, whenever that would be.   
  
Sitting up again, she reached back to undo her hair, running her fingers through it as she thought to herself quietly.  _ How were Alphinaud and Zoisite faring? Had they been successful yet? _ She hadn't felt any differently, nor returned home suddenly, so she supposed discussions were still in progress. Alisaie's thoughts turned to this world's Lyse and her son, hoping that the talks would go successfully for their sakes.

Urianger's muffled speaking could be heard on the other side of Alisaie's door. While the exact words were unintelligible, his tone indicated less-than-spectacular news. After a few footsteps, and a few moments of silence, Urianger knocked. Curiosity having got the better of her, Alisaie climbed out of bed and made her way to the door, listening against it. A startled "Oh!" escaped her lips at the sudden knocking as she hopped back in surprise. "Erm.. Come in."

Urianger stepped in and immediately cast his uncovered eyes downward. He clutched his goggles in his right hand and blinked a few times before speaking. "'Twas Zoisite. I'm afraid the news was not as we'd hoped."

Alisaie's eyes widened in surprise. “What? What happened? Did the negotiations go poorly?" The surprise turned to sudden horror. "...Did they find.."

"The situation in Doma has been resolved. However," he closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "They were unable to find any trace of my wife, nor her brother." He managed to gather the courage to look Alisaie in the eyes, sadness and apology evident in his own. "Zoisite is convinced this may be permanent. With all that I know, I am currently unable to prove her wrong."

"Permanent..." Alisaie repeated the word back slowly. So she was stuck here? Alone? What of her daughter?  _ Her _ Urianger? Their home? A pang of sadness stabbed through her chest. What of her brother.. He'd be beyond distraught if he couldn't...  She balled her fist in an attempt to stop the train of thought. "There must be something. Some book yet unread, a plan overlooked. Some convenient tool that can reverse all this.."

"We have exhausted every book in the Scion's collection." Urianger stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer her sympathy. "Between the two of us, and Y'shtola, and Krile, and thy brother and the Warrior of Light, we have thought of and tried all but attempting another flow spell." He shook his head. "As much as I wish for my Alisaie's safe return, I could not ask thee to attempt such a thing. That you survived the first time..."

"But..." Her voice was quiet as she looked down in shock. That it was to end just like this? To be stuck here? She'd never given up without a fight, not like this. This felt so  _ wrong _ . Biting her lip, she looked back up at Urianger.

"Perhaps this is selfish of me," Urianger admitted, glancing down at Alisaie. "While a second flow spell may be the most promising lead we have..." He frowned. "I have already lost my wife. I cannot risk losing you as well."

"I..." Tears began to well up from behind pale lashes. It wasn't fair, in a way. That the very image of Urianger was still staring back at her. That he would still think to try to offer sympathy despite his own hurts. She looked away again, taking a step back and sitting back down on the edge of the bed. 

Urianger closed the door and watched Alisaie's eyes begin to water. How could he even begin to comfort her? "If there is anything I can offer..." He followed her to the bed, taking a seat next to her. He knew it was rarely ideal for his own Alisaie to grow quiet, as her mind often had a tendency to pull her deeper into despair. He suspected the same was true for the Alisaie sitting beside him.

Alisaie let out a small sad laugh. "Ever the comforting one.." She simply leaned into him, burying her face against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He smelled the same, the slight hint of musty books mixed with the faint sharpness of aether that always seemed to linger around him. She sighed deeply against him as she breathed it in, attempting to stop the sudden ache in her chest.

Urianger held his breath at the contact, lifting his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair for a few moments. He gently turned himself to face her more directly, wrapping both of his arms around Alisaie's back and pulling her against his chest. 

She let him pull her closer, simply resting against his chest and focusing on the contact. After a few moments she finally pulled away, looking back up at him with a half-chewed lip, sad blue eyes still full of tears.

One of Urianger's arms loosened its grasp on her as he tucked her loose hair behind her ear with an apologetic smile. If this Alisaie was anything like his Alisaie, she was clearly seeking the distraction of his touch. Urianger's stomach fluttered as he made his decision and, holding her chin in place, he almost entirely closed the gap between them, leaving just the smallest distance between his lips and hers, in case she wanted to reject his advances.

Alisaie stiffened in sudden realization at what he was doing. Her own lips parted slightly as she considered it, feeling her heart begin to beat faster as his lips lingered near hers. Close enough that she only had to lean forward barely an ilm to meet them. She hesitated a moment, looking into his eyes with a sudden longing and swallowed, before closing them and leaning in to close the gap, focusing on the warmth of his lips against hers.

Urianger immediately relaxed as she kissed him in return. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, trying to pull her even closer with his one hand and gently caressing her cheek with the other. He pushed any guilt firmly away in that moment, uninterested in questioning himself. She needed this.  _ He needed this _ . Breaking for air, he stopped to study her expression.

She opened her eyes only a moment to stare back at him when he paused, before leaning in to kiss him again, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling back his hood before entangling her fingers in his hair. Sitting up slightly, she pressed herself into him, focusing on his lips and the warmth of his fingers against her cheek. Sighing deeply against him, she let her mind focus on the sensations instead, pushing away the ache in her chest.

Urianger grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. It felt unfamiliar in some ways, as he was unaware of how she might react. But in others, it was very similar. She smelled the same, tasted the same, sounded the same, even felt the same. He wondered if she was similar in other ways, as well. He broke the kiss again to catch his breath before pressing his lips to the side of her mouth, and then her cheek, and then her jaw.

A small excited sigh escaped Alisaie's lips as she tilted her head back, letting him kiss her jaw. Her hips rocked against him instinctively as her body began to take control, falling into the familiar rhythms, the same feel of his hands and lips against her. Finally untangling her fingers from his hair, she let them trail down and over his shoulders instead, letting them slide over his chest, playing with the fabric of his robes.

Urianger trailed kisses down her now exposed neck, frowning into her skin at the nightshirt in his way. As she played with his robes, he tugged at the bottom of her shirt, hoping she'd realize his intention as he sucked on a patch of exposed skin between her neck and shoulder. 

She let out another excited sigh, rocking against him again as he sucked against her neck. Frowning herself, she pulled away from him a moment to pull off her shirt before immediately pressing back against him in frustration at the time apart.

Her excited sighs reassuring him that he's doing something right, he continued his assault on her shoulder, leaving bruises on her skin as he moved to her collarbone. Spotting the familiar scar across her chest left by Fordola in Ala Mhigo, Urianger felt emboldened. He knew this body almost as well as he knew his own. He didn't hesitate to nip at the skin beneath her collarbone with his teeth, sucking in air at the sensation of her rocking against him.

The sighs quickly turned into soft moans as she bit her lip to stifle it. Her hands came back up against his chest, dragging them along it before she tugged impatiently at his own clothing. It was only fair...

Urianger obliged, pulling away to remove his robes as well. Already having broken the rhythm of her teasing, he picked her up and pushed her back onto the bed, hovering over her. Before she could protest, he kissed her on the lips again, tracing his fingertips across her chest. 

She returned the kiss hungrily, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck once more, digging her fingers into the skin as she pulled him to her. A soft whine escaped from behind their pressed lips, pelvis arching upward against him, begging for the friction of his body against hers.

With an amused chuckle, Urianger refused her implicit request, instead pulling away from the kiss and trailing down her entire torso with his lips. Upon reaching her stomach, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down over her thighs. 

Another frustrated sigh escaped her as she pressed her body to his lips instead, wiggling against him and helping him free her of her shorts. Her fingers trailed back upwards again, along his neck and jaw, tracing over his ears, before tangling them in his hair once more.

Urianger sighed as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He had teased her enough, and now it was his duty to be of service. Positioning himself so that either of her legs was over his shoulders, he held her hip in place with one of his hands and parted her with his tongue, circling her clit a few times before sucking on it much more lightly than he had the skin of her body.

Alisaie’s fingers tightened into his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp as she let out a sudden low moan. She shivered under him as electricity jolted down her spine, causing her to jerk against his hand and tongue.

Encouraged by her reaction, he pulled away for a moment and stroked her with his free hand. When his fingers felt sufficiently lubricated, he slipped two inside of her as he allowed his tongue to return to its place between her legs. If his suspicions were correct, he knew exactly the spot within her to tempt a moan from her lips. He glanced up at her to see her reaction as he found it, curling his fingers and pressing against it.

It was unfair that he somehow knew her body so well. She'd arch into him again, biting down on her lip to try and stop the louder moan from escaping and letting him know he  _ had _ hit the spot. A hand was freed from his hair to reach up and grip at the bedding above her head instead, panting lightly as she greedily urged him on, the heat of her body beginning to settle in her belly.

Satisfied with her reaction, Urianger continued to suck and lick her clit while stroking the spot that made her clutch the bedding with such fervor. He wondered how long she could possibly last like this, taking it upon himself to ensure that it's as short a time as possible.

Alisaie tightened her grip further as her breathing became ragged, squirming and shivering against his tongue. " _ Please... _ "  She gasped out between breaths, begging for more. Each of her muscles seemed to tighten at once as she focused, tilting her head back and letting out another loud moan as he quickly pushed her over the edge, spasming against him, delighting in the sudden release of tension and tingling radiating through her entire being.

Urianger freed himself from between her legs and shifted forward to kiss her lightly on the mouth, allowing her a few moments to catch her breath. She returned the kiss between slowing breaths, placing her arms around his shoulders again, and opened her eyes to look at him. He allowed himself to sink against her, propping himself up on his forearms. Upon noticing her eyes on him, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She simply smiled at him, her expression a mix of desire and contentment, before leaning in to kiss him.

Urianger smiled into the kiss in return, tracing her ear with his fingertips. He pulled away and glanced down at her, a sad smile on his lips. "As thou moveth beneath mine touch, 'twas as if the ground itself moveth with thee." He considered saying many other things, that she was beautiful, that he was simply relieved to see her smiling again. But he settled on the simplest truth, that in the moment, she was everything, and he chose to leave unsaid his gratitude for that moment of respite.

Alisaie let out a soft chuckle at his impassioned words, grinning and reaching to trace her own fingers over the tattoo on his cheek, running her thumb over his lips and tracing along his jaw.  

There was so much she wanted to say herself, but how to say it? That she was glad if she had to be here forever that he was still there with her? That she would try to be there for his children? She only hoped her own daughter was not lost without her.. 

That perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here, as long as she was able to still feel his familiar fingers against her, his lips against hers, his body pressed to hers... She bit back the words welling up in her chest and the fresh ache that came with them, choosing to silence them by pressing her lips to his again instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Welp.” - FurnitureGemstone
> 
> “‘Welp’ is one way to put it.” - Zoisite Ruby, clutching both of these characters to her chest and shushing them reassuringly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sometimes we regret our own hearts.

A bare arm was wrapped around Alisaie's waist as Urianger remained soundly asleep, his breathing even against her neck. It was almost peaceful for a while, as the morning light filtered in, before a loud crash and giggling outside interrupted it all. Urianger stirred, still in a half-asleep daze, before rolling onto his back, rubbing at his eyes.

Alisaie may have been able to sleep through the noise if not for the chill of sudden lack of contact. Barely awake, she whined for a moment, trying to convince Urianger to ignore the giggling and come back to sleep.

He rolled back against her, sliding the arm over her once more before burying his face against her neck for a moment with a small yawn.  
  
"Seraphine requires mine attention..."

She sighed, the illusion thoroughly shattered. "Right. Of course." Alisaie shrugged Urianger off of her and sat upright, covering herself with the blanket for modesty.

Urianger opened his mouth to speak, but thought the better of it, the open mouth forming into a sad frown instead. He sat up as well, stretching lightly before standing and pulling on some clothing. Pausing, he turned toward Alisaie. Should he say something?  
  
"...Once I assess the cause of the crash, we shall be in the kitchens preparing a meal. ..If there is anything you desire.." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking everywhere but directly at her.

Alisaie, clearly deep in thought, nodded. "I will join you in a moment." She frowned at Urianger. Part of her felt like she owed him an apology. Partially for the coldness, and partially because they were in the predicament in the first place. "Once I've fully awoken. And dressed..."

"...Of course." He turned without another word and exited, closing the door softly behind him.

-

_Alisaie slammed closed the book she'd been reading, shaking the entire table she and Urianger had been sharing for their research. "I give up! There is not a written word in this entire Twelves-damned realm that can help us." She inhaled shakily. "We are wasting our time here."_

_"Mayhaps.." Urianger pulled off his goggles, revealing reddened and tired eyes from behind them. He rubbed at them a moment, before staring back down at the table. "But I cannot just..." He trailed off. Were they wasting their time? There had to be something they could still do, even if attempting to pull from the flow spell hadn't worked..._

_Alisaie smiled at him apologetically. Seeing Urianger without his goggles always filled Alisaie with warm reassurance, red and tired eyes notwithstanding. "There may be a solution we are yet to uncover. But I suspect we will not find it here tonight. Not like this."_

_Urianger closed his book, leaning back in his chair. He let the hand still holding the goggles hang dejectedly off the side, giving a tired sigh. "While I am content to wile away the bells until every book in my possession has been scoured, if thy wish is to take a break.."_

_"Mmmm." Alisaie bit her lip. "It is not so much that I desire to take a break, it is that we both need one." She pushed her chair away from the table and stood, stretching dramatically. "I think it would do us both some good." Taking a few steps towards Urianger, she held out her hand with a raised eyebrow._

_He looked at the hand, and then to Alisaie with a confused frown, but took the hand anyway, letting his goggles drop absently to the floor as he stood._

_Alisaie grinned at his reluctant acceptance, not letting go of his hand as she spoke, "Do you happen to have an Orchestrion and if so, where might it be located?"_

_"An orchestrion?" He thought a moment, "Mayhaps there is one in the storage room.. But I don't see of what use it could be.."_

_"To the storage room we go, then." Alisaie chuckled, dropping his hand. "Which is... where, exactly?"_

_A small smile formed on Urianger’s lips. "Is it not in the same places as thy own Waking Sands?" He'd grab her hand again, tugging her in its direction._

_Alisaie followed. "This place is full of surprises." When they reached the room, exactly the same one she used as a storage room back home, Alisaie shrugged. "I stand corrected." She dropped his hand to rummage through the unorganized pile of furnishings. When she spotted what she was looking for, a table orchestrion, she gasped lightly._   
_  
"This will do." She lifted the surprisingly heavy piece of equipment. "We should take this back to your room, where we won't bother Seraphine..."_

_Still confused, he reached out, taking it from her and holding it in his own arms.  "...If you wish. What exactly is thy plan?"_

_Heading towards the room, she hoped he would follow. "That is for me to know," She turned around and smiled. "And for you to find out."_   
_  
When they reached it, Alisaie scanned the room quickly. She made some space on the one surface not entirely covered in books to place the orchestrion on, kicked around a bit of floor clutter to clear the area of any trip hazards. She gestured to the empty spot on the desk for Urianger to place the orchestrion and crossed her arms._

_Following along, he set it down on the spot she had cleared, before fiddling with the knobs a moment to make sure it worked. Once satisfied it was indeed still in working condition, he turned back to her, a mix of confusion and curiosity still on his face._

_Alisaie flipped through the available rolls, settling on one of the few she recognized. It was a bit dated, but it would have to work. Once the song began to play, she spun around to face Urianger, holding out a hand in invitation yet again. "I know there are dire circumstances that may need our help," she began, smiling. "But for at least a moment, would you share this dance with me?"_

_"..Dancing?" Urianger seemed a bit taken back by the invitation. He hesitated a moment, staring down at the hand, before he reluctantly reached out and took it, pulling her close and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "..If this is thy desire.."_

_"Quite some time ago," Alisaie explained as she began to move with the music, "Not long after Ala Mhigo's liberation, I was on a trip with my brother and Zoisite in Kugane." She smiled fondly at the memory. "Zoisite and I shared a room, and I woke up with a bad dream." She sighed. "A bad memory, really. Zoisite insisted I dance with her to take my mind off of things. I am a terrible dancer, but it helped." She smiled up at Urianger as her heart raced, a bit from the physical exertion, a bit from nervousness, and a bit from their closeness. "I thought you might serve to benefit from it as well."_

_Urianger finally smiled again, looking up in thought. "A very similar occurrence happened with myself and the lady Moenbryda, a lifetime ago." He began to get into the rhythm a bit, twirling Alisaie around before dipping her slightly. "I myself have not danced in quite some time.."_

_"For our lack of combined experience, I'd say we are doing quite well." Alisaie stared at his face, taken by how handsome Urianger looked from her angle. When she noticed his smile, she felt her cheeks grow warm with the beginnings of a blush._

_His smile only widened at her blushing, spinning her about once more and dipping her again, a bit lower this time. He lingered there a moment, eyes trailing over her as the smile left his lips and he stared at her instead._

_Alisaie's eyes darted to Urianger's lips as she subconsciously moistened her own._

_Urianger leaned in, closing his eyes, and the gap between them._

-

After a moment of reflection, Alisaie finally found it in herself to join Urianger and his daughter in the kitchens. For a moment she stood in the doorway, silently observing the two of them.

Seraphine was happily giving it her best attempt at eating, digging in with both fork and spoon as she sat on a chair propped up to the table's height by several books. Urianger, meanwhile, was busy finishing cooking the remainder of the meal. Upon spotting her 'mother', Seraphine waved with both utensils.  
  
"Good morning mommy!"

Alisaie smiled at the display, feeling as if she was intruding even more than usual. "Good morning Seraphine..." Alisaie would walk around the table and crouch down next to her. "You sure caused a lot of noise this morning."

"Apparently thy- my Alisaie's," He muttered quietly, "training dummy was an attempted plaything.." Urianger would plate the food before turning around, offering one to Alisaie. Seraphine simply giggled at the remark, returning to her own meal.

Taking the plate, "Thank you." Alisaie proceeded to stare at the food in awkward silence. What could she say to defend herself? That she was lonely? That he was physically present and she missed him _so much_ she would do anything to feel close to him again? "I apologize."

"There is naught to apologize for."

"I..." Alisaie sighed. "What you have here, I am not a part of it. I never can be a part of it." She sniffled, pushing the plate away. "If anything, I am a threat to it. I cannot be the one to ruin this for you." Alisaie looked to Urianger and frowned. "I think it might be best if I continue my research at the Rising Stones with my brother."

Urianger's mouth gaped open awkwardly again before he closed it, staring down at his own plate. He poked at the food a bit with a fork before speaking again softly, refusing to look up. "...If you so wish."

"It's not-" she huffed. "You are wonderful, Urianger. Your wife, I am sure, loves you very much. I quite like you as well." She shook her head. "Unfortunately, that is why I must leave..." Alisaie turned to Seraphine, kissing the girl on the forehead before she stood. "Your mother will return home soon. I promise."

He stood, still refusing to look her in the eye. "..Whatever materials thou needeth for thy research, feel free to bring them with you."   
  
Seraphine looked between the two in confusion. Sensing the mood, her eyes began to water, before breaking into full-blown cries. Hastily, Urianger reached over, plucking her from her seat and holding her to him.

Alisaie resisted the urge to burst into tears as well, simply nodding and stepping out of the room. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and cast a teleport spell, hoping Urianger and Seraphine would be fine without her.  
  
When she materialized in Revenant's Toll, she let herself collapse, dizziness and overwhelming sadness rendering her a bit useless at the moment. As she curled in on herself, she wished more than anything that she could see her husband and daughters, if only for a minute.

\--

The Stones would be completely silent, most of its inhabitants still asleep. Eolyn was still asleep as well, curled into a ball, arms wrapped around her sleeping son. Her face was still red and puffy from the previous night’s tears, hair a mess of tangles cascading over her shoulders. She had barely managed to change into less dirtied clothing before crawling into the bed.

Alphinaud walked past Eolyn's room on his way to his own and noticed the door open. He frowned at the state of Eolyn's hair and clothes, sighing as he stepped in, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries as he dug around for a clean set of clothes. When he found something, he approached the two of them and gently cleared his throat.   
  
"Eolyn." He stage-whispered, hopefully loud enough to wake her but not loud enough to startle her.

"Mmmm," was her only response as she turned her face inward, burying it against the bedding.

" _Eolyn_." He'd repeat, this time reaching out to gently nudge her shoulder. "I brought you some clean clothes, and a comb..."

She'd blink awake, turning to stare up at him from half-lidded eyes, before waking fully and sitting up abruptly.   
  
"...Alphinaud." Eolyn turned to check Fennie was still asleep beside her in the bed before turning back and reaching for the clothing. "..Thank you."

"It is not as if I could allow you to sleep in such a way." He smiled sadly. "If you need anything else of me..."

She shook her head, placing the clothing in her lap. "No.."  It was another moment before she sucked in air, speaking again. "Ah... I'm sorry, by the way, about last night. I was not myself."

Alphinaud shrugged. "No need to apologize. Hydaelyn has certainly been unfair to you these past few days."

She gave a hollow laugh at that. "I do not think Hydaelyn thinks much about such things.." Looking up at him, Eolyn offered an apologetic smile. "I promise that I am not usually such a.. mess in trying situations. Though perhaps.." She fidgeted, playing with the clothing between her fingers, "I do realize that the world will not wait regardless of my husband's.. ..predicament. I would be most appreciative if you would like to help, at least until we can find you and your sister a way home. Ah,- that is, if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course it is not too much to ask." Alphinaud smiled. "It is hardly like I have much else to do. Though I do hope it is not obvious to those who we have not told of our predicament that I am not the same Alphinaud they know. Loathe am I to undo his careful diplomacy..."

The smile turned more genuine as she relaxed. "I am sure you are more than capable for the task." She'd glance to Fennie once more, "Once I've Fennie up and ready for the day we can discuss this in the Solar, and I can get you a linkpearl, just in case."

"It is still quite early if you would rather sleep in." Alphinaud offered as he glanced at Fennie's sleeping form. "Until Fennie wakes, at least."

Eolyn ran her fingers through the mop of white hair on Fennie's head. "...Perhaps I will let him sleep in. But, I should at least get myself more presentable.."

Alphinaud spun around to walk back into the hallway. "I will leave you to it, then." As he left, he shut the door behind him. He yawned, a bit jealous of the child fast asleep in his mother's bed. Alphinaud himself had not slept much since their failed attempt to recover this world's Alphinaud and Alisaie from the lifestream. He could certainly remain stoic for Eolyn's sake, and his sister's sake, but he still longed for home... and was working tirelessly to find another solution.

It was a while longer before Eolyn made her way to the Solar by way of a back hall. When she didn't spot Alphinaud, she moved into the main room instead, walking behind F'lhaminn's bar and grabbing a few mugs, placing some water in a kettle and setting it to boil.

Alphinaud, hearing noise in the main room, dragged himself out to investigate. When he found Eolyn working behind F'lhaminn's bar, he raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage to slip past me?" He yawned again, unable to hide his exhaustion.

"Do you not have a Rising Stones where you are? There is a back hallway that directly connects to the Solar." Finishing making the tea, she'd offer a mug over to Alphinaud, "Perhaps you should go back to sleep yourself? I'm sorry if I kept you up overlong last night."

Alphinaud chuckled at that, greedily taking the tea and holding it between his hands. "I do, in fact, have a Rising Stones. I've just never known anyone to take the back hallway." Trying to take a sip and finding it still too hot for consumption, he continued his thought, "As appealing as sleep may sound, there is much yet to be done."

"The back hallway comes in quite handy, especially when trying to be quiet." She smiled at his remark, before sighing. "The world rests not for its top diplomat and adventurer. Perhaps a walk then, through the aetheryte plaza? It's always quite nice before anyone else is awake. Though we should not stray too far.."

Alphinaud nodded, attempting a sip of the tea again. "I, too, am fond of Revenant's Toll in the early bells of the morning." He'd wait for Eolyn to lead the way.

"Alphinaud," She paused a moment, before stepping out from behind the bar with her own tea in hand. "While I know our situations are not ideal... I hope we can at least become friends through this." She offered a small smile, before heading toward the exit.

"I hope the same." He'd agree, following behind her.

Stepping through the oddly silent Seventh Heaven, and out into the plaza, Eolyn stretched a bit, glancing up at the glittery pink and purple hues of the gloom above. She'd finish her stretch, before noticing a lump of something against the aetheryte. "...Is that? Gods." Frowning, she set her tea on the ground, before hurrying over.

Alphinaud spotted it as well. _Her_ , really. He followed Eolyn's lead, setting down his tea and rushing over to who he suspected might be his sister. "Alisaie?"   
  
The lump unfolded, and Alisaie looked up at both her brother and Eolyn with red, teary eyes. "I-" She sniffled, "I made a huge mistake."

"Are you hurt? Where are Urianger and Seraphine? Are they safe?" Eolyn immediately began checking Alisaie over, worry in her eyes.

"Not physically, no." Alisaie exhaled shakily, still not done crying just yet. "They... are fine. Still at the Sands."  
  
Alphinaud studied his sister for a moment. "Is there a reason you chose to come here rather than the Sands?"   
  
"I just came from the Sands." She wiped some of the tears from her face. "If you don't find me a burden, I will be joining the two of you here at the Stones."

Eolyn glanced up at Alphinaud a moment in confusion, before turning her attention back to Alisaie. "Yes, of course that's alright. Let's get inside and then perhaps you can explain what happened.." She offered an arm for Alisaie to lean on to help her up.

Alisaie took the offer, still wobbly on her feet from the teleportation. Alphinaud watched the two women in confusion and concern. For his sister to display her emotions so openly, something must have unusually upset her. What happened? He winced as he followed the two of them, not sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "D:" -Zoisite Ruby
> 
> "This chapter made me sad, too." -FurnitureGemstone


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lyse needs to stop talking

Alisaie kept her focus on the training dummy in front of her, jabbing at it quickly before leaping back. While this rapier did feel slightly off balance compared to her usual, she needed the practice. And, it felt good to just physically exert herself without thinking on it. She paused after a few more jabs, already a bit out of breath, before turning to the two girls nearby.   
  
"See? It's not too terribly hard. Did you want to try it with your practice sword?" Alisaie smiled down at Erleanne.

Erleanne watched Alisaie in awe, as she always did, even when it was her actual mother skewering the training dummy in front of her. She readily nodded, holding her practice sword improperly between her hands. After a few moments of looking to Alisaie for reassurance, Erleanne attempted to hit the training dummy as hard as she could with an ungraceful whack. The striking dummy itself hardly wobbled, and the momentum of the sword bouncing back towards her threw Erleanne off balance, nearly causing her to fall.   
  
Edrianne, who was pretending not to pay attention to this display, couldn't help but giggle at her sister's failure.

Alisaie reached out, grabbing Erleanne from behind and righted her. "Careful now... Though that is quite a lot of natural force." She'd help correct Erleanne's hold on the sword before stepping back.   
  
"And it's rude to giggle at your sister if you're not helping out." She'd tease Edrianne a bit, not at all serious. Afterall, she'd been prone to giggling at her brother's mistakes.

Erleanne bit her lip and nodded with determination, hitting the striking dummy with improved form and equally excessive force. This time, the striking dummy seemed to take the brunt of the impact, and even Erleanne looked surprised at how easily she figured out how to use the weapon. After a split second of shock, she turned back to Alisaie with a grin.   
  
Edrianne gave an unimpressed scoff, though her pout revealed her poorly hidden jealousy.

Alisaie nodded in approval of Erleanne's success, before frowning at her sister. "...Would you like to try also, Edrianne?"

Edrianne shook her head, looking offended that Alisaie even asked.    
  
Urianger, meanwhile, watched from a distance, impressed both by Erleanne's natural skill and also Alisaie's ability to immediately earn her trust. At Edrianne's horrified reaction, he struggled to stifle a laugh.

Alisaie shrugged, giving Erleanne the go-ahead to continue before turning back to Edrianne once more. "Is there something you'd like to do instead?"

Edrianne shrugged. "Mommy tells me stories. About pirates and magic." For a moment, she looked deep in thought, before she smiled back up at Alisaie. "You can do spells too, right?"   
  
Erleanne was the one to scoff at that, thrusting the wooden sword into the closest thing the striking dummy had to an abdomen. "Why do you have to be so  _ boring _ ?"

"I can.." Alisaie plopped onto the floor next to Edrianne before continuing, "Stories aren't boring, they're simply tales of adventure told from a different perspective." She'd nod to Erleanne, "On one hand, you experience such a story firsthand by being the one thrusting the sword, much like a wild pirate. And on the other," She'd look down at Edrianne, "You experience the story with your imagination. You get to pretend you're the mage saving the day."

Edrianne grinned at that, apparently letting go of any hesitation she was holding onto as she leaned towards Alisaie in interest. Urianger raised his eyebrow in surprise, knowing Edrianne was cordial with strangers at best.

"So," She looked again between both, "Should I tell a story, or cast some spells?"

"Spells!" Erleanne blurted before she excitedly joined the two of them on the ground. Edrianne nodded, satisfied with that suggestion.

"Alright, step back both of you." She stood again, ushering both girls to a safe distance on the side before unsheathing her rapier once more. She'd let the crystal float around in her hand a moment, smiling to both girls. "And  _ do not _ tell your father about this, mmm?" She looked at them both with a mock serious face even if she knew the spell she was about to use was more flash than danger.    
  
Turning, she linked crystal with rapier before tapping it to the ground, sending a small jolt spell from it into the training dummy with a bright flash of mostly color over any real power.

For a moment, both girls were completely entranced, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. Urianger admittedly flinched, though he found it best not to intervene.   
  
Edrianne was the first to interrupt the silence. "Did X'rhun teach you that too?"

Alisaie nodded, separating the crystal once more and sheathing both. "He did. I learned a lot of things under his guidance."

Edrianne mused, "I hope someone will teach me magic when I'm grown up..."   
  
Urianger nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling of a hand firmly clapped on his shoulder. "Must thou frighten me so?"   
  
Lyse chuckled quietly, watching Alisaie with the twins as well. "I didn't realize I was missing a training session." She smirked. "I'm surprised Alisaie has the energy, you know, after-"   
  
Urianger hushed her, both out of embarrassment and fear of his eavesdropping being revealed.

Luckily for them both, Alisaie's attention was still firmly on the twins. She'd smile at both girls. "I'm sure you'll both find wonderful teachers in whatever you decide to pursue. Magical or.. sharp and pointy. Or even both together." She bit back the smirk attempting to form on her lips.

"Auntie Zoisite is gonna teach me how to be a dragoon," Erleanne stated matter of factly. "And Auntie Lyse is gonna teach me how to be a monk, and-"   
  
"The Warrior of Light is too busy for you!" Edrianne teased her sister.   
  
"They are quite the handful, aren't they?" Lyse observed. "I'm sure Kaien won't be any easier when he's their age."   
  
"Appreciate thy child's young years, whilst thou still haveth them." He suggested fondly. "As mine daughters age, they seek independence relentlessly. 'Tis often difficult to accept."   
  
Lyse glanced at Alisaie, whose focus was still firmly on the twins. "At least you'll always have her for help."   
  
"Aye." Urianger refrained from frowning, instead showing no reaction at all.

"I'm sure the Warrior of Light will make time if need be." Alisaie put her arms up appeasingly toward both, wondering for a moment if Seraphine and Fennie would act like this once a bit older, not that they didn't argue already. She did her best to ignore the sudden stab of sadness in her chest, choosing to change the subject instead. "We should find some breakfast, yes?"

Both girls nodded, and as it seemed somewhat obvious that the three of them were heading in their direction, Urianger and Lyse scrambled towards the kitchens themselves.

Alisaie followed both girls, still completely unaware she'd even been watched. She'd take a moment to poke her head in the doorway, spotting Urianger and Lyse already there.

Urianger ushered both of his daughters to take a seat before he began to prepare breakfast, and Lyse grinned suspiciously wide at Alisaie's presence.    
  
"Good morning! Sleep well?" Lyse gestured for Alisaie to join her at the table.

_ Right. That. _ Seating herself at the table, she did her best to focus on the table itself rather than on Lyse's face. "...It was a pleasant enough sleep, yes."

"Really?" Lyse smirked, feigning ignorance before she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "It sure didn't sound like you got much  _ sleeping _ done-"   
  
"ZOISITE!" Erleanne interrupted, announcing the arrival of both the Warrior of Light and her travel companion.   
  
Zoisite, having heard enough of the conversation to be intrigued, crossed her arms and raised both eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"   
  
Lyse gestured for Zoisite to join them, though she remained standing in place. "Not much." Lyse chuckled. "I was just leading into a friendly reminder of the wall thickness here at the Sands."   
  
Urianger, too afraid to turn around, simply sighed.

_ Twelve, not now.. _ Alisaie simply groaned at the arrival of her brother and the Warrior of Light, trying to hide the reddening cheeks and sudden mortified look on her face.   
  
Having missed most of the conversation by following in last, Alphinaud glanced at the group seated, and to his sister who now had her face buried in her hands. He quirked a brow, before addressing them.   
  
"...Is aught amiss?"

Lyse, encouraged by Alisaie's embarrassment rather than deterred by it, responded with a smirk, "I'm merely giving your sister a hard time." She nudged Alisaie playfully. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I doubt most couples are quite so  _ enthusiastic _ after five summers of marriage."

Something immediately clicked in Alphinaud's mind. He stopped his jaw from gaping by balling his fists instead as he glanced between his sister and the back of Urianger's head. His voice was nearly an octave higher than its normal before he finally spoke. "...Is that so?"

Lyse, noticing the sudden discomfort in the room, "Perhaps I should have known better than to tease you in front of your brother." She turned from Alisaie to Alphinaud, "It's a bit awkward to think about your sister-"   
  
"Lyse." Urianger cleared his throat. "You have said enough."

"Zoisite," Alphinaud began, "Perhaps you can catch Lyse up on our dealings in Doma for a few moments. I am sure you are most interested to hear the outcome." He swallowed hard, focusing instead on Lyse instead of his sister.

"Oh, yes!" Lyse turned to the pink haired midlander. "Do tell."   
  
Zoisite, flinching at the entire interaction, nodded. "Right. So..."

“Excuse us a moment.” Alphinaud grabbed his sister by the arm, dragging her to the corner just out of earshot. His angered tone was apparent even if the words were mostly inaudible, as he began to gesticulate wildly, balling a hand and pointing at Alisaie. She crossed her arms defensively, glaring, before rolling her eyes.   
  
“This is not what I meant when I said for you to pretend to be your counterpart! While we were busy trying to find a way back home,  _ this  _ is what you do instead? Have you lost your mind? What of your  _ actual _ husband? Your  _ actual _ daughter? Do you not care about them at all?“ The sentences were muffled to the rest of the group, only snippets able to be heard. “-Appalling behavior!”    
  
“What?” Alisaie glared, crossing her arms and speaking in an angry, hushed tone. “We may be stuck here. Forever. You cannot say you would not do the same if there were a version of  _ Eolyn  _ here in front of you.”   
  
“I can only  _ hope _ that if there is some version of me  _ there _ , that Eolyn would choose not to do such, regardless of how  _ lonely _ she may feel!” He’d nearly snarl out the reply under his breath before turning and looking away.   
  
“And if she were stuck there alone, forever? You would not want her to be happy? You would be so selfish?” Alisaie huffed in response, before turning to look away as well, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and frustration.   
  
Alphinaud bristled. “I’d expected more  _ decency _ from mine own sister. That you cannot even go a few days without seeking to spread your-” His words were cut off as Alisaie slapped him firmly across the face.   
  
“What right do you have to say such things? I am a grown woman, not some child for you to police around.” She turned, storming off down the hall. Alphinaud let her go, glaring instead as he brought a hand to the bright-red mark forming on his cheek, before turning, shoving past the rest of the group and back out of the Sands.

Zoisite, having heard the commotion, sighed. "I should go talk to him."   
  
"I am beyond confused," Lyse stated, looking apologetic.    
  
"I promise I will explain later." Zoisite assured her before following after Alphinaud as quickly as she was able.

Alphinaud hadn't gone far, sitting on the docks of Vesper Bay, staring out at the water. He still held a hand to his cheek with an angered scowl on his face.

Zoisite sat down next to him, eyeing his hand on his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He huffed, before removing the hand and placing it in his lap instead.

Noticing the red handprint-shaped mark, she raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes." He scowled a moment longer, before sighing deeply. "We may never see our spouses and children again. I've spent the past several days attempting to  _ remedy _ this, and she goes and..." He couldn't bring himself to even say the words, "does  _ that _ ."

Zoisite frowned. "For you," she theorizes, "coping with all of this might be trying to find a solution. The same is true for me." She shifted uncomfortably. "But can you blame your sister for seeking comfort? She's hurting. Urianger is too."

Another sigh, Zoisite wasn't wrong. Alphinaud studied the water a while longer before speaking again. "I understand pain, I do...  When Eolyn and I had first become involved, she nearly died.. I was so distraught I.. I thought unthinkable things myself. If she hadn't lived, I'd actually considered.." He'd stop himself from finishing the sentence, "But I could never be unfaithful to her, regardless of how much I hurt.. I understand my sister may be hurting.. But to just..."

"People do plenty of things they wouldn't typically do when they're grieving." Zoisite smiled sadly, putting her hand on Alphinaud's shoulder. "Sometimes things they regret." She sighed. "Regardless, Alisaie is already dealing with being stranded here. You are her only real family in this world. Don't you think it would be better to be there for each other?"

"I know.. You're right. And I said some very unkind things I should apologize for- once she's calmed down as well." He'd glance over at Zoisite, biting back tears. "I just. I cannot accept that I may be forever stuck here. As lovely a Warrior of Light you may be, if I ever begin to think such.."

Zoisite nodded. "Then don't give up hope. You may need to have enough for the both of you now." Smirking at his final implication, "Don't worry, that offer is not even on the table."

"I should hope not." He returned the smirk half-heartedly, before standing. "I should take the ferry into Limsa to see what sorts of baked goods I can procure.. An old apology method, and one I hope my sister will still accept."

"Depending on what you said, it may take a bit more than ginger cookies to make this right." Zoisite stood as well, stretching as she spoke. "I will see what I can do in the meantime. Maybe Urianger and I can help."

"I can only hope someone bakes 'I'm sorry I accused you of indecency' amounts of goods.." He replied dryly, sagging his shoulders. "Perhaps it best you went back in with Lyse and the others, before she guesses at what might be going on. I will return later."

Zoisite patted her chest with her fist before heading back into the Sands, hoping they'd fared well in her absence. Alphinaud watched her go before wiping at his eyes, heading off in the direction of the ferry.

* * *

It was several bells later before he returned to the Sands. Alphinaud stood in the doorway of the bedroom a moment, a small package in his hands, watching Alisaie as she lay in the bed with her back turned to the door. Cautiously, he made his way into the room.

“If you’ve more terrible thing to say about my ‘decency’, I’m not in the mood to hear it, Alphinaud.” She addressed him without moving. He stopped in place.

“...How did you know it was me?”

“I’ve been your sister long enough to recognize your footsteps, dear brother..” With a sad chuckle, Alphinaud looked around the room, setting the package in his hands on a nearby table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I realize I said some very unkind things to you...  I apologize. It was mostly a reaction to mine own shock..” He’d turn to stare at her back. “....You’ve been treated well here, right?”

Alisaie rolled over to face him. “Of course. Exceedingly well, given the circumstances.”

“He hasn’t hurt you?” Alisaie scowled up at her brother.

“He wouldn’t still be standing if he had.” She remarked plainly, before sitting up to join her brother on the edge of the bed. “He’s very sweet, this world’s Urianger. And his daughters are quite lovely, too.” 

“I  _ do _ miss my Urianger and Seraphine very terribly you know, more than anything. And Eolyn and Fennie, too.” Fiddling with her sleeve a moment, she continued, “It’s just that.. When the person you love and look to most for comfort is still standing there in front of you, seeking that same comfort, it’s hard  _ not  _ to act. Perhaps it was not my best idea..”

Alphinaud shook his head, “I do understand your reasoning, even if I could not consider the same for myself. I am still sorry for saying such hurtful things.” He’d turn to her, “If it becomes too much to bear, staying here, you are always welcome to join me at the Stones.” Alisaie shook her head.

“I don’t mind it here, it’s strangely comforting in a way, the familiarity. And I think poor Urianger would have his hands more than full without me.” 

“The offer still stands open, always. As siblings, it is our duty to look out for each others’ well-being.” Alisaie nodded in agreement, smiling before leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder.

“How are you holding up?” She’d give him a worried glance. Alphinaud’s lips curled into a frown as he attempted to bite back sudden tears.

“Terribly. If I even begin to think on it.. To consider that we may be here forever, and Eolyn and Fennie lost to me..” His lip quivered as he attempted to compose himself, “I may become completely undone. I cannot allow myself to believe there is nothing left to be done.”

“Urianger mentioned the possibility of another flow spell...”

“Absolutely not. I will not put you through such risk again. There has to be another way, something yet overlooked.”

“Then I shall continue looking from my end as well. Perhaps another library holds the answer. Or, I can simply read every book in the Sands again until I have every possibility ruled out ten times over.” Alphinaud let out a sad chuckle at that, reaching over and squeezing Alisaie’s hand lightly.

“Perhaps we can figure something out together, my dear sister.”

“It’s what we’re best at, my dear brother.” They sat there a moment longer in the silence before Alphinaud sighed deeply, standing.

“Well. I should see that our poor confused Lyse is safely returned back to Doma with her son. And then it is back to the Stones to delve into whatever matters of the realm have come up.” He offered a sad smile, “The world never stops turning, unfortunately.” Alisaie returned the smile before he turned, leaving her alone in the room once more.

Glancing to the small package on the table, she reached over, picking it up and unwrapping it to reveal a sizeable stack of baked goods.  _ The usual tactics of apology _ . She chuckled sadly, grabbing a cookie and placing it in her mouth before rolling back onto the bed and curling up once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Alphinaud...” - FurnitureGemstone


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we start anew.

Eolyn handed over a steaming mug of tea to the still unsettled looking elezen on the couch in the Solar. She continued to frown a moment longer, before taking a seat beside her.   
  
"Take your time, but when you're ready, please explain what happened?" She glanced between Alisaie and Alphinaud a moment, before returning her gaze back to Alisaie. "...I can send him out if you'd prefer."

"No, no. I'd prefer him here.” Alisaie sighed, holding the tea between her hands.   
  
"Did," Alphinaud scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Did this world's Urianger hurt you? I will not hesitate to-"   
  
"That is really not necessary!" Alisaie interrupted. "If anyone is at fault between the two of us, it is  _ me _ ." Alphinaud raised an eyebrow and Alisaie continued speaking, "I seduced a married man. I am perhaps the most terrible woman to have ever existed."

_ Oh. _ Eolyn shifted in her seat a moment, frowning. "I hardly think that makes you the most terrible. ....You two are married where you are from, yes?" She'd give another sidelong glance at Alphinaud, before refocusing on Alisaie again.

"I, yes, but..." Alisaie looked towards her brother, very confused why he had not yet interjected. He looked... unusually unfazed. Alphinaud simply cleared his throat, looking between Eolyn and Alisaie before speaking.   
  
"I can hardly say I am surprised," Alphinaud admitted. "Nor do I consider you  _ the most terrible woman to have ever existed _ ." He sighed. "It's sort of romantic, really. That your love for each other transcends worlds."   
  
Alisaie sniffled. "I am glad you see  _ romance _ in my terrible mistake, but you did not have to face your lover's daughter when you awoke this morning after a night of passion."

Eolyn reached a hand out in comfort, placing it on Alisaie's shoulder. "Seraphine is still young, I doubt she knows, or understands what's happened. I hardly doubt you've scarred her or even bothered her at all." She'd sigh, "....Did you two just agree to part ways for now?"

Alisaie shook her head, eyes watering at the memory of her announcement to Urianger, Seraphine's cries... "I more or less told Urianger I would be working alongside the two of you until further notice and then immediately teleported here, like a coward."   
  
Alphinaud frowned at his sister. He's known her long enough to notice when she's struggling to hold herself together, and her watery eyes and shaky breathing told him she was on the verge of a sob at any moment. He knew she loved Urianger more than anyone in the world, and that it must have hurt her tremendously to hurt him, even if it wasn't her Urianger in the strictest sense. "You can always apologize when you've calmed down."   
  
"I don't know if I can ever face him again." Alisaie lets herself lose control again, tears flowing freely. "I don't know if I can face my own husband again. How could I do this?"   
  
"This has been difficult for all of us." Alphinaud sat down next to his sister, offering her his shoulder to cry on. "If Zoisite existed in this world, I would have at least considered the same."

"I think it's something that likely crosses everyone's minds." Eolyn offered, "And you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. Alright?"

Alisaie nodded, smiling up at Eolyn. "Thank you. I hope you do not judge me too harshly for my actions."

She returned the smile, shaking her head. "I don't judge you at all." Sitting up straight, she sighed softly. "....Perhaps some breakfast is in order for all of us- have you eaten anything?"

"I have not." Before Alisaie stood, Alphinaud patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. She took a long breath, feeling much lighter for having admitted to her transgressions. "Breakfast sounds lovely."

"Excellent!" Eolyn stood. "I think F'lhaminn is off traveling for the day, but I can go over to Rowena's and see what she has on offer, once I've got Fennie up."

Alisaie smiled, wiping the remaining tears away and looking to her brother. "I almost forgot you have a child in this world. How is that treating you, Alphinaud? Feeling inspired?"   
  
Alphinaud pouted. "Do not make me regret consoling you."

Eolyn smiled between the two- it almost felt like normal watching them.  _ Almost _ . Turning, she made a quiet exit to head back to her bedroom.   
  
It was a bit longer before she returned, sleepy toddler in her arms. She poked her head back into the solar, looking in. "..Any requests?"

"Considering the morning my dear sister has already had, perhaps something sweet?" He looked to Alisaie for confirmation, which she returned with an enthusiastic nod.

"Something sweet and...." She'd look over to Alphinaud next.

"Why don't you go with, Alphinaud?" Alisaie looked to the sleepy boy in Eolyn's arms and smiled. "I can watch Fennie, if you'd like, Eolyn."

"Oh." Eolyn looked between both again, and then down at Fennie, shifting him up higher in her arms. "I mean, he's fine to come along.. Our "mini quests" together." She'd pause, considering. Perhaps the company would be good to keep Alisaie’s mind off things, even if it was only the comfort of a child. "...But if you'd like the company."

"I could use the distraction." Alisaie held out her arms greedily before glancing over at her brother.   
  
"Will you be alright alone?" Alphinaud studied Alisaie for any residual sadness, not sure he's ready to let her out of his sight just yet. "The Warrior of Light is perfectly capable of fetching breakfast on her own, I am sure."   
  
"Do not be rude, Alphinaud. She could probably use the extra hands." She turned to Eolyn. "As a mother, I know it can be difficult to do everything on one's own. I hope my brother has made himself useful thus far."

Eolyn looked down at Fennie a moment, giving him a stern look. "Be good for Miss Alisaie, yes?" He'd nod, rubbing at his eyes while still half-asleep, before she handed him over.    
  
"It's ah, he's done a wonderful job of it. Both of you have, thus far." Not wanting to think about it more, Eolyn changed the subject. "We should be off."

Alisaie held Fennie to her chest as Alphinaud followed behind Eolyn, slightly annoyed by his sister's insinuation that he was not useful.

Eolyn made her way out of the Stones, and into the plaza, before stopping with a sigh. She glanced up at Alphinaud, her face contorted into a worried frown. She’d give Alphinaud a quizzical glance, crossing her arms.

“You seem rather calm about all of this.”

“Whether or not I am calm is neither here nor there.” Alphinaud shrugged. “My sister was distraught enough as is. A strong reaction would have likely made her feel even worse.”

"Perhaps not… I still feel terrible for your sister. If she's anything like the Alisaie  _ I _ know, that display of emotion is rare." She crossed her arms, turning to study the ground instead. "I feel like I should be doing something more.."

"She will be fine, I hope." Alphinaud flashed Eolyn an appeasing smile. "Alisaie may hide her emotions from most, but this is not the first time I've seen her this distraught, and it will likely not be the last." After a moment of thought, he continued, "She seems to be seeking your friendship, though, which is promising. Until recently, she's been the only mother among the Scions. While there has been Lyse in recent years, Alisaie does not see her as often as she would like."

"Oh?" Eolyn pondered his words, "The Alisaie here and I had both of ours very close together.. We were already close prior, but I suppose it sort of cemented that bond.." She'd stand straight again, suddenly determined. "Then I shall endeavor to be the best of friends with your sister, as well." Nodding, she reached out, tugging on Alphinaud's arm. "Let's go get food."

Alphinaud considered the possibility they may be alright, in the short term, and nodded. "Yes, lets."

\--

Eolyn leaned back in her chair, a hand to her belly as she groaned, beyond full. In front of the four of them lay various half-eaten dishes spread out across the desk of the Solar; various pastries of all shapes and sizes, breads, cheeses, meats, stews, and some jars of juice and once-hot tea. She glanced over as Fennie gave it his best attempt to sneak another pastry.   
  
"If you eat too much at once you'll be sick.." She chided the boy, who carefully slid his hand back. With a chuckle, she turned instead toward Alisaie, "I'm still not entirely sure how you managed so  _ many _ sweets in one setting.. I suppose you and the Alisaie here are alike in that regard."

“I have many years of practice. One can only cope with their stress in so many ways.” Alisaie polished off another pastry and chuckled.    
  
Alphinaud shook his head. “There are healthier ones...”   
  
“Do not get me started on your vices, brother.” Alisaie teased. “I’m sure Eolyn would love to hear about your promiscuous stint.”

"Oh?" Eolyn quirked a brow, turning her gaze to focus on Alphinaud, "I suppose I  _ am _ curious to hear more about the both of you, and your world."

“I would rather not...” Alphinaud frowned.   
  
“Before our Warrior of Light returned his affections, my brother went through a long phase of trying to ‘find himself’,” Alisaie used air quotes for emphasis. “I was always surprised to encounter his lovers, male and female, and hear their complaints.”   
  
“ _ Complaints, _ ” Alphinaud crossed his arms defiantly as he blushed. “I am sorry we could not all fall in love with our soulmates and start a family at twenty summers old.”   
  
“You have always been a tad behind me, as accomplishments go.” Alisaie grinned, amused by his embarrassment. “Anyway, Eolyn, are you curious about anything in particular?”

Eolyn only sat there, grinning madly at the two of them. "It seems you've taken quite an exciting path in life, Alphinaud.." She'd chuckle, teasingly poking at his shoulder, before considering Alisaie's question. "Er.. Not specifically, no. Though I am quite enjoying listening to the two of you.." She didn't add that it almost felt like usual, even if the topic was wildly different.

“Alisaie does love to give me a difficult time for my choices, but  _ she _ is always so exhausted from the twins that she hardly has time to do much else these days. So I would argue-“   
  
“I’m not  _ always _ exhausted.” Alisaie defended, picking at another pastry. “Zoisite — on her own — is more exhausting than both of the girls combined.”   
  
“That may be true.” With a bit of a smirk on his lips, he muttered under his breath, “but perhaps in a different way than you had in mind.”   
  
Alisaie scrunched up her nose at that. Turning to Eolyn, “He is right, I have been rather occupied with my daughters as of late. I am sure you can relate, with Fennie.”

Eolyn grinned at their bickering, happy that the two seemed to enjoy the same ribbing as their counterparts. "I've only one to deal with," She watched as Fennie, obviously bored by this conversation, slid from his chair, wandering over to pick at a few of his books left on the floor from a previous day.

Not breaking her gaze, she'd address Alisaie, "What's it like with two? I mean, Fennie and Seraphine are close in age, but it's not quite the same.. I've always wondered..." A sad sigh left her lips.

Alisaie beamed at the opportunity to talk about the twins. “It was much easier when they were Fennie’s age, I will admit as much. They currently seem to derive all pleasure in life from hurting one another, but the same was true for the two of us at their age.”   
  
“I wouldn’t say we were quite so violent,” Alphinaud interjected. “Well, I was not. You certainly seemed to derive an awful lot of pleasure from my misfortune. You still do.”   
  
Alisaie chuckled. “They do take after me in that regard...” She shrugged. “The most interesting aspect of it all, to me at least, is how two children can be so  _ different _ despite their similar upbringing and inherited similarities. The two of them could not be less alike already at their age.” Her grin faded to a sad smile. “It is sometimes exhausting, but I find it comforting that, when Urianger and I have both passed, they will always have each other.”

Eolyn turned back toward Alisaie, offering her own smile in comfort, "I've always worried about that.. Fennie's so easy-going, I'd worry that the next one would be an absolute terror... But I also worry that Fennie gets lonely while I'm always gone." She'd chuckle a bit sadly at the thought.  _ Assuming my Alphinaud even comes home... _ Spotting Alisaie's equally sad look, she tried to change the subject, her mind immediately going blank. "So...."

Oblivious to the sudden turn in everyone’s mood, Alphinaud contributed, “From my perspective, it always seemed as if my sister and Urianger have things perfectly under control. I am sure you would fare no worse, Eolyn, if you were interested in having another.” Alisaie raised an eyebrow, and Alphinaud blushed, realizing the interpretation of what he’d said. “N-not that I am suggesting anything.”

“Er…” Ignoring her own blush forming on her cheeks, Eolyn stared at the ground, anywhere but at the man sharing her husband’s likeness that had just said  _ that _ . Realizing something, she stood abruptly, “Linkpearls!” She’d nearly shout the word out, turning and reaching into one of the desk drawers, shuffling through it before holding a pair out to the two.   
  
“While things have been rather quiet the last week, I don’t expect such peace to hold. It’s probably best you had these. That is, if you’re still willing to help out, and pretend to be your counterparts. Also, we should probably let Lyse know what’s happened, so she isn’t entirely confused by your sudden reappearance, or think up something plausible.”

Alisaie furrowed her brows. “Thank you for the linkpearl, but do you really think telling Lyse is the greatest idea? She tends to be a bit...”   
  
“Impulsive?” Alphinaud answered. “Perhaps that is not the case in this world. Also, it seems rather unfair to have told the rest of the Scions the truth and not Lyse.”

"While she is rather impulsive, yes, I think she'll be more confused as to how and  _ why _ you've suddenly reappeared to resume your work with the Scions. If you have a better idea of it, I'm all ears." Eolyn shrugged slightly, happy for the change in subject.

Alisaie, after a moment of thought, nodded. “If you have no concerns, I have no choice but to trust you.”   
  
Alphinaud added, “It brings up an interesting point though, does it not? It made sense to involve the Scions in our troubles, but where do we draw the line? One could argue it would be beneficial to let the leaders of the city-states in on the secret as well.”   
  
Alisaie sighed. “If you are afraid you will not live up to this Alphinaud’s expectations for his work, you need only admit as much plainly.” She’d reach over and offer her brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “You’re no less brilliant or experienced in politics than this world’s Alphinaud.”   
  
Alphinaud frowned. “I am just concerned I might ruin things here and leave a mess for this world’s Alphinaud when he returns.”   
  
Alisaie agreed in a whisper, “Like I did for this world’s Alisaie.”

Eolyn furrowed her brow at Alisaie's remark, frowning.  She opened her mouth to speak, letting out a small sigh, before closing it. Turning to Alphinaud instead, she continued his train of thought.   
  
"Well, I don't think we need to let  _ everyone _ know. I see no problem in maintaining the charade outside of the Scions knowing. That said, I am more than happy to help however I can to make sure things don't get messed up- which I highly doubt they will. " Eolyn chuckled a bit,  "We're hardly still in the days of old, fighting Garlemald at every turn."

Alphinaud smiled and nodded, not having heard is sister’s comment, “That is a relief, at least!”   
  
Alisaie leaned back in her chair. “I just hope I can be of use to you all. I know this world’s Alisaie is more of an adventurer, but I am unsure of what it is she is responsible for, exactly.”

"Typically, she travels with me often, when Alphi-, my Alphinaud can't come along. Or when he's bogged down with paperwork.. Or meetings.. Or any other particularly unenjoyable nonsense." Eolyn leaned against the desk a bit, thinking, "And when not with me, she helps with whatever other Scions need helping." She'd glance down at Alisaie curiously, "Is it at all similar to what you do? If it's not, I'm sure we can find something more suitable.."

“I think I can manage that.” Alisaie shrugged. “I have had my nose in books for too long now, anyway. Perhaps this is my chance to get my fix of adventuring. It is not what I typically do, that is true. But if I were to adhere to my typical responsibilities, it would be more logical for me to reside at the Sands than here, unfortunately.”

"Well, if you'd prefer research I'm sure we could have some of the materials from the Sands brought here..." Eolyn shifted a bit, feeling awkward, "But I really would not mind the company, even if you're a bit rusty on adventuring." She attempted a smirk instead, to try and lighten the mood.

“Alisaie is under-selling herself,” Alphinaud interjected. “She has accompanied both me and Zoisite on a number of our trips and lived to tell the tale. The same can not be said for her adversaries.”   
  
“That is oddly kind of you to say, brother.” Alisaie raised an eyebrow.   
  
“It is correct, is it not?” Alphinaud smiled at his sister and turned back to Eolyn. “Either way, I believe I speak for both of us when I say we would be honored to work with you.”

Eolyn grinned widely, her shoulders relaxing in relief. "Well then, welcome to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn-again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know this has to end eventually, but I'm having too much fun." - FurnitureGemstone


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time has passed, everyone discusses their fears and seeks to establish their positions in their new life.

Thanks to the unexpected change in leadership, Zoisite found herself at the Stones more than usual. While Alphinaud was perfectly capable of managing most of the day-to-day minutiae, there were still differences between this world and his, and she was glad to explain the differences when necessary. It was almost pleasant, this Alphinaud growing on her more and more as time moved forward.   
  
There were moments when she’d almost forget this Alphinaud was a different man altogether. There were some traits the two of them shared, their tendency to ramble on only one of them. She found herself wanting to call him “Alphy” on more than one occasion, though fortunately, she caught herself before she mortified both of them.   
  
While the two of them had not  _ given up _ on trying to return Alphinaud and Alisaie to their rightful world, the responsibilities of the realm could hardly be ignored either. Late in the night, Zoisite walked by the Solar on her way to her temporary room, noticing a light emanating from within. She paused, debating whether or not it would be rude to interrupt, but her curiosity got the best of her.   
  
“Alphinaud?” She asked, peeking her head in the door. “Why are you still awake?”

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his work, intently penning away at a piece of paper in front of him.  He'd seemed to have buried himself in his work more and more as of late, spending longer bells in the Solar.

Zoisite raised an eyebrow. “Are you still working at this bell?” Shaking her head, she sighed. “Not that I can give you much trouble. I am here too after all.” Her Alphinaud was no stranger to long nights in the Solar either, but she could tell that this Alphinaud was overdoing it. Leaning against his desk, she crossed her arms. “Anything I can help you with?”

"Ah..." He'd sit back, squinting at the paper with bleary eyes, "Not unless you are interested in military practice exercises between Gridania and Ishgard. Even I am not terribly interested.. " Alphinaud stifled a yawn, before sitting straight again, giving his full attention to Zoisite.    
  
"And why are you up at this late bell?" A small, tired smile formed on his lips.

Zoisite smiled sadly. “I’m afraid I can’t be of much help there, I’m much better suited to just do what I’m told than try to keep up with what everyone else is doing.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Ah, sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to do much. It’s not like I’m very helpful.” Realizing she ignored his question, she continued, “I don’t usually sleep much if I can help it. I find my dreams a lot more dangerous than reality on most nights.”

"I don't mind the interruption. In fact, I likely needed it." Alphinaud's smile turned into a bit of a frown at her putting herself down once again. She seemed to do that a lot. He'd let out a soft sigh at her mention of nightmares, "Eolyn is prone to the same thing.."  Referring to Eolyn in the present, as if she were still just around the corner, sent a sad ache through his chest.

“One of the prices we pay for being the Warriors of Light, I guess.” She wondered if she and Eolyn would get along, bonding over their shared traumas. Leaving the first half of her thought unsaid, “I wonder if my Alphinaud is with her right now... I bet he’ll never want to come back, from how you highly you speak of her.”

Alphinaud's lips parted at that, his face a mix of confusion and shock. "...Even if he is, why wouldn't he want to return home?"

“Your life is everything he wanted. A wife, a child.” Muttering, “I’m not even sure why he stays with me. I’m annoying, impulsive...” She paused, “And  _ extremely _ bad luck. I’m just waiting for him to realize he can have anyone in the realm, and trying to make the most of it in the meanwhile.” Strangely, she smiled a bit at that.

He frowned at her smile. "...Do you truly think so little of yourself?"

“Is that surprising to you? Everyone else does.” Awkwardly, she stared down at her hands. “I’m just a glorified weapon. Everyone merely tolerates that my talent comes with  _ me _ attached to it.” Shaking her head, “Really, it’s not a problem. I’m used to it. It’s just how things are. Sorry, I’m not sure why I’m telling you this. You have bigger things to worry about.”

"Zoisite." Alphinaud stood, walking around the desk to join her at her side, a sudden determined look in his eyes, "You are far  _ more _ than just that. Perhaps your Alphinaud  _ could _ have anyone in the realm. And so he chose you."  He'd frown again at her.    
  
"In the short time I've known you, I haven't found you annoying in the slightest. In fact, I find you to be an incredibly charming, upbeat, intelligent, caring individual. People like you  _ because _ you're you. You are not a weapon, you are Zoisite, a  _ person _ . And the way you speak of your Alphinaud, I think he sees those qualities as well. He obviously cares for you very deeply." Alphinaud's thoughts turned back to their time in Doma, and the sketches of her son she'd found.

Zoisite’s eyes watered as she nodded hesitantly. She didn’t deserve this Alphinaud’s kindness. “I needed to hear that.” She sighed. “It’s almost easier to imagine that he’s stuck somewhere living out his dream, glad he’s left me behind.” Sniffling, “If I can’t get him back, I just want him to be happy...”

Alphinaud wasn't sure how to respond to that. Instead, he reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder in reassurance. She leaned into his touch, breathing deeply. “I miss him so much. Gods, I wish we had a lead. Or at least something to go off of. It’s been more than a moon now.”

"We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it. Even if it takes more time." He did his best to sound reassuring, attempting to hide the sudden waver in his own voice. There was no giving up hope. If he did...

“Right.” Zoisite nodded. “I apologize for unloading on you like that. I don’t usually complain so much, I promise.” She chuckled. “I should let you get back to work unless you’d rather get some sleep, which I highly recommend.” Zoisite yawned.

Alphinaud offered another smile, this time with a bit of sadness behind it. He shook his head, "I do not mind it at all. You are welcome to talk to me anytime." Watching her yawn, he stifled one himself, "You go on to sleep.. I should probably finish what I'd been working on."

“If you insist.” Zoisite offered him a questioning look. “The same goes for you as well, by the way. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.” Realizing that’s not entirely true, “Or at least how to contact me.”

Sadness flashed behind Alphinaud's eyes once more, and he tightened his lips suddenly in an attempt to stop their quivering.  "Of course. Thank you." He'd shift uncomfortably on his feet.

Zoisite straightened herself out and walked out of the Solar, turning back once to be sure Alphinaud would be okay without her. As she left, she recalled his kind words and smiled to herself. She would make it through this, she thought.

Satisfied she was out of sight, Alphinaud made his way back to the desk, sitting down once more. He'd shove the papers aside, before burying his head in his arms atop it.

* * *

Urianger gazed at Alisaie and Edrianne fondly. His daughter had decided to cling to her in the recent moon, having more than taking a liking to the woman that was not quite her mother. Besides just her relationship with his daughters, Urianger was endlessly impressed by Alisaie. He was impressed by how she was so similar in some ways to his wife and so unlike her in others, and how he found himself enraptured with her all the same. It wasn’t even because of their shared likeness, while her beauty was certainly a positive, it was because of her passion, the trait that drew him to his Alisaie in the first place. 

It was the early afternoon, when the twins were typically napping. Edrianne had cuddled up against Alisaie’s side and fallen asleep, something Urianger did not want to interrupt, so instead, he wordlessly stared at the two of them, hoping Alisaie might meet his glance.

Alisaie quietly closed the book she'd been reading to the girl, smiling down at her and reaching out to run her fingers through Edrianne's hair gently, careful not to wake her. While wildly different from each other, both girls shared the same spirit her own daughter did, a welcome familiarity over the past few moons. She'd watch her a bit longer, before feeling Urianger's gaze upon her. Glancing up, she smiled at him instead.

Urianger’s words died in his throat as she smiled at him, making his heart flutter and forcing him to avert her gaze as he smiled back. This Alisaie made him feel so out of his depth, calling up the awkwardness he tended to experience with women in his younger years. He looked down at his daughter, stirring suddenly, and frowned.

“Daddy?” Edrianne mumbled, yawning and stretching as she awoke. After she blinked the tiredness from her eyes, she looked to him with concerned eyes. “Are you ok?”

Urianger nodded, stepping in and running his hand through her hair as well. “Aye.”   
  
Not entirely satisfied with that answer, she unraveled herself entirely from Alisaie. “I’m tired.”   
  
“I’m sorry for waking you.” He held out his hand as a peace offering, but she ignored it, holding her hand protectively to her chest.   
  
“I’m gonna go...” Edrianne looked between the two of them for the last time with a sleepy pout and disappeared, hopefully to her and Erleanne’s bedroom.   
  
Urianger pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mine apologies for her strange behavior. ‘Tis as if merely being in her presence upsets her some days.”

Alisaie watched Edrianne wander off, before replying. "She's a very sensitive girl. Some people just are, I think. There's nothing wrong with it."  She'd glance back up at Urianger, frowning as he pinched his nose, "...Does it worry you?"

“Admittedly, I sometimes worry ‘tis not merely sensitivity.” He shook his head. “But I have no substantial evidence to support mine worries. ‘There is naught to gain by fretting over baseless speculation.”

She quirked a brow at that, chewing on her lip as she pondered his words. "You're right. And even if your suspicions are confirmed, it's not exactly something preventable.."

“Aye.” Urianger sighed. “She has taken quite a liking to thee, as of late. Many have tried and failed to win her over in the past.” Urianger glanced at the empty doorway thoughtfully. “I do wonder if she is aware of mine feelings for thee, and if that is why mine presence hath upset her.”

"Well, I'm flattered that she likes me, then..." She'd trail off at that, hesitant to voice her own feelings on the remainder of his words.

Urianger smiled sadly. “Thou art extraordinarily likable, my lady.” Musing, “‘Tis why I find mine self seeking thee at all bells of the day, to merely share thine company for a moment.”

She chuckled a bit at that, looking down toward the ground, "Only my company?"

“If ‘tis all I can share, it may sate mine desire for thee.” He lifted his hand as if he would reach out, but returns it to his side. “Mine thoughts of thy laugh, and thy softness, and thy wit, do intrude on mine ability to do much work. Or be apart from thee at all, for that matter.”

Alisaie grinned at that, feeling her cheeks beginning to tint pink at his words. She closed her eyes, still smiling. In moments like these, she felt so comfortable, her heart suddenly light and content, wishing she could be in this very moment for all eternity. Her smile turned sad as she did her best to push away the thoughts that constantly threatened to creep back into her mind.  _ Not now.. _

Noticing her sudden sadness, Urianger reached to touch her jaw, gently turning her to face him. “Despite all that has happened, mine love for thee prevails. When I find mine self lost to despair, I think of thee instead, and it all seems bearable again.” Pushing through the part of him that is afraid of her answer, he continued, “I do hope I can serve you in similar kind. Or that I may already be.”

She reopened her eyes, staring up into his wordlessly, longingly, hoping her look alone served to answer him.  So that she wouldn't have to face her feelings, or voice that she'd been feeling the same through it all. Her mouth finally parted, "I..."

Her hesitance worried him, and he pulled his hand away. He tore his eyes away yet again, staring at his feet as he spoke. “I apologize if mine words may sound insensitive, or if I have been presumptuous as to the nature of our relationship.”

She frowned at the sudden removal of his hand, letting out an almost sad whine, before looking back down again. "I was not implying either of those things. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Urianger blinked at her response, not expecting to hear the answer he’d been hoping for. “Truly?” He stepped even closer, standing over her. He leaned forward and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, studying her for her sincerity.

She nodded in response, watching him, her mouth hanging open again in conflict. She'd sigh finally, sadly. "Truly..  I truly do feel the same.. It's just.. I feel if I voice such things, that.. that..." Alisaie looked away, swallowing hard,  _ That somehow it'd mean I loved my own Urianger less. My own family less. _

Urianger nodded. “I understand. Mine wife...” He sighed. “Mine feelings for thee are not mutually exclusive with mine feelings for her.” He leaves the rest of his thought unspoken, that if his Alisaie is with this Alisaie’s husband, he hopes she is surviving by any means possible. If that means seeking the affections of another Urianger, so be it. “Now, more than ever, we must persevere. Guilt will not serve us in our quest to resolve this. Nor will acknowledging our love for one another prevent us from seeking its end.”

"You're right. Thank you." Her words were quiet as she relaxed some. He  _ was _ right, she hoped. She hoped that if they were truly swapped, her own Urianger was not alone. Alisaie reached up, placing her hand over his, before closing her eyes and leaning into it, turning to press her lips to his palm.

Urianger leaned down in earnest, squatting and resting on his heels as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. With a bit of a chuckle, “In case mine words were unclear, I am in love with you.”

Alisaie reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She smiled, staring at him a moment, "In case my own intentions were unclear, I am in love with you too."

Satisfied with her response, easing his anxieties and providing him with the conclusion he needed, he captured her lips with his.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we wonder if we can ever truly protect our loved ones.

Purple eyes stared curiously into the Solar before a small voice called out in a loud whisper.   
  
"'Phi-no.." Hesitantly, the child moved closer to the desk, whispering a bit more loudly, "...'Phi-no."   
  
Scooting ever closer, the toddler stopped beside the chair of a much taller elezen man seated there, staring up. " _ 'Phi-no! _ " He'd climb into the man's lap, plopping down and making himself comfortable, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a muffin. Fennie set it down atop the book laying open on the desk, before looking up at Alphinaud expectantly.    
  
The muffin itself was rather smushed, having been in a pocket for quite some time, and had several thumbprints over it. There was also a small part of the top missing, obviously nibbled at. Fennie held his palm out toward the muffin as if showing it off. "... 'Lhaminn made muffins."

“Is that so?” Alphinaud chuckled, picking a slightly more than a crumb’s worth off the top and putting it in his mouth, smiling insincerely. “Thank you very much, to both you and F’lhaminn.” He pushed the muffin back towards Fennie. “You may have the rest, however. I am quite satisfied on food at the moment.”

Fennie shook his head, pushing the muffin back toward Alphinaud, "Nooo, it's a present!" He'd begin to protest when loud shuffling outside caught his attention instead. "Mama!" Hurriedly, Fennie climbed off Alphinaud's lap as both women made their way through the hall and into the Solar.   
  
"-'s useless, Alisaie! That entire  _ lead _ was just a waste of both our time. This entire thing was pointless!" Eolyn huffed in frustration at her elezen companion as she swooped up the child now running to her before plopping down onto a nearby couch.

“It was hardly  _ useless _ ,” Alisaie protested. “We at least eliminated a possibility...”   
  
Alphinaud closed his book, leaning intently towards his sister and the Warrior of Light. “Another unsuccessful attempt, I take it?”

"Yes. That lead was merely two merchants squabbling over some pointless shite trinket." Eolyn glanced down at Fennie, "Do  _ not _ repeat that word," before sinking lower into the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's been nothing but one dreary mundane task after another.. While I do not mind aiding the realm, it's done nothing to help our cause.."

“Ah, I am sorry to hear that.” Alphinaud watched Fennie and his mother in amusement. “Perhaps we should all take a break for a day or two, it seems you may be getting burnt out at this rate.”

"It's been over a moon of this, perhaps you're right.." She'd lean her head back, looking up to Alphinaud and Alisaie both, "Any suggestions?"

Alisaie pouted. “I would much prefer to continue investigating our options.”    
  
“You could use a break as well, sister.” Alphinaud countered, returning her pout with a pout of his own. She looked... tired, unusually so. Her body language indicated exhaustion and nervousness simultaneously as she picked at the corners of her sleeves.   
  
“I disagree. I fear if I slow down for even a moment, the pit of despair may finally swallow me whole...” Alphinaud wondered if Alisaie meant to speak that aloud, though she didn’t retract her statement. “It is  _ my _ fault we are in this mess. You two enjoy your... vacation.”   
  
Before he could protest, she turned and stormed out of the Solar, leaving Alphinaud alone with Fennie and Eolyn. Alphinaud sighed loudly.

Eolyn sat back up, sliding Fennie over to the seat beside her, watching as Alisaie stormed out. "...Should I go after her?' She'd turn back to Alphinaud, questioning. Meanwhile, upon hearing the words 'vacation', Fennie perked up.   
  
"Let's go on a 'cation!"

“If she intends to be alone, I suspect she is already beyond finding.” Alphinaud shook his head before looking to Fennie. “Do you have any requests, Fennie? Anywhere you’d like to see?”

"Chocobos in Ishgard!" Eolyn raised a brow at that, looking back at Fennie.    
  
"I think Ishgard is a bit far for a day trip... Plus, it's very cold there." He instead pouted, turning to face Alphinaud instead.   
  
" 'Phi-no... Wanna see chocobos..." 

“Fortunately for all of us,” Alphinaud suggested, “There are plenty of chocobos to be found in the Shroud. How does Bentbranch sound?”

"Yeah!" Eolyn only eyed the two warily, before sighing in agreement.

\--

The three teleported into Bentbranch's aetheryte plaza in the heart of the central Shroud, Eolyn holding Fennie firmly in her arms as they looked about. Bentbranch seemed as quiet as usual, the smell of livestock wafting in from the stables to the west. Upon spotting a few of the birds grazing in a pen nearby, Fennie immediately squirmed out of Eolyn's arms.   
  
"Don't go too far," She warned, setting him down, before turning her attention back to Alphinaud. "It's been a long time since I've been in this part of the Twelveswood.."

Alphinaud shrugged, “The only part of the Twelveswood I’ve found myself in lately has been the Lotus Stand.” He hummed. “Though, technically, I have never been to this specific instance of Bentbranch in my life...”

She chuckled, watching Fennie wander off a ways out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I'm not sure if this part is any more interesting than the Lotus Stand, unfortunately. But there are chocobos. However, they're not much for politics." She smirked at her comment, relaxing a bit.

“I would hope not. Can you imagine negotiating with a chocobo?” He chuckled at that. “Please, Commander Kweh, join the Eorzean Alliance and I will reward your peoples with all of the Gysahl Greens you could hope for.”

Eolyn's chuckling began to turn into full-blown laughter at that, "I'm sure you could handle it quite well. However, the Isghardian chocobos may accuse you of playing favorites."

It was strange to see Eolyn in a good mood, Alphinaud thought. Encouraged by her laughter, he continued. “I would just need to make a compelling offer to them as well, perhaps by providing them with their own sets of dragoon barding.”

"Dragoon barding? It's bad enough they can already fly, now they'll be leaping off buildings!" Her grin only grew wider at his joking.   
  
Nearby, Fennie had made friends with one of the penned chocobos, half-climbed onto one of the fence posts as he happily scratched at its beak. It let out a happy chirp in delight at the attention. The small child giggled in response, reaching out a bit further to pet it again as it shied away slightly.

“But imagine the military advantage provided by riding jumping chocobos into battle,” Alphinaud suggested, completely oblivious to Fennie’s whereabouts.

"Military advantage? Against what? Giant leaping bugs?"    
  
The bird stepped further from Fennie's touch, just out of reach. He let out a sad sigh of disappointment, sliding back off the post and landing on the ground outside of the pen.   
  
Just then, a loud screeching sound erupted nearby, followed by the shouting of several grooms. "Watch out!" A large yellow chocobo reared back, flapping its wings and knocking back several of them, before making a mad dash out of the stables, beelining toward the pens.   
  
Eolyn's face changed from mirth to wide-eyed terror as she looked past Alphinaud, watching the events unfold behind him almost in slow-motion. She suddenly shoved him aside with enough force to knock him over, running past.   
  
"Fennie!" She screamed out, a moment too late. Fennie glanced in the direction of his mother's call only to be trampled underfoot as the large bird raced past.

Alphinaud took a moment to reorient himself, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes before running after Eolyn, a sense of dread filling him with every passing moment.

"Twelve! There was a kid over there!" "You think they're alright?" "Not against a beast that big!" "Someone get some help!"    
  
Eolyn ignored the murmurs and shouts around her as she skidded to her knees, reaching out for the body of her son in front of her and placing her own over it. She was already sobbing, fighting against the urge to immediately pull him to her chest, lest his neck or back were broken. He lay crumpled on the ground, his arm at an odd angle, unmoving.   
  
"Fennie! Fennie..." She gasped out in between sobs, suddenly completely unsure of what to do. "No.. No...."

Alphinaud held his breath. There was no way. It was impossible. They had let him out of their sights for only a few moments… He pushed through the small crowd that had amassed around the boy and his mother, kneeling down beside her. His own eyes filled with tears of fear as Eolyn sobbed beside him.    
  
It took him longer than he was proud of, thanks to the shock, to recall the grimoire affixed to his hip, and pulled it out urgently as soon as he did. He flipped to his most potent healing spell before trying to regain his composure. “Eolyn. Eolyn, listen. I can help, all right? I need to take a closer look at him, though...”

She nodded distantly, pulling away just enough for Alphinaud to see the boy beneath, still unmoving. Her own hands were shaking badly, trembling.   
  
"Please.. Please, he's my only link left..."

A white glow emanated from Alphinaud’s hands and engulfed the toddler, and an eerie silence washed over the crowd as he worked.   
  
“He’s alive.” Alphinaud tried to reassure himself as much as Eolyn. “His arm may take time to mend, but he is merely unconscious.”

As if on cue, Fennie gasped back to life, his eyes opening as he looked up at the two of them, before bursting into a pained wail, immediately reaching out for his mother with one arm. Eolyn scooped him into her arms, clutching him to her chest as she rocked back and forth gently, sobbing with him.   
  
"...Hey, 'innat the Warrior of Light?" A curious voice called out, the crowd growing noisy again with all the commotion. Alphinaud tried to resist the urge to glare at those around him, instead allowing them all to blend into the background as he focused on Fennie and Eolyn. “Thank the Twelve he is alive.”

The crowd moved in closer, almost stiflingly so, their bodies nearly pressed to Eolyn and Alphinanud’s own in morbid curiosity. Slowly, Eolyn turned to face Alphinaud, the toddler still sobbing against her chest, her own face red and puffy and streaked with tears.   
  
“I want to go home… Please.” She whispered to him.

“O-of course.” Alphinaud was torn from his thoughts by Eolyn’s request and immediately began searching for a means of escape. He stood and held out his hand, the teleportation spell already on the back of his mind as he glared at the few people so close he could practically feel the heat coming off of them.

She stood as well, once he'd made enough room for her, her own body shimmering purple around herself and Fennie both before they blinked back to Revenant's Toll.    
  
Fennie continued his pained wailing as she quickly darted through the aetheryte plaza, through the Seventh Heaven and back into the Stones, ignoring the looks of the few people inhabiting each, making her way down past the hall and into the bedrooms beyond. Even once safely tucked away in a room, Fennie's sobbing could be heard, a mix of pure exhaustion, pain, and fear rolled into one.   
  
From behind the bar, F'lhaminn leaned over, nearly half leaping over it, before shouting after Eolyn as she disappeared, "What in the hells happened?!"

“Fenetrie was trampled by a rather... large chocobo in Bentbranch,” Alphinaud explained, his voice and expression still stunned. “It happened so  _ fast _ ...”

" _ What? _ " She turned back to face Alphinaud instead, eyes wide. "Is he badly hurt? Should I find a chirurgeon?"

“I cured the worst of his injuries right after it happened.” Alphinaud sniffled, and as he reached up to wipe his face, his hands were shaking. “His arm is broken. He is likely terrified enough as it is. Perhaps the chirurgeon can wait.”

Old memories flickered briefly behind F'lhaminn's eyes, before she reached out a hand, placing it on Alphinaud's shoulder. "...Are you and Eolyn alright?" She frowned at the continued sobbing from the rooms beyond, "..And I think it best I find that chirurgeon sooner than later."

“Eolyn is rightfully horrified.” He ignored the question of his own state of being, finding it irrelevant given the circumstances. “If you believe a chirurgeon is best, I can hardly doubt you. I am out of my depth, here.”

She only nodded in response, "Ephemie can watch things for a while here while I'm gone. You," She squeezed Alphinaud's shoulder again, "Should go try to help Eolyn, she is likely beyond distraught." Letting go, she'd wipe her hands on her apron, before heading off to talk with the brunette elezen sitting and watching nearby.

Alphinaud nodded as F’lhaminn walked away, before following the sound of Fennie’s cries to Eolyn’s bedroom and pushing open the door indelicately.

Eolyn was pacing the floor with the still sobbing toddler in her arms, a stuffed toy in the arm still holding him, the other trying to soothe him by rubbing his back gently. "Fennie, please.. It's ok.. It's all over.. We're home.. We'll get you fixed up.. It's ok.. Please stop crying, you'll make yourself sick.. It's ok.." She barely noticed Alphinaud as she turned, pacing back in the other direction. Her face looked nearly as pained as the boy's, tears still streaking her own cheeks.

“Eolyn.” Alphinaud interrupted, stopping her by putting his hand on her shoulder. “You need to calm down as well. Fennie will be ok.” He looked to the boy and had to hold back his own tears at the sight of Fennie in such clear pain. “F’lhaminn is fetching a chirurgeon as we speak.” He bit his lip. “I am so sorry, Fennie. Had I not distracted your mother…”

Fennie only hiccuped in response, before resuming sobbing, and Eolyn to her pacing with him, despite Alphinaud's attempts to reassure them both.    
  
The chirurgeon, luckily, followed in a short time later, directed by F'lhaminn. He motioned for Eolyn to set Fennie down on the bed, before looking the boy over. The man ran a hand over Fennie's hair, talking soothingly to him in an attempt to help him calm down as he looked for any additional bruises or breaks.   
  
"Well, the break itself is healed, but the shoulder's dislocated... I'll need someone to hold him down."   
  
Eolyn's face twisted into horror, pausing in her pacing that had continued behind them all.

“I- I can hold him down.” Alphinaud winced. He had dislocated his arm once as a child as well, thanks to his sister. “If it is too difficult for you, Eolyn...” Eolyn nodded slowly in response.

Alphinaud walked over to the bed and tried to distract Fennie to the best of his ability, waving around the stuffed toy Eolyn had attempted to use to soothe him before the chirurgeon arrived.

"Hold him down just like this," The chirurgeon motioned to where Alphinaud should place his hands before nodding and readying.    
  
The motion was quick, as Fennie let out a sharp scream before going quiet, temporarily blacked out. Eolyn turned away, closing her eyes tightly as she let out her own choked cry, unable to look. Of all the things she'd done, all the beasts slain, people... She couldn't bare this.   
  
As Fennie regained consciousness once more, sniffling as the pain lessened, Eolyn turned back, scooping him into her arms again. She squeezed him close, holding him to her chest, silently sobbing against him as she resumed her pacing of the room.   
  
The chirurgeon looked to her for a moment, before turning back to Alphinaud, "Boy should be much better now that most of the pain is gone.. But he should take it easy nonetheless. It seems 'aside the arm, he was mostly unharmed. A boon." He'd pat Alphinaud's shoulder in comfort, "Warrior of Light, Scions or no, you should  _ all _ rest. Take care o' your wife and son." Finished, he'd turn to F'lhaminn instead, still looking horrified from the doorway. She nodded, before ushering them both out.   
  
The room grew quiet, save the gentle shuffle of Eolyn's clothing as she paced, and the quieting sniffles of the boy in her arms.

Alphinaud wasn’t sure when he started crying, but tasted tears as he nervously licked his lips. He sighed in relief, collapsing onto the bed. Muttering under his breath, “I cannot apologize enough. If there is  _ anything _ I can do.”

Satisfied Fennie had finally cried himself to sleep in her arms, Eolyn wordlessly joined Alphinaud on the bed, leaning against his side. She kept her eyes focused on Fennie, still gently running her fingers through his hair, trying to calm her own breathing.

Alphinaud reached an arm around Eolyn’s shoulder reassuringly. “How does one even prevent something like this?” He wondered aloud, a frown on his face. Was this parenthood? Constant fear of your child getting mortally wounded by mundane activities? He gained a new respect for Eolyn. Alphinaud was shaken enough by Fennie’s injury, let alone if the boy had been his own son. Eolyn leaned in closer into Alphinaud, sighing deeply. It was a few moments more before she finally spoke.   
  
"We'd always talked about if something happened to one of us.. The other would still be left behind to care for our son," Eolyn's lip quivered as tears began to trickle anew down her cheeks.    
  
"But.. You're supposed to protect your child from harm. There's always the possibility that nags at the back of your mind. What if someone decides they dislike  _ you _ and take it out on your child. What if someone tries to use him against you.. What if some hurt comes to him and you cannot protect him because you are pulled away somewhere else. And then there are the little accidents.. The smallest thing that can snuff out life in the blink of an eye completely out of your control, no matter what gifts you've been given."    
  
She'd reach up, wiping at her eyes. "He's my last link to Alphinaud..  _ My _ Alphinaud.. If.. If mine is gone.. Fennie is the, the last living memory of him.. And if something happens to  _ him _ , I..."

Alphinaud nodded, a bit taken aback by the similarities of Eolyn’s statement to one he’d heard before. “That is what Zoisite said... about her son. And Haurchefant.” He shook his head, unsure of what compelled him to make that observation out loud. “We will return Fennie’s father to you, Eolyn. You cannot give up hope yet.”

Eolyn's eyes widened at his mention, momentarily forgetting her own train of thought. She'd turn to him. "...Your Warrior has a son?"

He really hadn’t intended to derail the conversation. “Yes... though he lives in Dravania, blissfully unaware of his mother’s identity. Nor do most of our order know of his existence. My sister included.” He sighed. “I’ve long questioned her reasons for leaving him. Resented her for it, even. However, I think you have put those reasons into context for me.”

She'd nod in understanding. "I had the same thoughts myself, when I found out I was pregnant. You cannot blame her for wanting to protect her child."

“I know. I just wish she would have trusted me enough to help.” He smiled sadly. “Though I was practically still a child myself, and she was still reeling from the death of his father at the time.” Sighing, “I have been unfair to her. I wish I could tell her as much.”

"There is still hope to get you home." She'd reach out, placing her hand over his gently, "To get both you and Alisaie home to your families. And then you can tell her."

“I will try to keep that in mind.” He chuckled darkly. “Was I not supposed to be consoling you?”

She finally smiled a bit at that, before squeezing his hand. "Perhaps.."

“Are you going to be alright?”Alphinaud asked finally, squeezing her hand back.

Eolyn entwined her fingers between his, looking down to Fennie still asleep against her chest. "I..." Sighing deeply, she'd look back into Alphinaud's eyes. "Stay with me? ..Not in a romantic sense, just.." Turning away again, she'd whisper the remaining words, "I just don't think I can handle it alone.. Not tonight.."

Alphinaud hardly hesitated, “Of course.”

\--

Alisaie, exhausted, finally allowed herself to take a break, to sit for just a moment as she gathered her thoughts. They happened upon dead end after dead end, but she could not allow herself to slow down. Every time she’s been left empty-handed, she felt as if she was just a bit closer to their solution. Their way back home...   
  
“Miss?” A young elezen girl interrupted her from her thoughts, prodding Alisaie in the shoulder. “You dropped this.”   
  
Alisaie looked down at the interruption, earnest eyes shining back at her, holding out a quill with a grin on her face. Alisaie smiled sadly and plucked the item from the girl’s hands. “Thank you very much.”   
  
“Are you sad?” The girl asked, confused. Before Alisaie could answer, a woman called out the child’s name and the girl froze.

Alisaie spotted the woman, not much older than herself, scrambling to reach the two of them as quickly as possible. “My apologies, I lost track of her but for a moment.” Having apparently caught the tail-end of the conversation, “My daughter can be so nosy, sometimes.” She nudged her daughter, “Apologize to the nice woman.”   
  
“That won’t be necessary. She fetched this for me, after all.” Alisaie held up the pen. “And she is hardly  _ nosy _ , just sensitive. My daughter is the same.”   
  
The woman visibly relaxed. “How old is yours?”   
  
“They are twins of five summers.” Alisaie smiled for the first time in nearly a moon. “Quite the handful, they are.” She studied the girl for a moment; she was still quite young, closer to Seraphine’s age than the twins. ”No need to apologize for yours, she is a delight.”

Alisaie nodded and bid the two of them goodbye, watching as the girl toddled alongside her mother, clinging to her leg as they disappeared deeper into the dark of the Twelveswood.   


Thinking of Seraphine, Alisaie sighed. Part of the reason for Alisaie’s inability to rest had been her guilt over leaving the girl motherless, even for the moon she had been in this world. If she left her own Urianger alone with the twins, they would have been absolutely crushed.   
  
Though for all she knew, that is the case as well.   
  
“I have been nothing but selfish since I’ve arrived here,” Alisaie admitted aloud, kicking at the ground sadly.   
  
She thought on it a moment before casting her teleport spell. While at first she thought she might head to Mor Dhona, perhaps to talk through her thoughts with her brother, at the last minute she found herself in Horizon.   
  
As if Hydaelyn Herself had a flair for the dramatic, Thanalan chose then of all times to have one of its very rare rains. Alisaie pulled her jacket across herself tighter, hoping to stop herself from getting completely soaked on her short trip to Vesper Bay.   
  
She paused outside of the entrance to the Waking Sands, debating whether or not it was too late to apologize. Urianger probably wanted nothing to do with her by this point. The sun was starting to fall, would she be interrupting something?

Brushing her wet hair out of her face, she breathed deeply for a moment, steeling herself. She walked through the doors and descended to the lower level, cautiously entering the establishment proper. She cleared her throat at first, before testing the waters with a tentative “Urianger?”

There'd be no response. Perhaps she hadn't been heard? Glancing about, she'd find that the Sands had been mostly kept up in her absence, save a few piles of books randomly placed here and there, and a bit of dust lining a few forgotten items.

Alisaie frowned at the lack of response, though she was relatively certain that would be the case. She trod further down the hall, toward where she knew Seraphine’s room had been when she was last in the Sands. As she approached it, she called out again, louder, “Urianger? Seraphine?”

Still no response, though the room seemed recently lived in, at the least. The sheets on the bed still disheveled and tossed aside, a small indent upon the pillow.

Alisaie sighed, heading back towards the Solar. Between the unsuccessful adventure in the morning, the unexpected rain in the desert, and now her botched attempt at an apology, she felt very annoyed, and a little disheartened. She looked back as she walked, flinching at the sight of how much water she’d tracked throughout the hallway.    
  
Finally, she pushed open to the door to the Solar, calling out once more as she did, “Urianger?”

Urianger would be at the desk, writing away on a piece of paper while several other books lay open around him. To his side on the floor, Seraphine sat playing with a few toys, giddily stacking and then knocking them over. Upon hearing his name called out, he nearly leapt from the chair, sending it toppling back as he stood, dropping his pen on the floor, mouth agape in surprise.   
  
"Alisaie!"   
  
Seraphine giggled upon seeing Alisaie, and in excitement at all the sudden noise. She'd hold her arms in the air. "Mommy!"

Alisaie turned her attention to Seraphine, smiling down at the toddler. She crouched down and held out her own arms, beckoning the girl into a hug. Urianger only stared at them both wordlessly as Seraphine stood, running over to be held.   
  
"I missed you Mommy! Did you go on a 'venture?"

“Something like that.” Alisaie picked up the girl in one fell swoop, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. She shifted her attention back to Urianger as she settled the girl on her hip. “I owe you... the utmost of apologies.”

It finally dawned on him that this was  _ not _ his own Alisaie suddenly returned to him. He'd take the time to compose himself, focusing on shutting a few of the books and sorting a few papers. Urianger kept his eyes focused on the desk below, before speaking.   
  
"There is naught to forgive. Mine manner was most despisable."

“We are at least equally at fault for what transpired. But my reaction was uncalled for. And unfair to you.” She’d frown at the toddler in her arms as well. “And you.”

Unconcerned, Seraphine would only hug onto Alisaie. Urianger finally bent over, setting his chair back upright, before sinking into it, looking defeated.   
  
"Thy response was appropriate given the circumstance of thy departure. There is no need to apologize.." His voice was quiet, wavering slightly.

“If I had been thinking rationally at the time, I might have suggested we have a long talk about establishing some boundaries between us,” Alisaie started. “And I would have stayed to help, both with your research and Seraphine. Instead, I ran away like a coward.” She frowned. “If you will allow it, I would like to make amends.” Muttering the rest, “Perhaps return, as this is the closest place to home I have in this world.”

"Of course. By all means you are welcomed here." He'd look up at her finally. "And I shalt respect any boundaries set in place. I apologize again for mine utmostly reprehensible behaviors.. And for driving thee away. But," He'd frown, "Does thy return mean mine information has proven unfruitful?"

Alisaie raised an eyebrow. “Information?”

"Thy brother did not inform thee of my continued research? I have been in contact with both Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light, regarding possibilities that may prove of use.."

Alisaie’s mouth formed in the shape of an “o”. “That does seem rather obvious, in hindsight. Perhaps they assumed mentioning your name would upset me.”

"Mayhaps." He'd sigh, "I had hoped that burying mineself in mine work would at least bear some result... And serve to quiet mine own heavy heart.." He'd mutter the last bit.   
  
Seraphine squirmed in Alisaie's arms, growing bored with all the talk. She'd eyeball her toys instead.

With a chuckle, Alisaie set down the girl and yawned. “As did I. Unfortunately, none of our leads have revealed anything of use to us quite yet. Every solution proven incorrect finds us closer to the final answer, however. I only wish we could arrive at that final answer sooner rather than later.”

"Perhaps the others of our Order have fared better. I have not heard word." He'd lean back in his chair, rubbing at his chin in thought, before watching Seraphine wander off to play. "...She asked after thee, nearly every bell. You were sorely missed."

“I missed her as well.” Alisaie admitted, “and you, too. I hope that, even after what we’ve done, we can still be friends moving forward?”

Urianger smiled at that, returning his gaze to her. "Most certainly, if you wouldst still consider me such."

“Of course.” Alisaie sighed. “I suppose I ought to fetch some things from the Stones, if I am to stay here yet again...” Alisaie shook out her sleeve, still damp from the rain. “If she asks, assure Seraphine I shall return in a few bells at most.”

Urianger nodded, before standing again, his lips curling into a concerned frown. "Is there aught that can be done to make things more comfortable for thee upon thy return?"

“You have done plenty, do not concern yourself with me.” Alisaie smiled sadly. Unfortunately, the one thing that might make things more comfortable for her, looking less like her husband, was impossible for the man in front of her. She approached him, reassuringly patting him on the arm. “Thank you for asking, though.”

His hand twitched slightly at the touch, as if he were resisting the urge to just pull her into his arms. Instead, he'd reply weakly. "Of course. We shalt see thee in a few bells, then."

“You shall.” She let him go, turning to leave the Solar.

\--

On her way to her own room in the Rising Stones, Alisaie passed Eolyn’s and noticed the distinct light snore of her brother emanating from within. Curiously, she paused, backtracking a few steps until she stood in the doorway.

Alphinaud lay sleeping on the bed, one arm tucked underneath Eolyn and resting on her shoulder, the other placed gently over Fennie's sleeping form. Using Alphinaud as a makeshift pillow, Eolyn's head rested upon his chest and an arm draped over his waist. Both of their bodies were curled around the small child between them, as equally deep in sleep, tiny arms still curled around a stuffed toy.

Alisaie smiled at the sight. She’d been surprised by how easily Alphinaud fell into the role of father to Eolyn’s son. It seemed both she and her brother had found themselves comfortable families, and while they could never compete to ones in their world, at least they had people to count on in the meantime.   
  
If they were truly stuck in this world, they could have found themselves in a much worse situation. Optimistic, Alisaie left the three of them behind wordlessly, continuing on her quest to retrieve her things.  _ Her _ family was waiting for her back at the Sands, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My poor poor poor Fennie. And everyone. Why do I hurt you so. :(" - FurnitureGemstone
> 
> "Sorry Fennie!" - Zoisite Ruby


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred is secretly the most brilliant of the Scions

Urianger glanced very briefly at the stack of books he had intended to read, long since discarded in favor of the very distracting woman in his lap, and chuckled against Alisaie’s neck. He mused, “‘Tis quite difficult to attend to mine duties when thou art near,” before pressing his lips to her jaw.

"Mmm, is that so? You seem quite focused at the moment." She teased in reply, kissing along his ear as she tangled her fingers into his hair. "Besides, a break once in a while is good for both of us..."

“Who am I to question such sound logic?” Using his hands, firmly planted on her hips, Urianger pulled Alisaie even closer. He captured her lips with his, hungrily, and rocked his hips against hers. She let out a soft moan against his lips at the sudden friction, tightening her grip in his hair before deepening the kiss.

Urianger practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door to the Solar being thrown open.    
  
“Well, well.” Urianger flinched at the sound of Thancred’s voice. “Zoisite filled me in on your  _ dilemma _ a few days ago, and I thought I might come share my thoughts with you in person, ‘lest you need some consoling.” Thancred looked between the couple and furrowed his brow. “It seems  _ this _ Alisaie has that covered, however.”

Alisaie quickly climbed off Urianger's lap and stepped a few fulms back, looking away to hide the sudden embarrassed flush overtaking her cheeks. "....Thancred."

“I will leave the two of you to, uh, cool down, and then I would like to speak to my friend here, if at all possible.” Thancred made brief eye contact with a very guilty looking Urianger.    
  
Urianger nodded dejectedly. “Aye.”    
  
“Wonderful. I will be waiting in the kitchens.” Leaving the two of them, Thancred sauntered out, quietly closing the door behind him. Urianger sighed. Still embarrassed and looking away, Alisaie let out a deep sigh of her own. She'd reach down, picking up a few of the discarded books. "...I'll go give these a read through. In another room. Not here."

“Of course.” Urianger stood. “This should hardly take long.” Nodding, and sighing again, she made a swift exit out and down the hall.

* * *

Curiosity getting the better of her, Alisaie turned instead and followed distantly behind Urianger, watching as he disappeared into the kitchens. She’d press an ear to the closed door, listening in.

“How did this happen?” Thancred began. “You and… our Alisaie, I’ve never seen a pair so deeply in love with one another. Twelve, bards pen ballads of lesser romances.”

“I possess no absence of love for mine wife,” Urianger clarified defensively. Alisaie bit her lip, frowning. Urianger’s journal in his office had been testament to that, and yet they’d...

“Yet you insist on betraying her?”

“What one may consider a betrayal is largely dependent on the feelings of whom is the subject of said betrayal. If Alisaie found herself in a similar situation, she would likely behave no differently than I.” Thancred judgmentally raised an eyebrow. “Do you disagree?”

“Given past events, I would think she may shy away from actions which could be construed as unfaithful,” Thancred suggested. Urianger frowned.

“Alisaie is fully aware of mine lack of resentment for her actions six summers ago.”

“If you say so.” Thancred shrugged, looking unconvinced. “She is  _ your _ wife, after all. I can hardly claim to know her better than her husband.”

“‘Tis none of thy concern in any event.” Urianger pointed out. Thancred cleared his throat.

“So.” Thancred changed the subject, “You do intend to send her home, correct?”

Urianger frowned. “If we find a means to do so…” He paused. “Yes.”

Thancred relaxed, leaning backward. “Good. Had you answered otherwise-“

“I assume you are here for a reason.” Urianger interrupted, shifting nervously.

“Right. As I mentioned before, Zoisite informed me of the predicament you all find yourselves in, and it reminded me of something we have seen before.”

“I presume our Warrior of Light informed thee on previous attempts to resolve this problem?”

“Of course. And in addition to my disappointment that you did not involve me in this sooner.” Thancred pouted sarcastically. “I was surprised you had not considered the obvious already.”

Urianger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had thought of  _ everything  _ in the past moon. “Pray tell what thou haveth in mind?”

“Do you remember the last time we sent a group of folks from another world back home?” Thancred shook his head. “A return you orchestrated if I recall.”

Urianger shook his head. “The Warriors of Darkness abandoned their mortal forms to travel between shards. The same mechanics likely do not apply here.” Urianger would know, this Alisaie was certainly  _ alive, _ if nothing else.

“Y’shtola and I passed through the same aetherial sea with our flow spell,” Thancred explained. “Is it not worth a try? If you are truly as invested in finding your wife as you claim to be-“

“Must you?” Urianger glared before considering Thancred’s suggestion in earnest. “‘Tis between thy ideas and continuing mine fruitless research, I suppose.” After a moment of reflection, Urianger nodded.

“Glad I could help.” Thancred stood. “When I am right,” He crossed his arms. “On both accounts, you can finally admit I am the more brilliant of the two of us.”

Hearing the shuffling of feet, Alisaie quickly made her escape back down the hall, hoping she’d go unnoticed, or that her heartbeat couldn’t be heard as loudly as it was thumping in her own chest. She brought a hand to it, clutching at the pang of sudden guilt that settled deep within.

Urianger scoffed lightly, watching as the rogue left him in the kitchen.

Now, Urianger needed to convince himself that when he insisted he would send this Alisaie home, he was telling the truth.

* * *

“You’re here early.” Zoisite raised an eyebrow at the miqo’te woman behind the bar.

F’lhaminn chuckled. “So are you.” She eyed the item in Zoisite’s hand, an item the pink-haired midlander quickly stashed behind her back. “What do you have there?”   
  
“A gift, for Alphinaud. I’m hoping to cheer him up.” Zoisite frowned. “I thought I’d bring him something with his tea…”   
  
“Hence your presence at such an early bell.” F’lhaminn clarified, and Zoisite nodded with a small smile. “I think I can be a small help to you there.” F’lhaminn pulled the already boiling kettle off the fire and poured it into a glass full of loose leaves, dropping in a single piece of rock sugar.   
  
“What brings you here so early?” Zoisite asked as she watched the woman work.   
  
“Thancred is visiting the Waking Sands at the moment.” F’lhaminn shrugged.   
  
Zoisite blinked, cringing a bit. “Is that so?” She hoped Urianger and Alisaie would survive that unexpected visit. She had confided the situation in Thancred only recently, but she expected he would consider contacting Urianger via linkpearl rather than drop in unannounced.   
  
F’lhaminn slid the mug across the bar towards Zoisite. “He’s missed living with them dearly, even if he doesn’t say as much.” She grinned at Zoisite. “Do you need anything else from me?”   
  
“Nope.” Zoisite took the mug with her free hand before scurrying down the hall to the Solar.    
  
Pushing the door open with her hip, she held the tea in one hand and a bouquet of fresh, rare flowers in the other. In her most convincing cheery voice, “Good morning!”

"Good morning, Zoisite." Alphinaud was already seated at the desk, head bowed over yet another piece of paperwork, writing away. Judging by the pile of papers on one end of the desk, and the slight smudges on his gloves, it appeared he'd somehow managed to start even earlier than Zoisite had. He'd take the moment to finish writing, before setting down the quill and glancing up toward the midlander woman. Noting the bouquet and tea, he quirked a brow. "Off to a special occasion today?"

“These are for you!” Zoisite grinned, setting both down on the table. “I thought the flowers might... brighten the Solar up a bit.”

"For me? Well, thank you." If he was confused at all by her actions, he didn't show it behind the small smile on his lips. Instead, he stood, walking around the desk to examine the flowers and take the mug, before leaning against it. "Any reason why you thought the Solar needed sudden brightening?"

“I hoped it might help. You’ve been working really hard lately, and I know there hasn’t been much progress on the  _ getting you and your sister home _ front.” She smiled sadly. “Plus, we can all use a little bit of brightening in our lives from time to time, yeah?”

The smile turned a bit more genuine as he relaxed. "Yes, of course, you're right." Bringing the mug of tea to his lips, he blew on it a bit, before taking a sip, "How have your endeavors been as of late?"

“They have been interesting, to say the least. Yesterday, I was in Limsa-“ Interrupted by the chirping of her linkpearl, Zoisite frowned apologetically at Alphinaud. Taking a few steps away from Alphinaud, she held her hand to her ear.

“I was just talking about you!” Zoisite mentioned, faint amusement in her voice.  “Oh? What have you found?” Curious, but trying not to be entirely obvious in his interest to listen in, Alphinaud took another sip of his tea, watching.

“Oh! That makes sense!” Zoisite’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t we think of that sooner?” After a few moments, she chuckled. “I suppose it always seems obvious in hindsight, doesn’t it? Thank the Twelve for Thancred...” Her grin grew wider as seconds passed. “I am sure you would have come to the same conclusion on your own, eventually.” She looked to Alphinaud excitedly. Still speaking into the linkpearl, “I know, I know, I shouldn’t get my hopes up yet, but I am going to anyway. We will meet the two of you there, then?” Zoisite nodded, tapping her ear again before walking back over to Alphinaud’s desk and swaying excitedly.

Alphinaud set the mug down, before standing straight, an even more curious expression on his face. "...What'd you just find out?"

“That was Urianger,” she started, trying to maintain some semblance of calmness. “He and Thancred have an idea that might see you and Alisaie returned home. Finally!”

"Truly?" His eyes widened in response, "And what idea is that?"

“By activating the Antitower, we may be able to correct whatever occurred in the lifestream to get you all mixed up.” She shrugged with a smile. “I’m probably oversimplifying, but that is the gist of it.”

"By the Twelve.. Why didn't I think of that." He'd bring a hand to his chin in thought, "Of course, if our counterparts are still  _ within _ the aetherstream, they may be able to be recovered. Or we could hop  _ through _ it by some means.. Though that doesn't guarantee we end up in the place we started..." 

Alphinaud trailed off, pacing forward a bit in thought, before pausing and smiling up at Zoisite. "So, when do we leave?" He'd pale at that, "Not that this means I don't enjoy your company. Just.."

“No, no. I am as eager as you are! Urianger asked us to give him a few bells to get some things in order, first, but that he and Alisaie would meet us there this afternoon.” She frowned. “I hope Urianger is taking this all fine. He seemed pretty fond of your sister the last time I saw them...”

Alphinaud frowned at the mention of his sister and Urianger, "Yes, I am well aware of those two's ‘fondness’ for each other. But I should hope they are both eager to return to their own families, nonetheless."

“You are probably right about that.” Zoisite sighed. “I hate to see my friends suffer though, even if it’s for the better in the long run.” She glanced past Alphinaud for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “Twelve, this is almost too good to be true... That I might see Alphinaud again before sundown. And you your wife and son!”

The smile returned at seeing Zoisite's own. Alphinaud leaned back against the desk, lost in his own thoughts. "Indeed... I hope they are all doing well, wherever they are." To hold Eolyn and Fennie in his arms again seemed like a distant dream still.  _ Even  _ if they were successful.

* * *

Urianger spotted Alisaie in the Solar, nose buried in a book, and froze. He couldn’t just  _ not _ tell her, not when he’d already committed to meeting the Warrior of Light, but actually facing Alisaie now seemed daunting. Flow spells are some of the most dangerous known to man, and yet here this Alisaie was, otherwise unharmed. Was he taking an unfair risk sending them home? Was it his decision? He frowned.

He cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention.

"I suppose," She sighed sadly, keeping her eyes on the book, "It is obvious in hindsight to think of the Antitower."

Urianger’s eyes widened. “How much of mine conversation didst thou hear?”

Alisaie closed the book, placing it in her lap. "Forgive me, my own curiosity got the best of me." She'd turn to him, her lips still pulled into a tight frown. "Only until Thancred made to leave."

“I can hardly blame thee for thy curiosity.” Urianger shifted uncomfortably. “Are thy feelings on the matter of righting the order of the realm as conflicted as mine, or am I truly as reprehensible as I feel I might be?”

She closed her eyes, giving a soft chuckle, "No, I feel as equally... torn about the entire thing. You're not alone in your feelings." Reopening them, she offered a sad smile, "Do know had you been anyone else I wouldn't have acted so forwardly. Not that it excuses my actions.. Or feelings.." Alisaie shifted in her seat a bit  "What are your thoughts, on the success of all this?"

Urianger’s frown deepened. “I wish for mine wife to be returned to me, but I will mourn thy absence as well. This,” he gestured vaguely between the two of them, “is not something I am quick to sacrifice. If aught were to happen to thee, I would likely never know.”

"And as eager as I am to return to my family, the thought of you being left behind alone.. Your daughters.. Should something happen and your Alisaie isn't returned to you. I.." She trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

“It is clear what we must do, though, is it not?” He blinked away tears, glad his goggles were hiding them at the moment. “I will miss thee.” He sniffled. “I have not been shy to admit the love I have for thee, but in this moment, it weighs heavy.” He left his final objection unsaid, that he truly feared what his wife might say were she to find out about this. While he was somewhat convinced she found comfort in the other Urianger, he could not be certain of that, not until she returned, and the thought of her remaining faithful to him for the past few moons already made his stomach churn with guilt. Especially as he stood before this Alisaie, deeply in love with her, and struggling to let her go.

"Of course it’s clear.. And I will miss you too." Her response was quiet, blinking back her own silent tears. "And I am truly, incredibly sorry for making this more complicated. I-" She cut herself off, not wanting to make the situation more painful. She'd heard what Thancred had mentioned about the other Alisaie, and it only made her own heart weigh heavier. 

If she'd known, instead of blindly rushing after her own feelings. If she'd known this wasn't permanent would she have?  _ Possibly. _ Trying to stop the intrusive thoughts, Alisaie curled her fingers tightly around the book in her lap instead, squeezing it.

He took a few steps forward before putting his hand on her shoulder. “I promised Zoisite and Alphinaud we would join them at the Antitower before the sun sets over Dravania. I must needs arrange for someone to watch the twins in our absence, but if there is aught you wish to attend to before...” he trailed off, sadly, “‘tis the time to do so.”

She leaned her cheek against the hand on her shoulder, looking up at him with those same sad blue eyes. What exactly was he insinuating with that last part? Urianger sighed at her look of confusion. “If thy wish is to maintain some space between us in these final hours together, I would not object.” He pulled his hand back to his side. Smiling sadly, “Sure am I mine daughters would appreciate an opportunity to say their goodbyes, as well.”

She eyed his hand as he pulled it away, forcing herself not to reach out after it.  Why did she suddenly want to pull him closer when she could be seeing her own husband, her own family, in mere bells? Sighing, she stood, "Of course. I need to give them as many hugs as possible to make up for my upcoming absence."

Urianger nodded, resisting the urge to pull her into his embrace and keep her there until the moment of their departure. With a slight chuckle, “I suspect they will mourn the loss of the Alisaie that demonstrates dangerous magics for them when their father is not looking.”

Alisaie bit back a grin, "You weren't supposed to know about that." Sighing, she glanced down a moment, before looking him straight in the eyes. "Urianger. ...Thank you. I..." Another sigh, "I don't know what I would have done had you not been here. Had I ended up elsewhere. Alone. I mean, as much as I would have  _ loved _ spending several moons with only my brother,"  She let out a choked laugh, "You know what I mean, I'm sure." Alisaie steeled herself a moment, chewing on her lip in sudden determination before reaching out and wrapping her arms around Urianger, burying her face against his chest. "Thank you."

Urianger inhaled sharply at the contact at first, before hugging her back. Mumbling into her hair, “Thank  _ you.  _ Had I been alone these past two moons, I loathe to imagine it.” He tried and failed to hold back tears, pulling one hand away from her waist to push his goggles out of the way and wipe at his eyes. “My love, had Nymeia’s threads brought us together under different circumstances, in another life...” He sniffled. “But alas, they have not, and this is the fate that has been chosen for us. I merely hope you find yourself safe and sound, reunited with thy intended family.” Unable to hold back any longer, he sobbed. “I beg of you, do not forget us, for I shall never forget you.”

"Of course I won't forget you. I love you all as if you were my family.. You  _ are _ my family, in a way." She buried her face deeper into his robes, tightening her grip around him, sighing deeply to hold back her own sobs in an attempt to recompose herself.

He nodded, pulling her as close as he could. They would need to face the world outside of each other’s arms soon, but for at least a moment he could allow himself this small comfort.

* * *

"Alisaie!" Alphinaud perked up, standing from his perch on a rock just outside Matoya's cave. While they'd arrived first, he'd been.. less than eager to enter the old mage's cave without the remainder of their party nearby. Putting forth his best neutral smile to not appear  _ too _ excited, he glanced between Alisaie and Urianger both. 

"Brother." Alisaie returned his smile with a grimace, looking more like she was about to watch someone die than be reunited with her family. Sensing her discomfort, Alphinaud frowned, before turning toward Zoisite as he addressed the group. "Well, I am sure we are all more than eager to get on with things. Shall we?"

Zoisite nodded, somewhat distracted by Alisaie and Urianger’s demeanors. “I hope all of my work clearing this place out years ago was not for nothing,” she tried to lighten the mood.

"I think the four of us are more than capable should anything have taken hold again." Alphinaud held out his hand, motioning for Zoisite to lead the way in.

Zoisite was pleased to find the path leading to the platform between the Antitower and the aetherstream mostly uninhabited by the enemies she had fought before. Stronger in some ways than she had been back then, she found she could take care of what did interrupt their trip with minimal effort and minimal help from the rest of the group. When they reached the platform, and she felt the tug of her crystal of light, and glanced back at the group in warning. The last time she had been here, the result had been somewhat tragic. She tried to push that out of her mind, reminding herself that she could  _ find Alphinaud _ and this whole nightmare would be over soon. “Is everyone ready to do this? I have to activate it manually...”

“Aye.” Urianger did not sound enthused about it, but responded in the affirmative.

"Yes," Alisaie mumbled out the words.

"Whenever you're ready, Zoisite." Alphinaud offered an encouraging smile.

Zoisite smiled sadly before holding out her crystal, its light enveloping first her, and then the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”T.T” - FurnitureGemstone
> 
> “Hey look, we didn’t completely forget about this!” - Zoisite Ruby


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even more ideas are brewing!

“Must you bother an old lady? I’m even older than the last time you sought to visit me,” The old mage tutted as she walked around the table, leaning heavily on her cane, “With the rate  _ you _ visit at, I’ll be long gone before the next one. Good riddance, I suppose. Hmph!”

A smirk formed on the lips of the miqo’te woman standing across from her, as she crossed her arms, “Master Matoya, I assure you this visit was only as a last resort. I will be out of your hair shortly, I am sure. But, it is good to see you again. And well.”

Matoya simply shook her head at that, hiding the small grin forming on her lips. “Of course, of course, all you high-and-mighty Scions can only visit when it’s useful for you. Now, out with it girl, what did you need this time?”

“A solution to a problem, hopefully,” Y’shtola replied, before launching into an explanation of previous events; a flow spell gone wrong, the  _ wrong _ Leveilleur twins returning, the various actions they’d taken to remedy it.

“Figures a  _ Leveilleur _ would be involved in messing something up. Entire family is always up to something ridiculous. And now they’ve copies running around all over the place, too. It’s bad enough I’ve had to deal with  _ one _ ..” Matoya would trail off a bit, in sudden thought. Curious, Y’shtola quirked a brow, waiting for the woman to speak again.

“Stupid, all of you! _ Especially _ when the tool you seek is  _ right under your feet. _ ” She’d speak matter-of-factly, waiting for Y’shtola to catch her meaning as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“The Antitower.. Yes, of course, the very thing that connects this world to the aetherial plane. If  _ our _ Alphinaud and Alisaie are still within the aetherstream, we may be able to pull them out.. ...Or find a way to send the ones here  _ home _ . ‘Tis a brilliant idea, as always, Master Matoya.” 

“Please, enough with the flattery,” Matoya smirked in reply, before shrugging her shoulders. “I suppose then, I’ll be expecting the lot of you to trod through my home shortly? So much for a  _ quick _ visit.”

Y’shtola shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll appreciate the company, nonetheless.” She’d reach up, tapping at her linkpearl.

\--

Eolyn sat up with a start at the sudden buzzing of her linkpearl in her ear, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She’d reach up, answering quietly so as not to disturb the two sleeping beside her.

“...Y’shtola?” She’d sit up suddenly, listening, “ _ What? _ You think that’ll work? Truly?” She’d nod, her excitement growing, “Yes, of course, we’ll meet you there as soon as we’re able. And I’ll get into contact with Urianger and Alisaie right away.” Tapping her ear again, she turned, shaking the shoulder of the elezen next to her.

Alphinaud woke with a sharp inhale, Eolyn’s shaking indicating that he had little time to spare adjusting to consciousness. He blinked a few times before turning to face her, eyes wide. “Is aught amiss?”

Eolyn shook her head, grinning widely. "Nay, perhaps the exact opposite! Y'shtola has an idea." She'd hop out of bed, careful not to disturb Fennie still asleep, and get to gathering her items before even explaining, humming happily. "Ah- it's the best lead we've had yet."    
  
Finally remembering she hadn't begun to explain, she spun around to face Alphinaud again, still grinning. "'Shtola thinks the Antitower may be of use to us. Either to pull  _ our _ Alphinaud and Alisaie back out of the aetherstream, if they are indeed still there,  _ or _ to try and send you back to your own homes!" Tapping on her chin a bit in giddy thought, "I know I shouldn't get my hopes up..."

“The Antitower...” Alphinaud considered that for a moment as he, too, crawled out of the bed. “I suppose that makes sense. Zoisite was able to contact our former antecedent by the same means, once.” Catching himself, “A-and you as well. I forget, sometimes, that the two of you have had such similar experiences.” Shaking his head, “Regardless, I hope Y’shtola’s idea is a fruitful one. As much as I have come to appreciate you and your family, I am quite ready to return home.”

Eolyn sighed happily, stopping to lean up against the dresser a moment. "I feel entirely the same way." She'd smile at him again, "While I am more than glad that you and your sister have been here to help out, and that Fennie has still had someone there to look up to, I will be beyond glad to just  _ feel _ my husband in my arms again.."

“Right, my sister. We should contact Alisaie.” Reflecting on the rest of her sentence, “I hope your husband is not too upset that I’ve taken over many of his responsibilities in his absence. You and your son have made this entire accident largely bearable, and though I recognize this life is not mine to lead, I feel as if my experiences here will linger with me long after I return home.” He smiled sadly. “If, I suppose.”

" _ When _ ." She grinned, before standing straight. "And I think he would be overjoyed to know his wife and son were taken care of so well in his absence.  ...To think if we had been in yesterday's mishap alone..." Eolyn shook her head, trying to forget yesterday's events, focusing on Fennie's sleeping form still in the bed instead. "...I should get us both ready to go. Or should I contact Urianger and your sister first.." With a chuckle, she glanced back at Alphinaud, "I think I'm a bit overexcited.."

Alphinaud grinned at Eolyn’s excessive happiness. “I think you are excited in the perfect measure. But yes, we should probably inform Alisaie and Urianger of our plans if we expect them to join us.”

"Right." She hesitated a moment, before striding forward, wrapping her arms about Alphinaud tightly. "I know it's still  _ just _ a lead, but if things are successful-  _ thank you _ for picking up all you did. I cannot begin to express how truly I have appreciated you and your sister being here. I would have fallen apart otherwise." Pulling back, she glanced down at the now half-awake toddler rubbing his eyes on the bed.   
  
"..." He'd let out a small yawn, frowning at the two adults being  _ very _ noisy.

Alphinaud blushed at the contact, patting her on the back awkwardly in return. “It was no imposition on my part. You two have been lovely. I can speak for my sister in that she enjoyed your company as well.” He smiled down at her, “thank you for all you have done as well. I feel... better equipped to return home, for having spoken with you.”

Eolyn smiled down at Fennie, before her glance returned to Alphinaud, "I'm glad. I'm sure Zoisite has been pining for your return just as equally." She finally released him, stepping back, "I'm going to go contact Urianger, I'll only be a few moments, and then we can prepare the rest of the way for our trip." Turning, she stepped out of the room, tapping her linkpearl. "Urianger! I have news-"   
  
"Trip?" Now a bit more awake, Fennie turned his attention toward Alphinaud in curiosity.

Alphinaud chuckled. “For a few bells at most.” He walked back over to the bed, rustling Fennie’s hair with his fingers. “And hopefully, your father will return in my place.” Alphinaud would miss Fennie, even if his own nieces awaited him back at home. Frowning, “If I do not return, take good care of your mother for me?”

"Papa's coming home?" He blinked up at Alphinaud in confusion not quite understanding, "..You'll go home too?"

Alphinaud nodded. “To my home, yes. But you and I may never cross paths again.” Patting Fennie on the shoulder and smiling reassuringly, “I will miss you dearly, and your mother as well, but when your papa returns, you will hardly notice I’ve gone! I am sure he has missed you tremendously. Your aunt as well.”

Fennie's lip began to quiver, as he stood up on the bed, "I miss Papa and auntie... ...'Saie is going too?" He'd hold out his arms toward Alphinaud, reaching out.

Alphinaud leant down and wrapped his arms around the small child, nodding again. “Indeed she is. It is time for us to be reunited with our families now, and you with your papa and auntie.” Alphinaud squeezed a bit, mindful of Fennie’s arm. “This is happy news.”

The boy squeezed back, snuggling into his arms. "I love you, 'Phi-no.. And 'Saie..." He sighed softly, before patting Alphinaud reassuringly, "It will be ok..."

“I love you too.” Alphinaud smiled through the beginnings of tears as Fennie attempted to console him. “It will.”

\--

Urianger paced the Solar of the Waking Sands, his face emotionless save for the occasional nod. He'd reach the end of the room, before turning and pacing back, nodding again.   
  
"Aye. A sound conclusion, and one in which I did not think to consider myself." Another nod,  "This eve?" A nod, "I will arrange Seraphine to be watched forthwith and apprise Alisaie of the situation." He finally tapped his ear once more, before stopping in his movement.

“Another lead?” Alisaie asked, eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he ended his call.

"A promising one." He'd turn to face her, "Eolyn has informed me of Y'shtola and Master Matoya's plan to use the Antitower in an attempt to return everyone to thy respectful places." Bringing a hand to his chin, he'd rub at it.    
  
"It is not outside the realm of possibility, considering the Antitower's bridge between our plane and the aetherial. However, it is uncertain whether it will be successful in only pulling our families from the aetherstream, should they still reside there, or if you and Alphinaud can be returned whence."

“Well, either of those is better than neither of them,” Alisaie offered. The thought of being stuck in this world with her counterpart filled her with dread, but it  _ was _ objectively superior to remaining as they were. “So when do we leave?”

"As soon as I can find someone to watch mine daughter." He sighed, "While this  _ is _ a lead, I cannot yet be confident in its success. Or its outcome."

Alisaie smiled sadly. “Perhaps, but optimism is preferable to the alternative, at the moment.” She shrugged. “If there are any leads we are still yet to try that might reunite me with my husband and children, I am going to follow them with enthusiasm.” This was her fault, for all intents and purposes. She could hardly be the naysayer now. She owed it to not only her counterpart to bring them home, but also her own family waiting for her on the other side to return safely.

"I too, long to hold mine wife in my arms once more, if you are willing to risk thyself for the chance to return home to thy family." He'd return her smile with a sad one of his own.

“I took that risk when I decided to use the flow spell in the first place, did I not?”

Urianger was a bit taken aback by her response, but nodded solemnly instead, "Aye. That you did. I shalt make arrangements to depart, then, if you are ready."

Alisaie nodded at that, glancing at Seraphine with a bit of a frown. She would miss them both, even if she felt as if she could not say it. She had no business loving this family, not when her own was without her, and her counterpart kept from hers. She looked back up at Urianger, “I...”

He returned the look, his mouth parting in question. She ruminated over what she would say next. She was sorry, excited, apprehensive, thankful, so many things, but none of them felt right on her tongue.  “I promise I will make things right. For everyone.”

Urianger simply shook his head, "It is not a burden you need bear alone. Despite the less than ideal circumstances of our meeting, thy presence has served to soothe mine own sorrows, and has borne us forward through hardships that may have caused more despair alone. The Warrior of Light, thy brother, myself, and mine daughter could not have survived if not for you. The only wrong to right is seeing thee back to thine own world."

She smiled, misty-eyed. “Thank you. I hope for both of our sakes that my husband and your wife understand that.”

"I am sure they are of similar mind. If not, then making amends with mine wife is a burden  _ I _ shalt bear, and naught with which you should be worried." He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should reach out and try to comfort her, seeing her eyes tear up. Instead, he stood straight once more, shifting awkwardly.

Not entirely convinced, she lied to appease him, “You are right. We should be preparing to leave.” She blinked away the formation of tears and forced herself to regain her composure. “I will leave you to it, then.”

"..Of course." He turned, bending to scoop up Seraphine, before leaving Alisaie alone in the Solar.

\--

"If I'd known I'd be hosting the entirety of the Scions, I would have gotten rid of more chairs." Matoya scoffed as the group entered her cave, "Always something with you lot. Bad news from the start." She'd furrow her brows after a moment, "Where’s the littlest troublemaker?"   
  
"Ah, Master Matoya is familiar with Fennie," Eolyn clarified to the rest, "...He was born in this very location." Hiding sudden embarrassment, she turned to Y'shtola instead. "What needs doing still, if anything?"    
  
Y'shtola simply shook her head, "Nothing I can think of. I assume you will be more than capable of traversing the Antitower again. Whatever was done the last time you were below should suffice to spark it to life again, in theory."   


“And I will be more than happy to help take care of anything that might get in our way,” Alisaie smirked at Eolyn, patting her rapier, affixed to her hip, for effect.    
  
Alphinaud nodded. “Much the same from me as well.” Clearly antsy, ”Shall we be on with it?”

Eolyn glanced back at Urianger, who nodded in silent response. Satisfied they were ready, she turned back to Y'shtola and Matoya.   
  
"Well? Get on with it, then. The sooner you are all sorted out, the sooner I can have my peace and quiet once again." Waving both hands, Matoya shooed them in the direction of the door.

Alphinaud and Alisaie shared a look, equally excited and apprehensive. They were so close to a potential solution that waiting was almost agonizing. Eagerly, Alphinaud nodded again, looking to Eolyn and waiting on her lead.

Nodding, Eolyn took charge, leading them through. Thankfully, most of what was left inside was easily dispatched by the four of them, making the trip deeper a rather short one. Finally arriving at the tower's end, a faint glow began to stir in her chest. She turned, looking back at the group once more.   
  
"...Last chance to turn back." A small smile formed, teasing, "Ready?" Holding her breath, Alisaie offered a single nod.    
  
“Of course.” Staring at Eolyn, Alphinaud interrupted, “Thank you, again. Without your help, we would not have gotten here.”

The teasing smile turned more genuine as Eolyn bit back sudden tears, "Nor would we have, without you both." She turned back to the center of the room, reaching and pulling her crystal from her before holding it in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is getting close to the conclusion and I am going to cry so hard when it ends. ...And I think I've said this already, ahwell!" -FurnitureGemstone


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to discover whether or not fate will finally be kind to the lost Leveilleur twins...
> 
> Alternatively, In which both of the authors definitely, 100%, cried while writing this.

_ “Hear... Feel... Think...” _

Slightly disoriented, Zoisite regained consciousness on the familiar platform, the same place she said goodbye to Minfilia, where she lost and regained her crystals of light. As she looked to her traveling companions, she caught movement in the corner of her eye, seeing a party materializing on the other side of the platform. She spotted Urianger first, then Alisaie, and then...    
  
"ALPHINAUD!" She sprinted across the platform before anyone else even opened their eyes, hitting the solid, invisible barrier between them with enough force to knock her backward and off of her feet. She shouted his name again, hoping they could hear her on the other side, trying to ignore the dull sting of full body impact and embarrassment.

Alphinaud was the second to awaken, glancing about the familiar platform a moment, before spotting the group on the opposite side. He'd let out his own shout upon seeing Eolyn.   
  
Waking next, Eolyn opened her eyes, quickly assessing that they had, indeed, made it to where they were heading. A startled gasp filled her own throat as she spotted the others across the way, starting her race toward Alphinaud,  _ her _ Alphinaud, shouting from the opposite side.   
  
They both skidded to a stop as they approached, seeing Zoisite on the ground, before reaching out and each placing a hand on the barrier against the other's.   
  
"No... No no no. We're so close!" Alphinaud's shouts of joy quickly turned into frustration as he furrowed his brows, tears already beginning to stream down his cheeks. He was so close to Eolyn, and yet….

Alphinaud watched Eolyn run to the platform and tried to see around her. Was that... himself? He noticed  _ some version _ of his sister as well, a Urianger, and on the ground next to the other Alphinaud, Zoisite. He immediately looked around for his actual sister, but by the time he noticed her, she was jumping to her feet and running to the barrier as well.    
  
Alisaie pounded on the barrier, crying out for Urianger. The Urianger on Zoisite's side of the barrier, however, studied the Alisaie next to him, waiting to see how she'd respond to being reunited with her husband again. "Urianger, it's  _ me! _ "    
  
That caught his attention, and his jaw dropped, quickly transitioning into a grin. Alisaie relaxed for the first time since she'd cast the flow spell, just happy to see Urianger again.  _ Her _ Urianger.

The Alisaie next to him was trembling, her entire lip quivering as she made her way to the barrier too, reaching out. She glanced a moment at the other version of  _ her _ shouting from the other side, before looking to her own husband, unable to hold back her own tears. He'd move to the barrier as well, silent and stoic, reaching up to touch her hand with his own fingers.   
  
"Mine dearest- you are safe?"   
  
"Yes!  _ Gods _ , Urianger!" She felt as if her entire body would melt into nothingness at that moment. Pushing back the sudden pang of guilt in her chest, the feeling was overtaken by pure excitement at seeing her husband again, her  _ actual _ husband, "Seraphine, is she alright?" He nodded in response, reaching up with his other hand as she pressed her cheek to the barrier.   
  
"Alphinaud..  I feared you were  _ dead _ . When I found Adelphoi..." Wiping away her own tears, Eolyn stepped back from the barrier, glancing around. There had to be a way around it. Where was Hydaelyn? Why had she not spoken to them yet?   
  
Picking up on her cue, Alphinaud stepped back as well, beginning to search on his side, for some hole, some piece that could be moved or shifted,  _ anything _ to get to the other side, to his wife.

Alphinaud sat cross-legged across from Zoisite, earning him a tearful chuckle in return. The midlander looked up at her Alisaie, sobbing as she leaned against the barrier with both hands firmly placed on it. Seeing the tearful reunions of everyone around her, Zoisite frowned at bit at Urianger's relative lack of affection towards his wife.   
  
_ "Have patience, my children." _ The voice echoed out around them, one that the Warriors of Light were more than acquainted with.  _ "Your cries do not fall upon deaf ears." _ Eolyn paused in her search upon hearing the voice, turning to share a look with Urianger before glancing to the Alisaie and Alphinaud still with them. She took another step back, waiting.

Zoisite stood, glaring in the direction of the sound. "Can you fix this, or not?!"   
  
_ "The magic you have attempted carries with it potentially fatal consequences. That you remain safe and in shards not unlike your own attests to fortune unmatched by most." _   
  
"So what, they're lucky to be alive at all, is that it?" Zoisite raised her voice, eyebrows thoroughly furrowed. "After all I've done for-"   
  
"Zoisite..." Her Alphinaud warned, giving her a stern look. She shut up and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Is there naught to be done? An exchange? A sacrifice?" Urianger spoke up, briefly looking to Eolyn and pulling his hands from the barrier. He gave a small glance across it to his Alisaie as she shook her head at him, mouthing for him to stop talking.

_"Many have pleaded with me to reverse the effects of such magic. Some of your own order."_   
  
Urianger thought of Thancred and paused, wondering if his sudden realization about the antitower was based on personal experience.   
  
Alisaie pulled her hands away from the barrier and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "If anyone should sacrifice themselves, it should be me. This is all my fault, I never should have cast the spell. I should have figured something else out..."  
  
Urianger spoke up then, interrupting his wife as he approached the barrier, reaching out to it with his hand. "You merely reacted in the moment. Had you not, neither you nor your brother would be standing before me today."  
  
Alisaie felt warm at the sound of her husband's voice, casual and reassuring. She worried he blamed her for their situation, or that he somehow knew what she had done.  
  
 _"Those of you who stand before me are not ordinary adventurers. Some among you are my chosen, and others, my faithful servants."_ Zoisite's pout deepened, feeling guilty for her outburst. _"The circumstances which brought you here are but additional reasons I have chosen to extend myself and return you to your rightful shards."_

"Then we get to go home?" Alisaie asked almost hesitantly, pulling her cheek from the barrier as if the very act would be rescinded at her words.

_ "Indeed. Though a moment can still be afforded for goodbyes if that is your wish." _

Alisaie turned, immediately glancing back at the Urianger on her side, parting her lips to speak before remembering his wife was still on the other side, watching them. Instead, she shifted on her feet, hesitant.   
  
Alphinaud raised a brow at his sister, before turning to Zoisite, offering a smile. "..I suppose we don't have much time left together."

Zoisite tore her eyes away from her own Alphinaud and turned to the one next to her. Alphinaud glanced at the version of himself demanding Zoisite's attention and very subtly narrowed his eyes in jealousy. After reminding himself that Zoisite likely befriended his counterpart as he had hers, he successfully pushed away his seething and turned to Eolyn.    
  
Zoisite nodded. "It seems so." Smiling, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you again, for all of your advice and everything..." She looked over at Eolyn quickly before smiling even wider. "She's beautiful, I can see why you'd fall for her."

Alphinaud reached up, wiping at his own eyes again. "And thank you, for allowing me to be able to see her again, to  _ be _ with her again.. Thank you for all you have done for us.. Your Alphinaud is truly lucky to have you."

"Eh, I couldn't have done it without you." Zoisite grinned. "Or your sister, for that matter." She looked over at Alisaie and Urianger standing silently beside them. Turning back to Alphinaud, "It was a group effort. Still, I will miss you in a way." Frowning at Alisaie, "Both of you."

"I am sure we will miss you both as well. While our circumstances may not have been the most ideal for our meeting, I believe we have all gained from it." He glanced at his sister once more, before returning his gaze to Zoisite, "You will not be forgotten in our hearts."   
  
Alisaie remained silent, glancing from her brother and Zoisite back up toward Urianger again. She opened her mouth once more, trying to find the words.

Urianger glanced between Alisaie and his wife, unsure of what he could say. "Mine thanks as well, Lady Alisaie. For treating with mine daughters the same love and respect as thy own." He inhaled deeply, trying to keep his composure. "May thee remain safe in all of thy adventures... and domestic matters."

"If your wife is anything like me, she will forgive you." Alisaie blurted out the words, quiet, under her breath so only they could hear. "I do not regret my time here. It saved us both." She looked down at her feet, letting her tears fall to the floor, "I don't regret it.. Even if I cannot be forgiven for my own actions.." Her shoulders shook as she tried to bite back the remaining tears, "Thank you.. And may you and your family remain safe as well.."

Urianger found he could no longer keep his cool disposition as he pulled his goggles aside, wiping away tears. Mumbling quietly, "I do not regret it either." It took all of his self-control not to pull her into one last kiss. He sniffled instead. "I will needs take comfort in thy safety if I am to cope with thy loss. Thy happiness. Thy reunion with a man who will love thee in excess of what even I am capable."

Alisaie bit back another sob, biting down so hard on her lip she could feel it bruising, "And I in the fact you will again be with the woman whom you pledged your life with. The mother of your children. Who has loved you, and  _ will _ love you for all of time itself."  She stepped back, rubbing her eyes, before noticing her brother's expectant stare.    
  
Alphinaud offered his sister a sympathetic half-smile for once,"We should be returning home. Our families are eager to be reunited." He walked over, placing an arm around his sister's shoulder in comfort.

Urianger nodded, letting her go with her brother despite all of the protests in the back of his mind. He looked across the barrier and met his wife's eyes, paired with her sad smile, and knew he would be able to move forward.

Zoisite found her own eyes starting to water just observing Alisaie and Urianger from afar, even if she couldn't hear their words exactly. Following Alphinaud's lead, "Right. Shouldn't keep the mothercrystal waiting..."

Alisaie and Alphinaud nodded both, turning to face the barrier and their families across from it. They each took a deep breath, ready.

Eolyn pulled her gaze away from the other side, watching the other's seemingly tearful goodbyes. She turned to the Alphinaud and Alisaie still standing with her, offering a suddenly sad smile behind pursed lips and misty eyes.    
  
"I am so, so glad to see that you'll be reunited with your families..."

"And you yours. If Fennie were to be stuck without a father..." Alphinaud blinked away his own tears.   
  
Alisaie frowned. "I apologize for playing a part in causing this." She looks over at this side's Urianger and sighed. "And any irreparable damage I may have caused in the process."

Urianger shook his head, "There is naught to apologize for. If not for thy quick thinking, thy brother and thyself may not have lived at all. As for any damages," He glanced at his wife across the way, "Do not worry thyself."   
  
Eolyn watched the two talking quietly, before turning her attention back to Alphinaud. Without speaking, she leaned over, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for taking care of Fennie, too. And protecting and loving him as if he were your own... If I had lost him, I would never have forgiven myself.."

Alisaie glanced at her husband speaking with the other version of herself and nodded. Coping with the discomfort of explaining herself would be worth it if it meant being reunited with her husband and daughters again. She opened her mouth to apologize again, but stopped herself. She had done enough of that for a lifetime. She needed to save her apologies for later. "Thank you."   
  
Alphinaud was taken somewhat off guard by the hug, but hugged Eolyn back and smiled sadly. "It was no imposition. He was the closest I've ever had to a son, and I will cherish that aspect of this experience for the rest of my life. My counterpart is lucky to have both of you."

Eolyn pulled away, smiling up at him. "You never know what the future may bring. But I am glad you found some happiness in your time here." She turned, her smile growing upon spotting her husband speaking with Zoisite, "I think your side is as equally lucky."   
  
Urianger offered a sad smile to Alisaie in response, "Nay, thank  _ you _ .  Thou'st played an equal part in this reunion." He opened his mouth to speak again, before being interrupted instead by Eolyn turning to hug Alisaie next.

Alisaie accepted the hug readily, hugging back as tightly as she was able without causing anyone any discomfort. "Thank you for your help as well, Eolyn. I will mourn the loss of our friendship when I return." Chuckling, "I wish you luck with Fenetrie. I hope he is not too much of a handful."

"Don't think of it as a loss, then. I will always cherish our friendship." Eolyn let out a soft chuckle of her own, holding Alisaie as equally tightly, "Fennie is always a good boy, I think we will manage, hopefully. And good luck with your girls, too. I'm sure you miss them dearly." She pulled away finally, looking to Urianger before returning her gaze to Alisaie and Alphinaud both. "....Are you ready?"

Alphinaud inhaled deeply before nodding. "I believe so. And you, sister?"   
  
Alisaie tore her eyes away from her husband on the other side of the barrier and faced her brother. "Yes, of course."

Eolyn took a deep breath and stepped back, waiting.

A barely noticeable glimmer of light traveled over the barrier before it dissipated entirely.  _ "What separates your shards has been lifted, but only for a short time." _

Alphinaud and Alisaie both immediately dashed to the other side, practically leaping into their spouse's arms. The four, reunited, formed a sort of huddled circle filled with excited sobbing and hugs and cries of joy. Reaching over, Alphinaud pulled Eolyn closer, pressing his lips to hers, holding her tightly.

Following their counterparts' lead, the other pair of twins crossed the former barrier and onto their rightful side. Zoisite grabbed both of them by the arm and pulled them into a hug, though after a moment of reveling in their returns, she reluctantly released Alisaie to reunite with her husband.   
  
While Alphinaud lifted Zoisite into the air and kissed her urgently, Alisaie immediately wrapped her arms around Urianger and sobbed.

Eolyn remained locked in the kiss a while longer, before finally pulling away, reluctantly. She whispered something into Alphinaud's ear as he nodded,  making her way back to the center where the barrier had separated them. Behind her, Urianger and Alisaie remained in each other's arms, quietly talking as tears streamed down Alisaie's cheeks. He reached up, shaking his head before wiping them away.

Urianger rubbed circles in Alisaie's back as she cried. Muttering into her ear,"'Tis over, you are home now."   
  
When Alphinaud finally set Zoisite down, she glanced over towards Eolyn and back to Alphinaud. "Just a moment..."   
  
Alphinaud frowned. "I only just-"   
  
"It won't be long!" She smiled back at him as she jogged up to the center of the platform.

Eolyn felt suddenly awkward as the other Warrior of LIght- _ Zoisite _ -approached her. She offered out a hand and a smile. "Eolyn Leveill-" No, that seemed  _ very _ awkward considering the circumstances, "Viera. Originally. Your Alphinaud has said many wonderful things about you. It's good to meet, finally."

Zoisite beamed up at the highlander. "I have heard a lot about you as well! Your husband loves you dearly, by the way." Her eyes widened at her forgetfulness, "My name is Zoisite Ruby." She took Eolyn's hand and shook it. "I was hoping we'd meet, one day. Now I can finally put a face to the name."

"As can I." She reached up, wiping away sudden tears with her free hand, before just wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. " _ Thank you _ . For seeing them back to safety. For just being there for them..."

"They were there for  _ me _ as well," she dismissed the thanks. "Thank  _ you _ for returning my Alphinaud and Alisaie safely." She returned the hug awkwardly, patting Eolyn on the back. "You are taller than I imagined."

"Am I?" She laughed, "I always thought I was short..." She finally pulled away, wiping away more tears with a laugh.    
  
Alphinaud made his way to Eolyn's side again, slipping his arm through hers, curiously studying the  _ him _ across the way. On her other side, Urianger and Alisaie made their way back over, quiet.   


Zoisite looked back at her Alphinaud and, at his jealous pout, chuckled and beckoned him over.   
  
Noticing everyone converging in the center of the platform, Urianger gently separated Alisaie from himself. "There is likely not much time before our shards are separated again."   
  
Alisaie reluctantly nodded and followed her brother over, dragging Urianger behind her.

"It's quite unsettling to see oneself... An almost mirror image." Alphinaud mused, hugging himself tighter to Eolyn's side as the group approached. "Though, full glad am I that we all had counterparts to lean upon."   
  
Alisaie studied the floor a moment at her brother's remark, unsure of what to say. From her side, Urianger studied his own counterpart, emotionless from behind his goggles.

The other Alphinaud leaned forward. "Quite. I hope I have done a suitable job managing the realm in your absence. And hopefully, you do not resent me overmuch for your son's injury."   
  
Urianger attempted to maintain a straight face as well, though that proved difficult as his wife clung to him and he could see the other Alisaie unable to look at them directly. His lips twitched faintly into a frown.

"Injury?" Alphinaud glanced down at Eolyn, suddenly concerned. She shook her head, 'He's  _ fine _ . Now." She gave the Alphinaud across from her a small glare.   
  
Urianger suddenly felt compelled to wrap an arm around his own wife upon noticing the other's frown. Instead, he simply gave a small nod in response.

_ "My strength wears thin, I will not be able to maintain this rift much longer." _

Eolyn took another deep breath at the words, taking a step back with Alphinaud. The others followed suit.    
  
"I guess this is goodbye. For now. Perhaps we'll meet again someday." She offered a last smile to the group on the other side.

Zoisite nodded as she stepped back as well. "I hope so! It was nice meeting you all..."   
  
The glimmer returned as the barrier materialized between them again. This time, however, the party on the other side had vanished.   
  
At the barriers return, the Urianger to Zoisite's side glanced up quickly, hoping to share one last look with his (now former) lover. When he found the other side empty, he exhaled shakily.

Seeing the other side empty, Eolyn slumped against Alphinaud, suddenly exhausted. Beside her, Alisaie burst into tears. 

"Let's go home. Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's still two more 'chapters' of this left, our epilogues, but I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading this! We would have probably written and posted this into the void regardless, but it continues to surprise and delight me that people have been reading along and enjoying this with us." - Zoisite Ruby


	21. Epilogue One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we all move forward.

Eolyn hadn’t let go of Alphinaud’s hand the entire trip back save for when they had to teleport. They both nearly raced together from the Revenant’s Toll aetheryte back into the Stones, arm-in-arm. Breathless from excitement and exhaustion, the two paused near F’lhaminn’s bar.

Fennie’s eyes widened upon seeing his father, his  _ actual  _ father, as he climbed off his stool and raced over to hug his father’s legs.

“Papa! You’re home!” He giggled wildly as Alphinaud reached down to pick him up, hugging the boy tightly to his chest, trying to not burst into tears on the spot. Fennie pulled back slightly, looking up at his father happily.

“The other you! He said he was finding you! He and Mama and ‘Saie found you!” Alphinaud could not hold his tears back any longer. He reached up to wipe at his face, before hugging Fennie close to him once more.

“Yes. I will always come home to you. No matter what, my dear, dear Fennie. I missed you so much.” He’d inspect him a moment, his face fearful as he suddenly remembered, “How is your arm? I was told you were injured.” Fennie wiggled the arm happily to show its improvement. 

“Almost better, Papa!”

Eolyn sat down on the now unoccupied stool watching them both, her face a mix of joy and relief. From behind the counter, F’lhaminn smiled on leaning close and tapping Eolyn on the shoulder.

“Why don’t I watch him a while longer, hmm? So you two can have some rest together.” F’lhaminn’s smile turned into a knowing grin before she winked and stood straight.

“Fennie, how about you and I figure out how to sort all these boxes over there, mm? Perhaps we can find some treasure in one.” The miqo’te walked around the bar, reaching out and taking the boy into her own arms before smiling up at Alphinaud. “Welcome home, Alphinaud.”

No sooner than the two had wandered off, Eolyn grabbed Alphinaud by the hand again, tugging him back to their room. The door was barely shut before Alphinaud leapt at her with such force it rattled the few hanging pictures and pinned Eolyn to the wall.

“ _ Twelve _ ,” he breathed out between frantic kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her neck, “I missed you so much. I thought.. I thought I’d never see you again.” Eolyn reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you so much,” She returned the kiss, “I missed you so much.” Her fingers trailed downward, tugging at the collar of his coat, “I thought you were dead or gone forever...” Eolyn bit back sudden tears, pausing and looking up at Alphinaud, drinking in those familiar blue eyes, the soft pale lashes, the way his nose turned up at its end. She couldn’t help but smile in awe of him.

He returned the smile, studying her face, running his fingers over her cheek before leaning in to kiss her once more. A hungry kiss, as if he’d never kissed her before, as if his entire being longed for her, ached for her entirely. They pulled apart, breathless, after a few moments, before Eolyn looked around.

The bed was too far away, too long of a walk that meant moments apart from each other, and the nearby chair too uncomfortable to hold them both. Instead, she slid down against the wall onto the floor, tugging Alphinaud down with her, tearing at his clothing while hastily removing her own as quickly as possible. 

He climbed atop her eagerly, sucking against her neck as his fingers trailed over her body. She wrapped her legs around him, reaching to pull him closer, kissing every exposed bit of him she could find. Eolyn tipped her head back, knowing full-well most of the Stones would hear the noises she was about to make. But, in that moment, she didn’t care.

\--

Finally back home at the Waking Sands,  _ her _ Waking Sands, Alisaie paced uncomfortably back and forth. She paused every so often, watching as Urianger sat wordlessly on the bed, her worried frown growing with every passing moment. They’d each spoken on their way back home about the events that had transpired. Their counterparts to each other in the other shard. ...The decisions they’d made. ...The things they’d done.

Urianger awkwardly stared at anywhere but her as she began her pacing anew, before giving up and sitting down on the bed next to him with a deep sigh. He looked so defeated, sitting there, wringing his hands together. It was a few moments more before Urianger finally spoke.

“Forgive me, for my unfaithful manner-” He choked out the words, staring at the ground, the wall, anywhere but at her. Alisaie simply shook her head tiredly.

“There is nothing to forgive. I was.. Equally at fault. No,  _ more  _ so.” Alisaie sighed again, staring at her own hands. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before beginning. “I thought I may be trapped there forever. And I panicked. At first, I thought I could just pretend... That I would still feel close to you, somehow, by being close to  _ him _ .” 

She clenched her fists, reopening her eyes, “And then, it seemed to turn into something more. The same feelings I had when I’d first fallen for you. That same pining, deep attraction, where you simply need to be  _ near _ someone, where you  _ crave  _ their closeness. I couldn’t help myself, when I looked at him, I...”

Alisaie didn’t know how to put her feelings into words. _ How do you explain that you were in love with two people? That you never stopped loving one while you loved the other. That he’d been that small comfort that carried her through.  _ Obviously, Urianger must have understood somewhat if similar things had happened here, but… Her transgressions seemed so much  _ worse _ . 

Urianger listened to her words a moment, before speaking again, softly. “Didst thou love him? Mine counterpart.” He turned to gaze at her, his face not giving away his own emotion. Alisaie sagged her shoulders, a pang of guilt and embarrassment stabbing through her chest as she looked away, feeling her eyes well with tears.

“Yes, I did. I think I am incapable of  _ not  _ loving you, no matter what version of you that may be. And I  _ will  _ miss him, and his children. They were still a part of you, of us, in a way.” Her words were quiet as if it hurt to say them. “Here I went and did that while you and Seraphine were mostly suffering alone.” Alisaie reached up, rubbing her eyes. Urianger reached out gently, taking her hands in his own instead.

“Mayhaps then our fates are entwined together regardless of location. No matter what version of each other we may both find and love. I was equally compelled by attraction to thy counterpart. That same spark mentioned. That same need for closeness. I would likely have remained equally intimate with thy counterpart had she wanted for it.” Alisaie let out a sad sigh, running a thumb over the top of his hand. 

“We have a lot to work on together, you and I. I, for one, should consider staying around here more often. Maybe even begin my own research. Open that library you once mentioned… Anything, to fix this. Us.” Urianger smiled at the thought, sighing sadly. He reached out, pulling her close to his chest before entangling his fingers with hers once more.

“Perhaps we can give each other a chance to rekindle the flames of love we once had.” Alisaie squeezed his hand lightly in response, leaning into him, relishing in just being close again, before her lips parted in worry.

“I never lost that flame for you. I can’t explain it. I loved you, love you, both. ...You don’t hate me, for what I did?” She pulled away, eyes darting back up to his. Urianger shook his head, his own thoughts drifting a moment to one he’d loved before, someone he’d still always hold dear no matter his love for Alisaie as well. 

“Thou hast forgiven mine being for much greater transgressions. I understand thy meaning and thy reasoning, and I still hold mine feelings for thee deep within mine heart. As long as you do not hold me in lower regard for similar deeds, there is naught to explain.” Alisaie shook her own head in response, offering him a sad smile.

“I would be a terrible hypocrite were I to hate you for such.”

“Then we shalt continue forward. Together.” He leaned in, finally, pressing his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit from me, on this at least. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this! It was an absolute blast (and at times heart-wrenching) to write with Zoisite! I look forward to many more fun things to write in the future, and look forward to the final epilogue, too! :) -FurnitureGemstone


	22. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reflections on what has been done and what is yet to come...

After the initial relief of being reunited had passed, and the Warrior of Light and her brother had gone, Alisaie burst into tears. “I am so sorry.”

Urianger shook his head vehemently. “You have naught to apologize for. If you had not used such a dangerous spell, I loathe to imagine what may have become-“

“Not,” Alisaie interrupted, “Not the flow spell. Though I regret that as well.” She wiped her eyes. “In the other world, I developed feelings for its Urianger…” She sniffled. “It was only once, but we were intimate.” Muttering the rest, “If you never forgive me, I understand. I have wronged you. I have spent the last moon repenting for my mistakes, and I fear I will never do right by you again-“

Urianger held up his hand in interruption. “There is no need. Mine own actions were not unlike thine.”

“It, it didn’t mean anything, I assure you-“

“Alisaie.” He put both of his hands on her shoulders. “Didst thou heareth mine words?”

Alisaie paused, looking up at him with sad eyes. “I may have gotten carried away.”

“The other Alisaie and I shared a romance of our own,” Urianger repeated, not necessarily showing any remorse. Alisaie sniffled again.

“A  _ romance _ ?” She asked, eyes suddenly narrowing. “What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

Urianger sighed. “It began with the intent to soothe the pain of thy disappearance.” He let his hands drop to his sides. “I had not expected to feel for her so deeply.”

“How long did this go on?” Alisaie asked, flinching, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

“The entire duration of thy absence.”

“Is it,” Alisaie squirmed awkwardly. “Is it because she still adventures? Because she only has one child?” Her tears began anew. “Do you even love me anymore?”

Urianger took a step backward in shock. “‘Twas I who returned thy counterpart to her world.”

“But would you have, if you had a choice?” She growled. “A real one? One without the consequences of our friends and family-”

Urianger caught the hand she’d been waving around wildly. “Yes. Without hesitation. Thou art mine wife, the woman I professed mine love for beneath the watchful gaze of the Twelve. The mother of mine children.”

Alisaie closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’ve been in agony over my guilt for deceiving you, for you to do this.”

“Mine greatest regret is that mine actions have brought thee such torment.”

“Not that you fell in love with another woman?” Alisaie practically shouted.

“If it were not for her comfort, I may have been lost to the depths of despair, unable to bring thee back home.” He sighed. “‘Tis for that reason, and that reason alone, that I do not regret mine actions.” He reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

“I understand how this happened,” Alisaie admitted. “Those who don’t know you may think you incapable of feelings, but I know otherwise. I understand that you were distraught and that she was also distraught. I understand that the two of you sought comfort in each other, Twelve, I did the same.” Pinching the bridge of her nose. “I even understand that you may have had feelings for her as a result. But for you to continue your relationship with her for over a moon? And for you to pretend it was purely unselfish?” She shook her head. “If I am to even begin to forgive this, I need you to be honest with me. You owe me at least that.”

“Candidly,” Urianger began, frowning. “I, perhaps wrongly, believed mine feelings for the other Alisaie reflected only on mine feelings for thee. As she shared thine visage and mannerisms.” Shaking his head, “but she was not thee. Even so, I began to love her differences along with her similarities.” Alisaie sniffled, nodding. “I would still choose thee, in any world, under any circumstances.” He reiterated. “I merely hope you may forgive me for my wrongs.”

Alisaie stood in silence, eyes still watery with tears and face still contorted in annoyance. A few tense moments passed before she sighed. “I am going to go home, collect the girls, and stay at the Stones for a while as I think about this.”

Urianger solemnly nodded, eyes downcast. Alisaie took a few steps forward and stood on her toes, kissing him on the cheek. 

“This is not the end of us,” Alisaie clarified. “I must deal with my own feelings more strategically, and decide how we ought to move forward from here. I suggest you do the same.” Wrapping her arms around his torso, she sighed into his robes, breathing him in. “I am not happy with you, but inexplicably, I do still love you.”

“I do not deserve thee,” Urianger admitted, hugging her back.

“Perhaps not. But for now, you have me.” Sternly, “Do not make me change my mind.”

* * *

 

“I have been unfair to you,” Alphinaud admitted, sitting on Zoisite’s bed in her room in Shirogane. 

“How so?” Zoisite raised an eyebrow, looking up from her new chest piece that she was painstakingly painting with pastel pink dye.

“It isn’t fair of me to keep pressing you on the children topic.” He admitted, frowning at his hands. “Eolyn’s son, Fennie, was injured during my time with them both. Seeing her fear… it made me realize how important Feldspar is to you.”

Zoisite paused, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Truly?”

“He is a part of Haurchefant. I can see why you would want to protect him at all costs.”

The corners of her lips turned upwards, just barely. “He is a part of me as well. I can see why you would want to be a part of his life.” 

Alphinaud nodded, and Zoisite haphazardly discarded her half-dyed chest piece on the floor as she stood. She took a few long steps over piles of things accumulated on her floor, eventually taking a final leap, landing on the bed next to him.

“I think the time apart might have done us some good,” Zoisite suggested, wrapping her arms around him.

“They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder…” Alphinaud raised an eyebrow, smirking as he pulled her into his lap. “I didn’t know that was possible when my heart belonged to someone so awe-inspiring already.”

She grinned and kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Two moons ago, I wouldn’t have believed a word that just came out of your mouth.” She kissed him again. “I have since had some sense talked into me…”

“Good, because I intend to sing your praises as long as I am able.”

“Gods,” Zoisite whined, kissing Alphinaud on the neck. “I missed you so much.”

“Enough to reconsider my offer?” Alphinaud grinned. “The one I made before all of this happened,” he further elaborated, as if she didn’t know exactly to which he was referring.

“Mmmm.” Zoisite nuzzled her face against him. “I have certainly thought about it.”

“And?”

“I…” She sighed. “I’m still not ready to marry you.” Before Alphinaud could open his mouth to protest, she continued. “But I  _ am _ seriously considering moving to the Stones, finally. Maybe even your room.” She looked around at their surroundings. “I might have to sell some of this stuff, though.”

Alphinaud chuckled, brushing a loose pink hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. “I suppose I will accept what I can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I am seriously so sad this is over. I laughed, I cried, I wanted to hug and/or shake some sense into these characters on a somewhat regular basis... I hope you all felt the same. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with us!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Zoisite Ruby


End file.
